Love in Disguise
by myzee
Summary: AU of HYD. Tsukushi do not know F4, but F4 knows Tsukushi. How? Because Tsukushi is a famous celebrity using the stage name 'Aikawa Anna', but nobody knows Anna is Tsukushi except her family and her management company. Lies are told to keep this secret
1. Default Chapter

Love in Disguise  
  
Summary: AU of HYD. 17-year-old Tsukushi is a succesful singer/actress/model, using the stage name Aikawa Anna, but when she's already famous worldwide, her dad told her to stop and return to Japan with the rest of the family. Oh yeah, in this story, Tsukushi's not a plain beauty, but a very beautiful girl.  
  
By: Myzee  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~~Los Angeles, USA~~  
  
"Tsukushi! It is time for you to return to Japan!" shouted Mr. Makino.  
  
"No! My life and career is here!" Tsukushi protested.  
  
"Tsukushi, you are the heiress to the Makino Corporation," Mrs. Makino reasoned.   
  
"Yeah, sis, the Corporation will go to you, because I don't want to be a part of it," said Susumu.  
  
"Shut up, Susumu!" Tsukushi snapped.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Makino, there is a guest to see you," interrupted their butler, James.  
  
"That must be Katie," Tsukushi said. "She'll tell you that I'm not supposed to move,"  
  
****  
  
But instead...  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Makino, it's a splendid idea if Tsukushi continue her career in Japan, she's already famous over there," said Katie McDermott. "As Tsukushi's manager, I could supervise everything,"  
  
"Ms. McDermott, I'm bringing my daughter back is not for her to continue her career, but for her to learn the ways of the business!" Mr. Makino snapped.  
  
"Mr. Makino, your daughter has done well in the music and film industries, she is already at the height of her career," reasoned Katie.  
  
"Not her, Ms. McDermott, but Aikawa Anna," Mrs. Makino said.  
  
"Makino Tsukushi and Aikawa Anna is the same person, okaasan!" Tsukushi replied, calling her mom 'Okaasan' instead of the usual 'mummy'.  
  
"Tsukushi, if we allow you to continue singing and acting, even if in Japan, would you like to return?" asked Mr. Makino.  
  
"Will I sing and act in Japan, Katie?" asked Tsukushi.  
  
"We could do an Asian tour, starting with all the Asian country and finish it in Japan," Katie answered, "But I'll talk to the boss first, and since you are already an established person in the States, I'm sure there won't be any problem over there,"  
  
"Father, mother, I'll follow you to Japan, but you must allow me to continue my career," Tsukushi said.  
  
"Ok, and Tsukushi, you must go to a normal school," said Mr. Makino.  
  
"What????" Tsukushi shouted.  
  
"Nobody knows that you are Aikawa Anna if you register as Makino Tsukushi," Mr. Makino said.  
  
"Pick your choice, career or school?" asked Mrs. Makino.  
  
"But I'll be touring!" Tsukushi protested.  
  
"But not if the company doesn't say so," said Mr. Makino. "Am I right, Ms. McDermott?"  
  
"Aah...yes," Katie reluctantly said.  
  
"Career then," said Mr. Makino.  
  
***********  
  
~~The next day~~  
  
Tsukushi was driven to the main building of Topper Records & Red Management.  
  
"Pick me up when I call you, Jason," Tsukushi instructed.  
  
"Yes, Miss Makino," answered the driver.  
  
Slipping on her sunglasses, Tsukushi walked out of the car, and Anna Aikawa entered the building, and towards Katie's office in Red Management.  
  
"Anna! I was just about to pick you up," said Katie, when she saw Tsukushi come in.  
  
"I was just wondering about me moving, Katie," Tsukushi said.  
  
"There will be a press conference, and the partner of Topper Records in Japan, Okawahara Records has agreed to 'take care' of you over there, with me as your manager, of course," Katie answered.  
  
"And it just so happens that there's a Japanese Manga that is being adapted to film, the name is Ichigo Channel, you are going to sign a contract with Paramount Pictures, which had bought the Film rights from the manga creator," Katie continued. "Since the film is going to take place in Japan, you have to work with Japanese actors,"  
  
"Why in Japan?" asked Tsukushi.  
  
"Because the manga creator has specifically said to the director only to have an all Japanese cast, and since you are, technically, a Japanese living in USA, you are picked by the casting crew," Katie answered.   
  
********  
  
~~Press Conference~~  
  
"We have heard that Miss Aikawa will return to Japan in a few days, why is this so?" asked a reporter.  
  
"Miss Aikawa will be doing a film with fellow Japanese actors in a movie adapted from a Japanese manga, that's why she's returning to the States," answered Katie  
  
"Thank you," replied the reporter.  
  
"Miss Aikawa, are you not returning for a more personal purpose, aside from that?" asked another reporter.  
  
"No," Anna answered, and smiled.  
  
"Any more questions?" asked Anna's boss, Mr. Redmond.  
  
"Miss Aikawa, will you go to school as a normal teenager in Japan?" asked a reporter.  
  
"Perhaps, you never know," Anna answered, and gave another smile.  
  
"Thank you," replied the reporter.  
  
~~After the press conference~~  
  
"I can't believe that your father actually force you to go home, Anna," said Mr. Redmond. "Thanks to the film offer, we could hide that fact,"  
  
Anna sighed. "I know, but there's nothing to worry about,"  
  
"Yeah, I'm joining Anna in Japan, Mr. Redmond, there's nothing to worry about," said Katie.  
  
*********  
  
~~Half the world away in Japan~~  
  
Or more precisely, Domyouji mansion...  
  
Tsukasa's having a small party, where only the closest among his friends are invited, and that includes the F3.  
  
"Guess who's going to return to Japan?" asked Shigeru.  
  
"Who?" asked Tsukasa boringly.  
  
"Anna Aikawa!!!!" Shigeru answered.  
  
"Who?" asked Tsukasa again.  
  
"Don't bother him with that, Shigeru, he won't know," said Mimasaka Akira. "He doesn't listen to English music,"  
  
"I do!!!!" Tsukasa shouted. "I usually hear English music,"  
  
"It's 'listen' and not 'hear', Tsukasa," corrected Nishikado Soujiro. "If you want to speak English, speak it correctly,"  
  
"Shigeru, is it true? Aikawa Anna's going to Japan?" asked Shizuka.  
  
"Yes, Shizuka, I heard it from my father this morning, apparently Okawahara Records and the recording company that Aikawa-san's in is having some sort of cooperation," Shigeru answered and explained, "It seemed that, during her stay in Japan, Okawahara Records will do everything that Topper Records usually do,"  
  
"I wonder why," said Rui.  
  
"Nobody knows why, Rui," Shigeru replied. "I watched the press conference, and her manager said that Anna Aikawa will be doing a movie based from a Japanese manga,"  
  
*********  
  
~~Los Angeles~~  
  
Makino Mansion  
  
"Otoosan, Okaasan, I have already told my fans that I'm going to Japan, so, which school are you enrolling me in?" asked Tsukushi.  
  
"Eitoku Academy, of course," answered Mrs. Makino. "You never know if you meet the son of the Domyouji Corporation,"  
  
"Who's he?" asked Tsukushi. "Don't remember him,"  
  
"You didn't remember because you weren't there when we were invited to go to the Domyouji Ball in Japan," answered Mrs. Makino. "You were off touring here,"  
  
"Which school does Susumu goes to?" asked Tsukushi.  
  
"I have been attending Eirin Academy, right now, I'm on leave from Eirin," answered Susumu. "We are more academically orientated, so, I don't think you'd fit in over there,"  
  
"Nani mo???" shouted Tsukushi.  
  
"The other reason, aside from your mother's absurd reason, why I enrolled you in Eitoku is because, the heiress of Okawahara Corporation goes to Eirin," explained Mr. Makino. "I don't want anyone to know that my daughter is a celebrity,"  
  
"Oh..." answered Tsukushi.   
  
********  
  
The Makino family departed to Japan the next day, for the rest of the Makino family, except Tsukushi, it's just returning home after a month, for Tsukushi, it's returning home after a lot of years.  
  
~~In the plane~~  
  
"I think I should find an apartment for myself," Katie said to the Makino family.  
  
"I think not, Ms. McDermott, if you live with us, you could supervise Tsukushi better," Mr. Makino replied. "The house is big enough to take in one more person,"  
  
"Why do I have to wear this hair extensions and this glasses, Katie?" asked Tsukushi. "My hair is already long enough,"  
  
"To disguise you," answered Katie. "You are going to school like a normal teenager, and didn't you read the contract two days ago?"  
  
"Why?" asked Tsukushi. "I did skimmed through it,"   
  
end of chapter 1 - please read and review... 


	2. chapter 2

Love in Disguise  
  
Summary: AU of HYD. 17-year-old Tsukushi is a succesful celebrity, using the stage name Aikawa Anna, but when she's already famous worldwide, her dad told her to stop and return to Japan with the rest of the family. Oh yeah, in this story, Tsukushi's not a plain beauty, but a very beautiful girl.  
  
To all reviewers: I'm not quite sure where this will go, either Tsukushi/Rui, Tsukushi/Tsukasa, Tsukushi/Soujiro or Tsukushi/OC. And Tsukushi will be very OOC, I think it is OOC.  
  
By: Myzee  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"You have to cut your hair," announced Katie.  
  
"What? cut my precious hair?" asked Tsukushi.  
  
Katie nodded. "Hence the hair extensions,"  
  
"You are going to play a girl who disguises herself as a boy to join a boy band with your brother in the film, and at the same time, meet your love interest when you are acting as a girl," Katie explained. "That's why you have to cut your hair,"  
  
"Can I see the scripts?" asked Tsukushi.  
  
"It's not sent to me, yet. Paramount Pictures in Japan will be sending me your scripts, and the list of casts," Katie answered.  
  
"No wonder you are selected, sis," Susumu said. "You are completely flat!"  
  
"Shut up!" Tsukushi shouted, turning red in the face.  
  
"Insulting your sister means insulting me, dear boy," Mrs. Makino said to her son, because, Mrs. Makino is also flat-chested. "You don't want a cut from your allowance,"  
  
"Uh, yes, mom," Susumu muttered.  
  
"So, Katie, what's the first thing that I'm going to do when we reach Japan?" asked Tsukushi. "Aside from me sleeping on the first day,"  
  
"We'll go to Okawahara Records regarding your recording, you'll be doing lots of recording over there, and Paramount Pictures, regarding the scripts," Katie answered. "And your haircut,"  
  
"Haircut?" asked Mr. Makino. "You are going to tell her to cut her hair?"   
  
Katie nodded.  
  
"That's too much! How will she show up for parties, with short hair like a boy?" asked Mr. Makino. "Even with long hair, she still look a bit like a boy,"  
  
"Otoosan, I DON'T LOOK LIKE A BOY!" Tsukushi shouted.  
  
"Not your face, my dear," answered Mr. Makino. "And I said 'a bit',"  
  
"Mr. Makino, that's why she's going to wear hair extensions if she's being Makino Tsukushi," Katie said.  
  
"Oh, Kushi, you are also going to be appearing in TEEN, the Japanese version, as their cover," Katie said again. "You know how to speak Japanese, right?"  
  
"If I do not know Japanese, Katie," Tsukushi said in Japanese. "My parents will kill me,"   
  
"True," Katie replied in Japanese. Katie took some lessons in Japanese when she started becoming an agent/manager for Tsukushi, which is a few years ago.  
  
"Oh, and Panasonic wants you to be their model for their new phone, it seemed that they heard of your success as a model for Nokia in the States that they wanted you to model it with one of the Japanese actors," Katie continued.  
  
"Very nice, returning to Japan actually brought me luck, eh, Katie?" asked Tsukushi.  
  
Katie nodded.  
  
"You'll be even more lucky if you meet the sons of the billionaires, Nishikado, Mimasaka, Domyouji and Hanazawa," Mrs. Makino interrupted. "Especially Domyouji,"  
  
"But Domyouji is engaged to Okawahara Shigeru," Mrs. Makino said to herself. "Your fault, papa, is getting late to your inheritance,"  
  
"What can I do?" asked Mr. Makino. "I'm not the first born, and you must be thankful that my sister never marry, and decided to be a nun, and gave everything to me,"  
  
"That's the reason why Tsukushi must inherit, because she's a first born?" asked Katie.  
  
Mr. Makino nodded. "And then, my poor sister, bless her soul, before being a nun, she fell very ill, that's why she gave herself to god before she died,"  
  
"My dad didn't get the full inheritance till obaasan died," Tsukushi said.  
  
**********  
  
~~Nishikado Mansion~~  
  
"Soujiro, your father is calling you in his library," Mrs. Nishikado said.  
  
"What does that man want with me?" asked Soujiro.  
  
"I don't know," Mrs. Nishikado answered.  
  
Soujiro walked towards the library in an annoyed manner.  
  
"What do you want with me?" he immediately asked as he opened the door.  
  
"Close the door and I will tell you what I want," Mr. Nishikado answered.  
  
Soujiro closed the door, and proceeded to sit across his father.  
  
"It seemed that my very important business partner, Makino, has decided to return to Japan for good," Mr. Nishikado started.  
  
"I thought he always return to Japan," Soujiro said.  
  
"Yes, he does, but his precious daughter seemed to stay in LA every time the family comes home," Mr. Nishikado continued. "But this time, his daughter is returning as well,"  
  
"What do you want me to do, befriend his daughter?" asked Soujiro. "Not a chance,"  
  
"No, I just want you to make an appearance at his welcoming ball, the Makino Corporation is welcoming back their president, because the daughter is coming home," answered Mr. Nishikado. "She will be going to Eitoku,"  
  
"Really, not surprising," Soujiro replied. "Is that all that you wanted to tell me?"  
  
Mr. Nishikado nodded.   
  
*****  
  
The same goes to the other F3 and Shigeru. They were informed about the Makino family going home, and the welcoming party, because the Makino Corporation is an important business partner in all of the other corporations.  
  
*****  
  
The Makino family arrived in Japan, and were escorted back home with an army of servants. Katie felt seriously out of place.  
  
"Are you sure you want me to stay with your family, Mr. Makino?" asked Katie.  
  
"Yes, Ms. McDermott, except during our parties, where you could stay in your room," Mr. Makino answered. "But Tsukushi has to attend the parties,"  
  
Tsukushi yawned. "I feel so tired, what do I do today, Katie?" she asked.  
  
"Go to Okawahara Records and Paramount Pictures with me, but Paramount Pictures comes first," Katie answered.  
  
"Both of you can go after we arrive at the mansion, you haven't returned there for quite a while, Tsukushi," Mrs. Makino interrupted.  
  
Since nobody knows that Tsukushi is Aikawa Anna, there's nobody waiting for them at the airport.  
  
********  
  
Katie stood open mouthed when she saw how huge the Makino Mansion is.   
  
"And I thought your mansion in L.A. is huge," Katie said to Tsukushi.  
  
"McDermott-san, let me show you to your room," a maid said to Katie.  
  
"Tsubame, I seemed to forget where my room is," Tsukushi said to one of the young maids.  
  
Tsubame smiled. "It's because it's been a while since you returned, Tsukushi-san,"   
  
Tsukushi grinned.   
  
"Katie, let me change first, and you could wait for me here," Tsukushi said to Katie before that manager of hers were brought to her room. Katie nodded.  
  
********  
  
Tsukushi walked towards her room with Tsubame.   
  
"Is there anything new happening, Tsubame?" asked Tsukushi.  
  
"None so far, Tsukushi-san, you were away for a long time," Tsubame answered.  
  
Tsukushi nodded. Finally, they arrived at Tsukushi's apartments.   
  
"Here is your room, Tsukushi-san, your luggage were brought earlier," Tsubame said.  
  
"Thanks, Tsubame, you can go now," Tsukushi said.  
  
*********  
  
A half hour later...  
  
"There you are," Katie said.  
  
"Sorry, I'm a little bit late," Tsukushi replied.  
  
"Miss Tsukushi, are you ready?" asked one of Tsukushi's bodyguards.  
  
"Yes, Kelvin and Toro," Tsukushi answered.  
  
"Let's go," Toro said.  
  
They entered one of the mercedes benz, and Kelvin dropped them off at Paramount Pictures. Before dropping them off, Tsukushi warned them.  
  
"Remember, when at home and at school, I'm Makino Tsukushi, but when I'm at work, I'm Aikawa Anna," Tsukushi said to them both.  
  
"YOur father informed us already about that, Miss Aikawa," Toro replied.  
  
*******  
  
~~Paramount Pictures~~  
  
"Aikawa-san, we didn't know that you will be arriving this soon, gomen nasai for not picking you up," said one of the people there.  
  
"It's okay, I just want to see the producer for Ichigo Channel," Anna replied.  
  
Anna and Katie was brought to see the producer, so they can talk about the movie.  
  
AFter much discussions, Katie nodded. They then proceeded to sign the contract.  
  
"How should I cut my hair?" asked Anna.  
  
"You don't have to cut your hair if you want, Aikawa-san, but cutting it will make it look realistic," answered the producer, Yamashita Youhei.  
  
"You could choose by having it cut during the movie itself, or cut it earlier," continued Yamashita-san.  
  
"I'll cut it earlier," Anna replied.   
  
"Great," Yamashita-san said and said to Katie. "Here is a list of casts,"  
  
"There will be a press conference in a week, and then, there will be a pre-promotional party," Yamashita-san informed. "About those two, I will inform to your manager, McDermott-san for it,"  
  
"Hai," Anna replied. "Thank you,"  
  
"I'm glad that's a wrap," Katie said when they went out from the building.   
  
"Excuse me, are you Aikawa Anna?" asked a person at the entrance. "If you are, can I have your autograph?"  
  
Anna smiled, and took out her pen. "Where do you want me to sign?"  
  
"Just at this book," the person said, holding out a page.  
  
Anna smiled and signed the page.  
  
"Thank you," the person said.  
  
Katie and Anna managed to go back to the benz, because suddenly, people are crowding over them.  
  
"Next stop, Okawahara Records," Katie said.  
  
At Okawahara Records, they showed Katie her temporary office, and the recording area.   
  
Shigeru happened to be visiting Okawahara Records when Anna and Katie are in their temporary office.  
  
"Okawahara-san, Aikawa Anna is here," said one of her employees.  
  
"Honto ni?" asked Shigeru.  
  
The employee nodded.   
  
"Get me my autograph book!" Shigeru excitedly said. "Where is she now?"  
  
"Her manager's temporary office," the employee answered.  
  
Shigeru was just going to knock the door when Anna and Katie opened it.  
  
"Aikawa-san, can I take pictures with you, and can I have your autograph?" asked Shigeru.  
  
Anna looked bewildered. How can a fan enter the tight security building?  
  
"Aikawa-san, this is Okawahara Shigeru, the heiress of Okawahara Corporation," explained the employee when he saw Anna's puzzled face.  
  
"All right," Anna answered, and proceeded to sign Shigeru's autograph book, and took a polaroid photograph with Shigeru.  
  
******  
  
Later that night...  
  
The F4, and Shizuka were having a get together at Tsukasa's house.  
  
"Where is that baka onna?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"I'm here!" Shigeru answered. "Guess who I met at the Okawahara Records?"  
  
"Aikawa Anna?" asked Soujiro. "But not likely,"  
  
"It is her!" Shigeru answered. "I was going there to ask them when will she be appearing, and then, one of the employees told met that she's right there!"  
  
"Any proof, ugly monkey?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"Here!" Shigeru answered, showing them the photograph and autograph.  
  
"She's very pretty in person," Soujiro commented.  
  
Tsukasa turned red after looking at the photograph.  
  
"Hey, Tsukasa, are you okay?" asked Rui.  
  
"She's very pretty, she's my type," Tsukasa answered.  
  
"I thought I am your type," Shigeru replied.  
  
"You are, but you are my fiancee since we were toddlers," Tsukasa replied.  
  
"Next week, the Makino Corporation is having a party," Soujiro said.  
  
"Yeah, my dad told me to come," Akira answered. "It seemed that Makino is an important business partner of my dad,"  
  
"Same here, all of us got invited, Soujiro," Shizuka said.   
  
******  
  
The next day...  
  
Tsukushi has to go to school.  
  
"What kind of uniform is this?" she asked herself.   
  
She wore the uniform anyway, put on the glasses, grabbed her newest Gucci bag and headed downstairs.  
  
"Enjoy your time in Eitoku, onee-chan," Susumu mocked.   
  
end of chapter 2 - please read and review 


	3. chapter 3

Love in Disguise  
  
Summary: AU of HYD. 17-year-old Tsukushi is a succesful celebrity, using the stage name Aikawa Anna, but when she's already famous worldwide, her dad told her to stop and return to Japan with the rest of the family. Oh yeah, in this story, Tsukushi's not a plain beauty, but a very beautiful girl.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A silver mercedes benz was seen to pass the school gates. Everyone turned to look at it. At first, people thought it is the car of one of the F4, but it said "M. Tsukushi" at the licence plate.  
  
Asai turned to look at the girl who came out from the car. The first thing she noticed is the Gucci bag.   
  
"That's the same bag as mine!" she gritted.  
  
The girl, or Tsukushi, was brought to the principal's office by Toro. From there, Toro left her alone.   
  
"Here is your schedule, Makino-san," the principal said. "You are in the same classes as the F4, even though you are a year younger than them,"  
  
"Eh, why is that?" asked Tsukushi.  
  
"Because your grades and qualifications from the States equal a third year in here," answered the principal. "Are you home schooled, Makino-san?"  
  
Tsukushi nodded. "Yes, I have a tutor at home when I was in the States,"  
  
*******  
  
Tsukushi walked towards class. By now, word has already spread that she is Makino Tsukushi, and so, the other girls are trying to make friends with her, starting with Asai.  
  
"Are you Makino Tsukushi?" asked Asai. "I'm Asai,"  
  
Tsukushi gave Asai a look, and left her alone.  
  
"What the..." Asai muttered.  
  
The other girls had their mouths gaped open when they saw how coldly Asai was brushed off by Tsukushi.  
  
"Annoying people," Tsukushi said to herself. "Let's see, what do I have first?"  
  
Tsukushi went to her first class, which is English oral, and didn't really listen to what the teacher is teaching.  
  
"The F4 is here," said somebody.   
  
Tsukushi looked up to see a curly haired boy proceeded to sit at one of the four empty seats, along with other of his handsome friends.  
  
"Let's continue the subject," said the sensei.  
  
"As I was teaching just now,and Miss Makino, as you are just back from the States, can you teach the other students?" asked the sensei.  
  
"No," Tsukushi answered. "I am not here to teach, I am here to learn,"  
  
"Demo, Makino-san, you know better than me, by staying almost all your life in Los Angeles," replied the sensei.  
  
"I don't know, but all I know is that, this is boring," Tsukushi said, and picked up all her stuffs. "I'm leaving,"  
  
"Makino-san!" called the sensei.   
  
The F4 watched as Tsukushi brushed the sensei off in English, and then leaving the room just like that.  
  
"She has a lot of guts," said Akira. "We came into class, while she left the class,"  
  
"Should we red-tag her, Tsukasa?" asked Soujiro.  
  
"I don't know, she doesn't do anything to us," Tsukasa answered.  
  
Rui asked, "Who is she?"  
  
The others shrugged. They do not really listen when the sensei called Tsukushi's name repeatedly.  
  
*********  
  
Tsukushi found the music class. The sensei was surprised to see Tsukushi early.  
  
"You are very early, Makino-san, I am not expecting you in a half hour," said the sensei.  
  
"I feel like playing the piano," Tsukushi replied.  
  
"You may play whatever song you like, and if there's any problem, I'll tell," the sensei instructed.  
  
Tsukushi nodded, and proceeded to play one of Mozart's masterpiece.  
  
Listening how good her new student is, the sensei left the room.   
  
Tsukushi was so absorbed in playing the piano that she didn't notice that there was nobody in the room except herself. That is, until Hanazawa Rui passed the room.  
  
********  
  
Hanazawa Rui was just passing the room when he heard Mozart from the music room.  
  
Curious, he opened the door, and saw the girl who left the English Oral class, playing the piano. He entered the room, and the girl still hasn't stopped playing.  
  
He was just going to approach her when she abruptly stopped playing.  
  
"Why do you stop?" asked Rui.  
  
"Because I don't like an unannounced audience," answered Tsukushi. "I don't mind people listening to me, but I'd like their presence known,"  
  
"Who are you?" asked Rui.  
  
"Watashi no namae Makino Tsukushi," Tsukushi introduced herself. "Dozo yoroshiku,"  
  
"Ore wa Hanazawa Rui," Rui introduced himself.  
  
"Well, since now I know who you are, I'll excuse myself, I feel like eating something," Tsukushi said, and left Rui alone.  
  
"She brushed me off," Rui said to himself.  
  
*******  
  
Tsukushi walked towards the cafeteria, and bought herself a non-fat yoghurt and proceeded to eat at one of the big lawn around the cafeteria.  
  
The F3 was observing her, without her noticing.  
  
"Even with her glasses, she's kinda pretty," Soujiro said. "I don't usually approach girls from Eitoku, but I'll make her an exception,"  
  
"Go ahead and try," Akira said.  
  
Soujiro walked towards Tsukushi.  
  
As Soujiro got nearer, Tsukushi noticed him approaching her.  
  
"Ohayo," Soujiro greeted.  
  
"Ohayo," Tsukushi greeted back.  
  
"You are very pretty, I bet you have a pretty name," Soujiro sweet-talked.  
  
"Unfortunately, my name's not pretty at all," Tsukushi replied, and continued eating her yoghurt.  
  
"You like that stuff?" asked Soujiro. "Is it that tasty?"  
  
Tsukushi shrugged.  
  
"Perhaps you'd like me to try it," Soujiro said. "Perhaps you'd want to spoon feed me,"  
  
Tsukushi smiled, and tossed the half empty yoghurt container towards Soujiro.   
  
"Thanks, but no thanks," Tsukushi said. "You could do it yourself,"  
  
And then, she left Soujiro glaring at her.   
  
"Damn it!" Soujiro said to himself. "There is no girl that haven't succumbed to the great Nishikado Soujiro!"  
  
Akira watched the scene, and laughed very hard when he saw the playboy friend of his got brushed off.  
  
"It's a pity I only got interested in older women, or I'll try approaching her as well," Akira said.  
  
"Damn it! Let's red tag her!" Tsukasa said angrily.  
  
"No," Soujiro said. "I want to try and get her, she's like a forbidden fruit,"  
  
"And besides, you couldn't red tag her, Tsukasa," Rui suddenly said.  
  
"Where did you come from, Rui?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"Music room, she left me there," answered Rui. "She told me that her name is Makino Tsukushi,"  
  
"Damn it! She's the girl that our parents told us to befriend, because her father is the very important business partner of ours?" asked Akira.  
  
Rui nodded.  
  
*****  
  
Tsukushi was talking on the phone with Katie when the F4 was discussing about her.  
  
"This is boring, Katie, I much prefer doing something else," Tsukushi said. "Can you get either Toro or Kelvin to pick me up?"  
  
"Kushi, your father specifically said that you must stay in school, until it finishes," Katie answered. "Why not you pass the time by trying to write some new songs?"  
  
"I couldn't get an inspiration. There's a bunch of boys that seemed to follow me around," Tsukushi replied. "One of them tried to flirt with me, and I left him with my half empty yoghurt container,"  
  
"Here he comes again, Katie!" Tsukushi said on the phone when Soujiro tried approaching her again. "Talk to you later,"  
  
"Hey, Miss Makino," Soujiro greeted. "I'm Nishikado Soujiro,"  
  
"Hello, Mr. Nishikado," Tsukushi greeted back, and proceeded to walk.  
  
"Where are you off to?" he asked.  
  
"Class or the library, where else?" asked Tsukushi.   
  
"Would you like to go somewhere else?" asked Soujiro.  
  
"Yes, but not with you, I don't trust guys like you," Tsukushi answered.  
  
"Why ever not?" asked Soujiro.  
  
"Because you've got the word 'heartbreaker' written all over your face," Tsukushi replied.  
  
Soujiro was left dumbstruck. This is the first time a girl refused to go somewhere with him.  
  
Akira laughed very hard when he saw his best friend got rejected a second time in a row, by the very same girl.  
  
Tsukasa, though he didn't laugh, he gave a grin. It was just too amusing to see the playboy friend of theirs got rejected.  
  
Rui chuckled.  
  
"It is not funny, guys!" Soujiro vehemently said. "It is not funny at all. I'll get you if I can, Makino Tsukushi!"  
  
By now, word has spread that Nishikado Soujiro was rejected by the new girl.   
  
"Hmph! She got the attention of the F4, and yet she refused it," said one of F4 girl fanatics. "Stupid girl,"  
  
"Very stupid indeed! Because my bag is exactly the same as hers!" Asai said angrily. "I bought that bag, and it's the limited edition Gucci bag. In Japan, there's only one sold! Where did she get it?"  
  
"Los Angeles, of course, stupid girl, I don't do shopping here," Tsukushi answered when she heard Asai's grumble.  
  
"Why do you reject Soujiro-kun, Makino?" asked one of the girls.  
  
"He's a playboy, and a heartbreaker, couldn't all of you see that?" Tsukushi replied.   
  
"Sigh," the other girls sighed. "To get Nishikado Soujiro's attention or any of the F4 is very hard,"  
  
"Whatever! There's no use in talking to any of you," Tsukushi said, and left the crowd of girls and went to the library, instead of class, as she had originally planned.  
  
*****  
  
~~Library~~  
  
It is very quiet in the library. According to the librarian, the F4 never enter the library at all, and they were very thankful for that fact.  
  
Tsukushi noticed a girl studying, and no one else. So, she approached the girl, because the girl didn't look like a bitchy, rich girl type like Asai and Co.  
  
"Hi," Tsukushi greeted.  
  
The girl looked at Tsukushi and asked, "Are you talking to me?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm Makino Tsukushi, I'm new here," Tsukushi answered.  
  
"Gomen for not greeting earlier, Makino-sempai, I'm Matsuoka Yuuki," Yuuki replied.  
  
"Why are you calling me sempai?" asked Tsukushi.  
  
"Because you are a third year student, right?" asked Yuuki back. "All your books are third year books,"  
  
Tsukushi nodded.   
  
end of chapter 3 - please read and review. 


	4. chapter 4

A/n: Tsukushi is only bitchy among the other girls, because she doesn't like them befriending her just because she is Makino Tsukushi. As for her mercedes benz, hers is a brand new limited edition mercedes benz, that's why people look.  
  
A/n: If there's anybody who is interested to beta read this story of mine, please email me at myzee_119@yahoo.com  
  
Love in Disguise  
  
Summary: AU of HYD. 17-year-old Tsukushi is a succesful celebrity, using the stage name Aikawa Anna, but when she's already famous worldwide, her dad told her to stop and return to Japan with the rest of the family. Oh yeah, in this story, Tsukushi's not a plain beauty, but a very beautiful girl.  
  
By: Myzee  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Matsuoka Yuuki, I've never heard of the Matsuoka Corporation," Tsukushi said.  
  
"I'm not a daughter of a rich person, Makino-sempai, I'm here on scholarship," replied Yuuki.  
  
"Scholarship?" asked Tsukushi.  
  
Yuuki nodded.  
  
"You must be really smart," Tsukushi commented. Yuki blushed, when she heard that comment.  
  
Suddenly, one of the librarian walked briskly towards both of them.  
  
"Makino-san, Nishikado Soujiro wants to talk to you," said the librarian.  
  
"If he wants to talk to me, tell him to enter," replied Tsukushi.  
  
"Demo, Makino-san..." muttered the librarian.  
  
"Don't get so afraid of him, he's just a normal human being like you and I," Tsukushi angrily said. "If he wants to see me, tell him to come here,"  
  
The librarian nodded, and went off.  
  
"Sheesh, now let me see if he is that desperate to see me," Tsukushi said.  
  
"Sempai, Nishikado-san is coming this way," Yuuki said. "And he looked so furious,"  
  
Nishikado Soujiro walked purposefully to the place where Tsukushi and Yuuki are sitting.  
  
"Makino Tsukushi, would you go out with me?" asked Soujiro.  
  
"No," Tsukushi answered.   
  
"Why wouldn't you?" asked Soujiro.   
  
"I told you, I don't go out with boys like you," Tsukushi replied.   
  
"Fine, I'll ask you tomorrow," Soujiro said, and left.  
  
Tsukushi smiled.  
  
"Why wouldn't you go out with him, sempai?" asked Yuuki. "He is cute,"  
  
"But he is a playboy, Yuuki, a heartbreaker to boot," answered Tsukushi.  
  
********  
  
Later that day...  
  
Aikawa Anna has a date with her hairdresser.  
  
"Miss Aikawa, are you really sure that you want to cut your hair?" asked the hairdresser.  
  
"Yes, I need to cut it for my next movie, cut it this way," Anna answered, showing the manga drawing of Ichigo as a male.  
  
After that...  
  
"You still make me look a little bit female," Anna said. "But I like it. Katie, how do I look?"  
  
"Marvellous!" Katie answered.  
  
"You have to come to my house and put on hair extensions for me every morning," said Anna to the hairdresser.  
  
"But Miss Aikawa, with hair that short, I could not use extension, you have to wear a wig!" replied the hairdresser.  
  
"What?" asked Anna. "Okay, a wig is a wig then,"  
  
The hairdresser picked up the wig that is similar to Anna's natural hair, and properly attached it to Anna's head.  
  
"You look great! This wig is easy to use, Miss Aikawa, your maid could place it on your head herself every morning," said the hairdresser.  
  
"Yeah, I'll buy this wig, charge it to my credit card," asked Anna.  
  
After that, without the wig on, Anna and Katie went to TEEN office, for Anna's interview and photo shoot.  
  
"Thank you so much for accepting our invite, Anna," said the reporter. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm doing fine," Anna answered. "I just have to get used to Japan's climate for now,"  
  
"You cut your hair!" gasped the reporter. "Why did you do that?"  
  
Anna laughed. "It's for the movie. I need to get my hair short. I don't mind, I've always wanted to cut my hair for quite a while,"  
  
******  
  
After the interview and photo shoot has finished, Anna placed the wig back on her head in the mercedes benz.  
  
"I'm back being Tsukushi," Tsukushi said. "Is there anything for me to do tomorrow, Katie?"  
  
"You are invited to a talkshow on TV, this programme receives faxes and text messages from the audience, so, there's a chance that somebody might ask you a controversial question," Katie answered. "Do you want to go?"  
  
"If it will increase my popularity, yes," Tsukushi answered. "Just make sure that all Anna's stuff do not coincide with Tsukushi's stuff, because my father is hosting a ball this weekend,"  
  
"A ball for what?" asked Katie.  
  
"His welcoming home ball," answered Tsukushi. "His board of directors always give him one, I never attended one till now,"  
  
"Why wouldn't you attend?" asked Katie.  
  
"Because I'm never home in Japan," answered Tsukushi. "Darn it, I have to make an appearance,"  
  
*****  
  
~~The next day~~  
  
The F4 came to school early. Yes they did, because Soujiro wanted to talk to Tsukushi.   
  
"Why isn't she here yet?" asked Soujiro to himself.  
  
"Isn't that the girl that she was with yesterday?" Akira asked when they saw Yuuki walking into the school building.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder if she knows Makino very well," Tsukasa replied, and walked towards Yuuki.  
  
"Do you know where Makino Tsukushi is?" asked Tsukasa as Yuuki edged nearer to them.  
  
Yuuki shook her head. "I just knew Makino-sempai yesterday,"  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Akira.  
  
Yuuki nodded. "Yesterday is her first day of school, I don't know her that well," she answered.  
  
"Ok, you can go, Go!" Tsukasa said angrily. "Where the hell is that girl!"  
  
Tsukushi is actually in the car, on the way to the office of Paramount Pictures, Japan. Today, she's going to meet some casts of the film.  
  
"Takeshi Kaneshiro!" she said happily, when she browsed through the casting list in the car. "He's going to play... uh... my manager,"  
  
"I am Ichigo or Ichikou as a female, and Ichi (number one) as a male," Tsukushi said to herself. "But only Mr. Tendou, or Takeshi Kaneshiro knows that I'm actually a female,"  
  
*****  
  
~~Paramount Pictures~~  
  
"It will be nice to work with you, Miss Aikawa," said Takeshi Kaneshiro in English.  
  
"Same goes here, Mr. Takeshi," replied Anna. "Please call me Anna,"  
  
"If that is the case, please call me Kaneshiro," replied Takeshi Kaneshiro.  
  
"Ohayo, Aikawa-san, I've heard a lot about you," greeted a handsome male actor. "I'm Ashiya Kaze, I'm playing the part of Kanazaki,"  
  
"Ichigo's love interest, isn't it?" asked Anna. "It is nice meeting you,"  
  
"Hai, Ichigo's love interest," Ashiya Kaze agreed. "I wrote some songs for the film as well,"  
  
"Do you sing too?" asked Anna. "You look very familiar,"  
  
"Hai, I do, I'm a singer in a band, Boys, my band member is also in this movie, and an actor. Just like you, Aikawa-san," Ashiya replied. "It is an honour to work with you, Takeshi-sempai,"  
  
Takeshi Kaneshiro nodded.   
  
"Hello everyone. Ore wa Ishihara Shinichi," greeted another teenage boy. "I'm Ashiya-san's band member, and I'm going to play the part of Sousuke,"   
  
"Hello, Ishihara-san," they greeted.  
  
"It is a pleasure and honour to work with professionals like both of you, Takeshi-sempai and Aikawa-san," said Ishihara.  
  
"By the way, who will be playing 'Ken' or 'Nii' (number two)?" asked Anna.  
  
"It's me, Aikawa-san," answered a teenage boy. "Ore Wa Saotome Kaito,"   
  
"I'm going to play that part as your little brother and your band member," continued Kaito.  
  
"It is good that all of you are okay with each other, you are going to work together for quite a while," said the director, Miura Yuichiro.  
  
"I feel like an old man among these kids," said Takeshi and laughed.  
  
"Takeshi-san, you are not old enough to be our dad," replied Ashiya.  
  
******  
  
Meanwhile, in Eitoku High...  
  
"Makino Tsukushi is absent!" said Soujiro annoyingly. "Why didn't she come to school?"  
  
"Maybe she's afraid that you'll ask her out again," replied Akira. "Come on, forget about her already,"  
  
"I couldn't!" Soujiro gritted. "My reputation as a lady's man is at stake!"   
  
*******  
  
~~Paramount Pictures~~  
  
The co-stars mingle with each other. All of them seemed to be able to get along, except for the girl who's going to play as Kaze's ex-girlfriend, Tendo Ran. She didn't seem to want to talk to Anna at all.  
  
"There will be a press conference in a half hour, which will be on live telecast on TV," informed the producer.  
  
"Please get ready for any of the questions that the press fire to you," said the managers to their stars.  
  
*******  
  
Meanwhile, in Eitoku...  
  
"Shigeru, what are you doing here with that TV?" asked Tsukasa, because Shigeru is bringing a portable TV.  
  
"There is a press conference regarding Ichigo Channel, and Aikawa Anna is rumoured to play the leading lady," answered Shigeru.  
  
"Leading Lady?" asked Tsukasa. "So you mean, she's going to lead them in everything?"  
  
Tsukasa pictured the beautiful Aikawa Anna to be leading the people walking.  
  
"No, you silly! She is going to play the heroine!" said Shigeru angrily.  
  
"Ugly monkey! Why didn't you explain it easier earlier?" asked Tsukasa angrily.  
  
"That's the reason for you to come here?" asked Rui.  
  
Shigeru nodded.  
  
"Why can't we watch it at Tsukasa's house?" asked Akira. "The screen is much wider,"  
  
"Why didn't I think of it earlier?" asked Shigeru to herself. "But the press conference will start in a half hour,"  
  
"We could drive to Tsukasa's house in less than a half hour," answered Akira.  
  
******  
  
The F4 and Shigeru did make it to Tsukasa's house in less than a half hour.  
  
"Next time, don't drive like that again, Akira!" Shigeru scolded. "I nearly freaked out!"  
  
"You were the one who wanted it fast!" Akira replied.   
  
Shigeru automatically reached for the tv remote control as soon as they hit Tsukasa's TV room.  
  
"There she is!" Shigeru said. "She cut her hair!"  
  
"Why does she look a little bit like that girl from school?" asked Rui.   
  
"Does she?" asked Tsukasa. "Nope, they don't look alike at all,"  
  
"Shhh!!!" Shigeru hissed. "She's being asked a question,"  
  
"Aikawa-san, do you cut your hair for the movie, or do you cut your hair on your own will?" asked a reporter.  
  
"I cut it on my own free will," Anna answered. "I've been thinking of getting a hair cut for quite a while,"  
  
"Miura-san, will there be any love quadrangle in this story?"  
  
"There's no quadrangle in the story, just a love triangle between Ishihara's role, Ashiya's role and Aikawa's role," answered Miura Yuichiro.  
  
"Will that affect any relationships that the three of you have with others, love relationship?" asked a reporter.  
  
"No, because I don't have a love relationship with anyone at present," answered Anna.  
  
"What about you, Ashiya and Ishihara?" asked the reporter.  
  
"It won't affect our love relationships as well, because both of us are still single," answered Ishihara.  
  
"Aikawa-san, if it is possible, would you want to live this role of yours in real life?" asked another reporter.  
  
Anna paused before answering, "Perhaps, but, no, I don't wish to act as a boy for one time, and then as a girl for another time. I don't mind having two handsome boys fight for me, though,"   
  
Shigeru watched all of this on tv, with occasional remarks from the F4, whenever Anna was asked a question.  
  
"Wishing for handsome boys to fight for her," sighed Shigeru.  
  
"She has more boys to fight for her than she needs, being a celebrity, every girl wants to be her, while every boy wants her," said Akira. "Would you like to be her, Shigeru?"  
  
"Why not?" asked Shigeru. "She's pretty, and very succesfull in her career, I'm going to get her haircut!!!!"  
  
"There's something about her that I just couldn't see," Rui suddenly said.   
  
end of chapter 4 - please read and review. 


	5. chapter 5

Love in Disguise  
  
Summary: AU of HYD. 17-year-old Tsukushi is a succesful celebrity, using the stage name Aikawa Anna, but when she's already famous worldwide, her dad told her to stop and return to Japan with the rest of the family. Oh yeah, in this story, Tsukushi's not a plain beauty, but a very beautiful girl.  
  
By: Myzee  
  
Chapter 5  
  
That night, Anna was invited to the talk show, and so, Tsukushi was not home almost the entire day.  
  
"Where is that girl?" asked Mrs. Makino. "She's supposed to show up and go with me for her dress-fitting!"  
  
"Isn't she on tv, mom?" asked Susumu. "For a press conference and a talk show,"  
  
Susumu turned on the tv, and changed the channel to the talk show programme, which had just started, with Anna coming out.  
  
"WHY IN THE HELL DOES SHE CUT HER HAIR?" shouted Mrs. Makino.  
  
"Mom! Knowing onee-chan, she'll wear a wig," Susumu replied. "And please, keep your voice down,"  
  
"By the way, Susumu, is she that popular?" asked Mrs. Makino.  
  
Susumu nodded. "Almost the entire boys population in my class loves her. For them, she's the most beautiful and talented person ever created,"  
  
********  
  
~~Talk Show~~  
  
"Konbanwa! Welcome to the Rio & Minami Talk Show! I'm Rio, he's Minami, and our guest today is... Aikawa Anna!" Rio and Minami, the presenters started.  
  
"Konbanwa Rio-san, and Minami-san" Anna greeted.  
  
"Konbanwa, Anna-chan," Rio greeted back. "So, Anna, how do you like Japan?"  
  
"Konbanwa, Anna," Minami greeted back.  
  
"Japan is very nice. I love the place. But I missed Los Angeles's weather," Anna replied. "But Japan's weather is nice too,"  
  
"Anna-chan, you've always had long hair, why cut it now?" asked Minami.  
  
Anna smiled, and added, "Actually, I've always wanted to cut my hair short, so, when the movie asked for a haircut, I straight away went to do it,"   
  
"I have a feeling that girls all over is going to the salon right at this minute to cut their hair just like yours," Rio said.  
  
"Not just the girls, but also the guys. Your haircut is like a boy's haircut, Anna-chan," Minami noted.  
  
"Yes it is, because I'm playing the part where a girl disguises as a boy," Anna replied. "I purposefully went for the haircut that is drawn by the mangaka,"  
  
"So, Anna-chan, we are wondering what do you like to do in your past time," asked Rio.  
  
"Hmm, I like playing tennis, and playing any musical instruments. Right now, I'm learning the guitar," Anna answered.  
  
"What sort of instruments do you usually play, Anna-chan?" asked Minami.  
  
"Hmm, my favourite is the piano, but I occasionally play the keyboard too," Anna answered.  
  
"Anna-chan, it's time for a more different question. What do you wear in bed?" asked Rio.  
  
"A sexy nightgown," Anna answered, and laughed. Seeing Rio's and Minami's shocked face, she added, "No, I'm just joking. I only wear normal pyjamas,"  
  
"From your Japanese accent, Anna-chan, you sound as if you came from the Kansai region," Minami noted. "Did you come from Osaka?"  
  
"Hmm... truthfully, I don't remember, because I've been living in the States for as long as I can remember," answered Anna. "But if I'm not mistaken, my mother used to live in Osaka,"  
  
"Do you think men from Osaka better than men from somewhere else?" asked Minami, who's obviously a guy who came from Osaka.  
  
"If it's you, Minami-chan, probably," Anna answered, grinning.  
  
Minami gave her a very sweet smile.  
  
"He is just asking that to boast later, Anna-chan," Rio admonished.  
  
And then the three of them laughed.  
  
"Anna-chan, you told reporters just now that you don't have a boyfriend, is that true?" asked Minami.  
  
"Yes. In fact, I've never been in a relationship," Anna answered. "I guess you could say that I'm too busy singing and acting,"  
  
"All you boys out there, this means that you have a chance to be with Aikawa Anna," said Minami to the screen.  
  
"Well, to all our viewers, you can fax your questions for Anna-chan with the number shown on your tv screen, please tell us your name, and where you come from," Rio said to the screen. "You could also text your question to the number shown on your tv screen, if you don't have a fax machine,"  
  
"Anna-chan, how does it feel like working with Takeshi Kaneshiro?" asked Minami.  
  
"I feel happy. It's gonna be great to work with a very talented & experienced person like him," Anna answered.  
  
"Ok, send in your faxes, and we'll be right with you after the commercial break," said Rio to the screen.  
  
********  
  
Shigeru was watching the talkshow with Shizuka and F4 at Tsukasa's room.  
  
"I wanna send a fax!!!" Shigeru ecstatically said. "But what should I ask her?"  
  
"Why not ask her how to seduce that fiancee of yours?" asked Soujiro jokingly.  
  
"Hmm... why not?" asked Shigeru to herself.  
  
"I wanted to ask how she started out," said Shizuka. "A Japanese making a living in America, I wonder how she got spotted and all,"  
  
"I wanted to ask her birthday," said Tsukasa.  
  
"Tsukasa! You could see the date of her birthday on her official website!" replied Akira. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"I want to give her a present for her birthday," Tsukasa answered.  
  
"Any other questions, guys?" asked Shigeru. "I'm going to fax the questions now,"  
  
"I wanted to know how she lived in the States at the first place," said Soujiro. "But I'll text that question myself,"  
  
********  
  
~~After the commercial break~~  
  
"Welcome back to the Minami & Rio talk show. Our guest tonight is Aikawa Anna, and there's a lot of faxes that you need to answer, Anna-chan," Minami said as soon as the commercial is over.  
  
"And a lot of text messages too," Rio added. "Here's the first fax we received, from Shizuka of Tokyo. Konbanwa, Aikawa-san, How do the people in the States spot you?"  
  
"Konbanwa, Shizuka-san," Anna answered.   
  
"Your voice is very nice, konbanwa," said Minami.  
  
"Konbanwa," Anna replied.  
  
"Konbanwa," Minami said again.  
  
"Konbanwa," Anna replied again.  
  
"Stop it, Anna-chan, the answer," Rio said, giggling.  
  
"I couldn't help it, she got a nice voice," Minami defended himself.  
  
"I was in a school drama, and my part required me to sing too. Unknowingly, there's an agent who wanted to spot new talents at the school, and that agent happened to be my manager now, Katie McDermott. She saw my talent, and persuaded my family to let me pursue this kind of career. Now, three years later, I'm a succesful actress and singer, thanks to her," Anna answered.  
  
"Here's a text message we received. It's from Soujiro of Tokyo, he asked how you live in the States at the first place," Minami asked.  
  
"My father is already living in the States for a couple of years before he married my mother. After I was born, my mother joined him there, and that's how," Anna answered.  
  
"Here's a weird question from Shigeru of Tokyo. She said that her fiancee likes you a lot, and asked how can she seduce that fiancee of hers," Rio said.  
  
Anna blushed. "Shigeru-chan, I've never been in a relationship. But since I acted in so much love stories, I'll tell you this. Make sure that you and your fiancee love each other, and trust each other, and when that happens, why not try cooking for him, or doing things you both like to do,"  
  
"You don't really have to prettify yourself, just be yourself, and give him time to accept you," Anna continued. "They say the way to the male's heart is through their stomach, ne, MInami-chan?"  
  
"Well, it could be that way," Minami answered, although cooking is not his idea of getting to know a girl.  
  
********  
  
At Tsukasa's house...  
  
"Cooking? I don't know how to cook!" Shigeru said. "But I could learn!"  
  
"I wouldn't want to try your cooking," Tsukasa said. "You've never cooked once in your life,"  
  
"When she answered about your question, Soujiro, it looks as if she's hiding something," Rui said.  
  
"Hiding something? How do you know?" asked Soujiro.  
  
"Shigeru, are you taping this?" asked Rui.  
  
"No," Shigeru answered.  
  
"Darn," Rui said softly to himself.  
  
*******  
  
The talk show ended at around 1 hour later. And in the limo on the way home...  
  
"So how was I just now, Katie?" asked Tsukushi, because she just put on her wig.  
  
"You are incredible. And you answered the questions in a very mature manner," Katie answered. "Years of being both Makino Tsukushi and Aikawa Anna really showed just now,"  
  
Once they are back home...  
  
"Makino Tsukushi, you were supposed to go to Paris with me for your dress fitting with me today!" said Mrs. Makino angrily.  
  
"Could we go tomorrow, mom?" asked Tsukushi. "I feel really tired after the press conference and the talk show,"   
  
"Tsukushi! The ball is this SATURDAY!!!" shouted Mrs. Makino.  
  
"I know, I could skip school again tomorrow, and tomorow's a Thursday," Tsukushi replied tiredly.  
  
"Okay, but you must have an escort for the ball," replied Mrs. Makino.  
  
That woke Tsukushi up. "What? Escort? Why do I need to go with one?"  
  
"It's tradition, onee-chan. The heir or heiress must be with a date," Susumu answered.   
  
"Darn, who am I supposed to go with? I haven't made friends!" Tsukushi said to herself.  
  
"You mean, you hadn't made friends with the Domyouji heir?" asked Mrs. Makino angrily.  
  
"No," Tsukushi answered. "I made friends with a girl. Her name is Matsuoka Yuuki,"  
  
"Her name is not familiar," Mrs. Makino said, frowning.  
  
"Yeah, because she's not a rich bitch like all the girls of Eitoku," Tsukushi replied.  
  
"Tsukushi, why not you go with the guy who pestered you for a date?" asked Katie.  
  
"With that guy?" Tsukushi muttered.  
  
"It's settled then, you must have a date, because you are the Makino heiress," Mrs. Makino said.  
  
********  
  
The next day...  
  
~~Eitoku High~~  
  
"She's not in school again!" muttered Soujiro. "I wonder why,"  
  
"Are any of you going to the Makino ball?" asked Akira. "My parents are pestering me to go,"  
  
"Mine too," Rui answered.  
  
"Same here," Domyouji said. "What about you, Soujiro?"  
  
"My father is expecting me to go, but I don't want to, because he ordered me to go," Soujiro answered.  
  
"But won't you be able to see Makino Tsukushi at the ball?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"I know, and if I go, I'll see her go with someone else, and that will just pisses me off," answered Soujiro.  
  
*******  
  
~~In the Makino limo~~  
  
"Because of you missing yesterday, we could go to Paris and buy some dresses," Mrs. Makino lectured. "But we don't have the time to go to Paris,"   
  
"And so, we are stuck to go to the only boutiques here in Tokyo," Mrs. Makino continued.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Tsukushi. "Are you bringing me to a Gucci boutique?"  
  
"Yes, where else would I take you?" replied Mrs. Makino, because Mrs. Makino loves Gucci so much.  
  
After a while, they arrived at Yamano's Gucci Boutique.  
  
"Irrashaimase!" bowed the salesgirl. The salesgirl knew that this customer is a wealthy one because she saw them arrive on a limo.  
  
"I want to find an evening formal dress for this daughter of mine," Mrs. Makino instructed.  
  
"Bring all the formal dresses you have, and I'll pick one out from all of them," Tsukushi instructed.   
  
"What is your size, miss?"  
  
"I'm a size five," Tsukushi answered. (I'm not sure if size five is the size for skinny girls, since I'm more on the voluptous side)  
  
The salesgirl searched all formal dresses with a size five, and they found a dozen for Tsukushi.  
  
"Can I try all of them on?" asked Tsukushi. "At the same time?"  
  
"Hai!" the salesgirl answered.  
  
Tsukushi went into the changing room, and then, after trying on one dress, she stepped out.  
  
"Okaasan, is this okay?" asked Tsukushi. It is a deep blue dress with a very low neckline.  
  
"Tsukushi! Find something less revealing!" said Mrs. Makino, frowning at the dress.  
  
"Find me something less revealing than this, and which one of these dresses that do not have other sizes?" asked Tsukushi.  
  
The salesgirl found her a dress with a modest neckline, neither too revealing nor covering much. It is black in colour.  
  
"Okasaan, is black okay?" asked Tsukushi.  
  
"Black makes it look as if it's your otoosan's funeral," answered Mrs. Makino. "That cream dress looks nice,"  
  
"Is that cream dress the only size you have?" asked Tsukushi. The cream dress has almost the same neckline as the black dress that Tsukushi favoured, but it has a slightly different fashion.  
  
Tsukushi tried it on, and it looked fantastic on her.  
  
"Okay, I'll have this one," Tsukushi said to the salesgirl.  
  
"While I'm here, can you get me your newest casual wear?" asked Tsukushi.   
  
"Tsukushi, we need to go to Cartier after this," Mrs. Makino reminded.  
  
Tsukushi picked some clothes that she likes from the casual wear that the salesgirl showed her.  
  
"Pack everything up, and send them to the Makino mansion," Mrs. Makino instructed. "Here,"  
  
Mrs. Makino gave her credit card for the salesgirl to charge.  
  
"Hai! Makino-san!" the salesgirl said, after looking at the name on the credit card, and scurried off to swipe the card.  
  
AFter that is done, The mother and daughter went to Cartier Jewels.  
  
"Why do I need to buy new jewellery?" asked Tsukushi.  
  
"Because we need something that will match that dress of yours just now," Mrs. Makino answered.   
  
Tsukushi sighed. It's gonna be a long day...  
  
After that is done...  
  
"Okay, we can now go home, for you, while I'm heading towards the office," Mrs. Makino said. "Toro, bring Tsukushi home, and see that she goes to school,"  
  
"Okaasan, school is going to be over in four hours!" Tsukushi reminded.  
  
"yes, and you must go to school, even though it will be over in four hours,"   
  
********  
  
Tsukushi went straight home to change, even though she didn't want to go to school.  
  
"Miss Tsukushi, do I pick you up at the usual time?" asked Toro.  
  
"Yes," Tsukushi answered.  
  
end of chapter 5 - please read and review. 


	6. chapter 6

Love in Disguise  
  
Summary: AU of HYD. 17-year-old Tsukushi is a succesful celebrity, using the stage name Aikawa Anna, but when she's already famous worldwide, her dad told her to stop and return to Japan with the rest of the family. Oh yeah, in this story, Tsukushi's not a plain beauty, but a very beautiful girl.  
  
By: Myzee  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers, and I'm asking this again; who wants to beta-read this story, please email me at myzee_119@yahoo.com.  
  
Just keep this in mind; if you beta, YOU GET TO READ THE CHAPTER FIRST! Before anyone else.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~~Eitoku High~~  
  
"Soujiro, there she is," Rui said, when a silver mercedes benz was seen entering the school gates, and is visible to where the F4 are sitting.  
  
"About time she showed up," Soujiro replied, and proceeded to get up.  
  
****  
  
"Don't go yet, Toro, I change my mind," Tsukushi instructed.  
  
Tsukushi got out of the car, and saw Nishikado Soujiro getting up from where he's sitting.  
  
"Maybe I should ask him out for the ball," Tsukushi said to herself, and went towards Soujiro, before Soujiro could reach her.  
  
"Hello, Miss Makino, you are fashionably late," said Akira.  
  
"Hello," Tsukushi replied.  
  
"What do you want with us, Makino?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"I just want to ask Soujiro to be my escort for my family's ball," Tsukushi answered. "Do you want to go with me?"  
  
"Uuh..." Soujiro trailed on. "I wasn't planning to go, but I'm invited,"  
  
"Oh," Tsukushi replied. "If that's the case, I doubt you'd want to accept my invitation,"  
  
"What about any of you? Excluding you, Domyouji Tsukasa," Tsukushi asked.  
  
"Why are you excluding me?" asked Tsukasa angrily.  
  
"Because you are engaged to another girl," Tsukushi answered. "None of you want to go with me?"  
  
The F4 stood dumbfounded.   
  
"Well, if that's the case, I won't beg," Tsukushi replied, and left the four of them giving her a weird look.  
  
"Why is she suddenly asking us out?" asked Soujiro.  
  
"Maybe I should ask Shigeru, her father is a very close friend of Makino's father," Tsukasa replied, and dialled Shigeru's number.  
  
"Tsukasa you baka! I'm in class!" Shigeru shouted, when she picked up the phone. "What is it now?"  
  
"The girl that we are supposed to befriend, Makino Tsukushi, asked Soujiro out after she refused him," Tsukasa said.  
  
"For what did she ask him out?" asked Shigeru.  
  
"For her family's ball," Tsukasa answered. "Two days ago, Soujiro asked if she wanted to go out with him, and she said that he's a heart smasher,"  
  
"Tsukasa, it's heartbreaker. Oh, for the ball... I heard that, every Makino heir or heiress must bring a date with them after they turn 16," answered Shigeru. "Maybe she's just observing tradition,"  
  
"Okay, go back studying," Tsukasa replied and turned off the conversation.  
  
"What did Shigeru say?" asked Soujiro.  
  
"Makino Tsukushi was just observing tradition. It seemed that she must have a date for the ball," answered Tsukasa.  
  
"And I turned her down!" Soujiro replied. "Where is she? I want to ask her out!"  
  
But Tsukushi had already left the school, and is now on her way home in the mercedes benz.  
  
******  
  
"Stupid Nishikado!" Tsukushi said to herself. "Stupid F4!"  
  
"Toro, bring me to Starbucks, and leave me there, I'll tell you when I want to be picked up," Tsukushi instructed.  
  
"Hai, Miss Tsukushi," Toro answered, looking at his young miss from the rear view mirror.  
  
'What am I going to say to Mrs. Makino?' Toro asked himself.  
  
Toro dropped her off at Starbucks. She's still wearing her uniform, and so, people assumed that she skipped class, but nobody cares, because her personality screamed 'money'.  
  
"A big mocha latte," Tsukushi ordered as soon as she's at the counter.  
  
"Hai!" bowed the cashier. He didn't even had the chance to say 'Irrashaimase' to Tsukushi.  
  
"It will be 900 yen," said the cashier.  
  
Tsukushi gave him 1000 yen.   
  
"Keep the change as your tip," she said to the cashier, and went to find somewhere to sit.  
  
"Arigatou!" the cashier replied, bowing again.  
  
Tsukushi played with the mocha latte instead of drinking it.   
  
"I wonder why they don't want to go with me..." she said to herself.  
  
Her pondering was disturbed by a figure wearing an Eirin uniform.  
  
"Hi, what's a girl from Eitoku doing in an Eirin hang out area?" he asked.  
  
"I'm bored. I didn't know this is Eirin hang out area," Tsukushi answered.  
  
"Can I sit here?" asked the guy. "The cafe is full, it is midday after all,"  
  
"Really? I didn't notice the time," Tsukushi answered. The guy looked cute, and he *do* went to Eirin. There is a chance that he is a person from a wealthy family.  
  
"Oh, I didn't tell you my name," the guy said, after noticing that Tsukushi is looking at him. "Ore wa namae Amakusa Senosuke,"  
  
"Watashi wa Makino Tsukushi desu," Tsukushi introduced herself. "Amakusa-san, can you do me a favor?"   
  
"What is it?" asked Amakusa.  
  
"Be my escort to my family's ball," Tsukushi answered. "Since you are from Eirin, I think my parents will permit me to bring you,"  
  
"Ball?" asked Amakusa. "But you barely know me,"  
  
"I need a date for the ball, Amakusa-san, I'm desperate," Tsukushi replied. "I don't have a lot of male friends in Japan,"  
  
"When is it?" asked Amakusa.  
  
"This Saturday. If you'd like me to pay you, I'll do it," Tsukushi answered.  
  
"I'll see first, is it formal?" asked Amakusa.  
  
"I'm going to wear a dress, of course it is formal," Tsukushi answered. "Give me your number, and I'll tell you what the guys are supposed to wear,"  
  
"Makino-san, there is a chance that I could not go," Amakusa replied. "Because my fiancee is returning to Japan,"  
  
"Well, if your fiancee is returning that day, I don't mind you not being my escort," Tsukushi replied. "But if she's not returning, can you accompany me?"  
  
Amakusa nodded.  
  
"Arigatou," Tsukushi answered.  
  
*****  
  
Susumu was entering Starbucks (it is an Eirin hang out lot, since it is situated nearer to Eirin than Eitoku), with his best friend, Nishikado Ryuen.  
  
"Susumu, look at that girl with Amakusa-sempai!" said Ryuen.  
  
"Where?" asked Susumu.  
  
"She looks like Aikawa Anna! Except that she has long hair and glasses. She's wearing an Eitoku uniform!" Ryuen said. "She's over there, with Amakusa-sempai,"  
  
"Ryu! That's my sister!" Susumu said. "I wonder why is my onee-chan missing school,"  
  
And then, Susumu went straight to where his sister is sitting.  
  
"Konnichiwa, onee-chan, what are you doing here?" asked Susumu.  
  
"I am asking Amakusa-san out for the ball," Tsukushi answered. "And aren't you supposed to be at school?"  
  
"Eh, Makino-kun, you and Makino-san know each other?" asked Amakusa, not really hearing the 'onee-chan'.  
  
"She's my sister," said Susumu at the same time when Tsukushi said "He's my little brother,"  
  
"You sure look like Aikawa Anna," Ryuen said.   
  
Tsukushi smiled. "A lot of people said that to me too," she replied him.  
  
'You are Aikawa Anna!' Susumu thought.  
  
*********  
  
Back home...  
  
"Hey Katie," Tsukushi greeted, when she saw Katie at her room.  
  
"Tsukushi, on Monday, we are going to do some shooting, in the afternoon," Katie said. "I just got back from the office just now,"  
  
"What else?" asked Tsukushi.  
  
"Did you write any new song?" asked Katie instead.  
  
"Here," Tsukushi replied, handing Katie a really annoyed and crude lyrics she just wrote.  
  
"I'm annoyed, how annoyed? Did you ask? You with the cute face, turned me down, and you ask how I annoyed I am?" Katie read. "Kushi, what the hell is this?"  
  
"That's a really annoyed lyric dedicated to Nishikado Soujiro!" Tsukushi answered. "Here's another,"  
  
"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! How Stupid can you be? I was here all along, and you can't see me," Katie read. "This is better, but why the word, 'stupid'?"   
  
"Dedicated to the stupid Nishikado Soujiro who refused my date," Tsukushi answered.  
  
A knock came to the door.  
  
"Enter!" Tsukushi instructed.  
  
Tsubame entered.  
  
"Miss Tsukushi, there is a man with the name Nishikado Soujiro who wants to see you," Tsubame informed.  
  
"Tell him to wait for me in the drawing room," Tsukushi instructed.  
  
"Is it the guy who rejected you just now, Kushi?" asked Katie.  
  
Tsukushi nodded, and proceeded to go downstairs.  
  
*****  
  
~~sitting room~~  
  
"Hey," Tsukushi greeted.  
  
"Hi," Soujiro greeted back. "I'm sorry for just now,"  
  
"What do you want to see me for?" asked Tsukushi.  
  
"I want to ask you out as your date for your family's ball," Soujiro answered.  
  
"But..." Tsukushi said, but interrupted by Tsubame.  
  
"Miss Tsukushi, a phone call for you," said Tsubame.  
  
Tsukushi took the cordless phone.  
  
"Moshi moshi, ah, Amakusa-kun," Tsukushi said to the phone. "Ah, you couldn't take me, that's okay, I found another date, have fun with your fiancee,"  
  
And then, Tsukushi hung up.  
  
"Okay, you could be my date, pick me up at 7, the function will start at 7.30 pm at Hilton," Tsukushi said to Soujiro. "I'll be wearing a cream Gucci dress,"  
  
"It's a formal function, right?" asked Soujiro.  
  
Tsukushi nodded.  
  
"Why do you want to bring a date?" asked Soujiro. "And why me?"  
  
"About the date, I have to, it's tradition. But about picking you, it's because you've asked me out a lot of times, and I've always refused your advances," answered Tsukushi.  
  
"Oh, so, nothing special?" asked Soujiro.  
  
"Nothing. Your face screamed heart breaker, Nishikado, I don't want my heart broken if I were to get serious with you," Tsukushi answered. "I've never been in love,"  
  
"Really?" asked Soujiro.  
  
Tsukushi nodded.  
  
"Can we go out?" asked Soujiro. "As friends," he said quickly.  
  
Tsukushi nodded. "Sure, there's nothing that I need to do tonight anyway,"  
  
"Let me change first," Tsukushi said.   
  
"No, you look great looking like that," Soujiro protested.   
  
Tsukushi is only clad in a Tommy Hilfiger shirt, and Tommy Jeans. Her hair is down.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Tsukushi. "Are you going to a club?"  
  
"No," Soujiro answered. "If I bring you to the club, the girls there will attack you,"  
  
Tsukushi smirked. "Okay,"  
  
Tsukushi led Soujiro out, but the butler stopped her from joining Soujiro outside.  
  
"Miss Tsukushi, where are you going?" asked the butler.  
  
"I'm going with Mr. Nishikado, tell Toro and Kelvin that," answered Tsukushi.  
  
"Should I inform your parents?" asked the butler.  
  
Tsukushi shook her head.  
  
*******  
  
Tsukushi entered Soujiro's sport car.  
  
"Nice car," Tsukushi remarked.  
  
"Thanks," Soujiro replied, smiling sheepishly. None of the girls who went out with him notice his car, they only notice him.  
  
end of chapter 6 - please read and review... 


	7. chapter 7

Love in Disguise  
  
Summary: AU of HYD. 17-year-old Tsukushi is a succesful celebrity, using the stage name Aikawa Anna, but when she's already famous worldwide, her dad told her to stop and return to Japan with the rest of the family. Oh yeah, in this story, Tsukushi's not a plain beauty, but a very beautiful girl.  
  
free-talk section: Yay! I'm so happy, my poetry book ~~theatre of minds~~ just arrived! And my poem is published on the first page, right after the forewords. As of today, I finished my High School life!!! Just graduated just now!!!  
  
By: Myzee  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"I haven't actually seen Tokyo yet," Tsukushi admitted.  
  
"Really?" asked Soujiro. "And you call yourself a Japanese?"  
  
"Hey!" Tsukushi defended herself. "I haven't been here for a very long time, I grew up in Los Angeles,"  
  
"Hmm, I suppose so," Soujiro replied.  
  
"And I could not eat sushi either," Tsukushi said.  
  
"And again, you call yourself a Japanese?" asked Soujiro. "You should know how to eat sushi!"  
  
"Nishikado..." Tsukushi called.  
  
"Call me Soujiro, and I'll call you Tsukushi," Soujiro suggested.  
  
Tsukushi nodded.  
  
"Can you teach me the art of the tea ceremony?" asked Tsukushi.  
  
"I'll teach you when both of us have enough time," Soujiro answered. "But right now, let's go to a sushi bar!"  
  
"Why would I need to go to one?" asked Tsukushi annoyingly. "I thought I told you that I could not eat sushi,"  
  
"You have to learn!" Soujiro answered sternly.   
  
Soujiro brought Tsukushi to a sushi bar, and ordered an oonagi.  
  
"What is an oonagi?" asked Tsukushi.  
  
"Vinegared rice with eel," Soujiro answered.  
  
Tsukushi crumpled her face.  
  
"You don't want to eat this?" asked Soujiro. "Then take your pick from all that,"  
  
Tsukushi took a plate that looks like it has squids in it.  
  
"Come on, taste it," Soujiro urged.  
  
Tsukushi very carefully took one of the food on the plate, and placed it in her mouth.  
  
Then she started chewing.  
  
"Hmm, this taste good, Soujiro," Tsukushi said in between chews.  
  
"I told you so," Soujiro stated.  
  
The sushi bar has a tv, and it is on a channel that is doing a rerun of the Rio & Minami show, at least, the end of it.  
  
~~What's on Tv~~  
  
"And to end the show, Anna-chan, can you sing for us?" asked Minami.  
  
"I'd be glad to," Anna answered.  
  
"Hello, minna, because I have not started recording any songs in Japanese, I'd sing one of my English songs for tonight," Anna said to the audience.  
  
"Get ready for... Inner Pain," Anna said.  
  
Living alone  
  
missing you so  
  
hoping you hear my heart  
  
Crying alone  
  
late at night  
  
hoping that you'd come home  
  
Coz,  
  
my heart is in pain  
  
longing for you  
  
I'm going insane  
  
Thinking of you  
  
How could I tell you  
  
How could I show you  
  
the pain that you've caused my heart  
  
Here I am  
  
There you are  
  
right in front of me  
  
looking eye to eye  
  
couldn't say  
  
couldn't speak  
  
you are setting my feelings free  
  
Coz  
  
my heart is in pain  
  
longing for you  
  
I'm going insane  
  
Thinking of you  
  
How could I tell you  
  
How could I show you  
  
the pain that you've caused my heart  
  
Hold me  
  
Touch me  
  
Remember me in your heart  
  
Hold me  
  
Love me  
  
and say that you won't break this heart  
  
Coz   
  
my heart is in pain  
  
longing for you  
  
I'm going insane  
  
Thinking of you  
  
Now that I've told you  
  
Now that I've showed you  
  
That pain that you put me through  
  
~~What's on TV - end~~  
  
Soujiro turned to watch the TV when he heard that song. Meanwhile, Tsukushi pretended not to notice herself on TV.  
  
"She's very beautiful, ne?" asked Soujiro. "Kushi, turn your attention on TV for a while,"  
  
"Yeah, I know she's beautiful," Tsukushi answered. "I heard a lot of boys have a crush on her,"  
  
Soujiro laughed.   
  
"Are you one of them?" asked Tsukushi.  
  
"I find that she's beautiful, but, I don't have a crush on her," Soujiro answered. "But Tsukasa definitely does,"  
  
Tsukushi choked on the green tea that she's sipping.  
  
"That idiot Domyouji has a crush on Aikawa Anna?" asked Tsukushi.  
  
Soujiro nodded. "The first time he saw her picture with Shigeru, he turned red in the face,"  
  
"Tsukushi, can you take off those hideous glasses?" asked Soujiro.  
  
"Hey, I need them to see!" Tsukushi answered.   
  
"I'm short sighted," she lied.  
  
Soujiro leaned over, and took off the glasses for Tsukushi.  
  
"I knew it, you look just like Aikawa Anna," Soujiro murmured. "Just cut your hair, and both of you are identical twins,"  
  
"No, I don't look like her, it's just a mere coincidence," replied Tsukushi.  
  
"Really Kushi, if you cut your hair, you could pass of as her," Soujiro insisted.  
  
'I AM AIKAWA ANNA,'Tsukushi thought.   
  
"I saw a picture of Aikawa Anna before she cut her hair, she look just like you," Soujiro said.  
  
"And where did you see her picture?" asked Tsukushi.  
  
"Shigeru's photograph, during that time, she hasn't cut her hair yet," Soujiro answered.  
  
Tsukushi shrugged.   
  
*********  
  
~~Makino Ball~~  
  
"Tsukushi, who is your date for the ball?" pestered Mrs. Makino. "Where is he, and why hasn't he come to pick you up?"  
  
"We are going to Hilton very soon, my dear," said Mr. Makino, looking at his watch with concern.  
  
"Well, I'll just wait for him here, and the three of you can go before me," Tsukushi answered her parents. "I'm sure he'll be here soon,"  
  
True enough, Soujiro's car came to the gates of the mansion when the Makino limo crossed the gates.  
  
Tsukushi was talking to Katie when Soujiro arrived.  
  
"Miss Tsukushi, Mr. Nishikado has arrived," interrupted Tsubame.  
  
"I'll be going down soon," Tsukushi answered her.  
  
"Ok, Kushi, have a pleasant night," said Katie.   
  
Tsukushi nodded and went downstairs.  
  
She was greeted at the foot of the staircase by Soujiro.  
  
"You look breathtaking," murmured Soujiro. Tsukushi is wearing the cream Gucci dress that she bought with her mom, and wore the fortune in diamonds from Cartier around her neck.  
  
"Thank you, and you look quite ravishing as well," Tsukushi replied, and blushed.  
  
Soujiro let out his hand, and Tsukushi took it.  
  
"We are going to be fashionably late," said Tsukushi.  
  
"Who cares?" asked Soujiro.   
  
"Right," Tsukushi grinned. "Who cares?"  
  
********  
  
~~Hilton Green Quartz Ballroom~~  
  
"Where is that girl?" asked Mrs. Makino.   
  
The Makinos are very worried that their daughter has not arrived yet. Meanwhile, the F3 and Shigeru are wondering where Soujiro is.  
  
"I thought Soujiro said that he'll be here," said Tsukasa. "But where is he?"  
  
"I wonder if he managed to ask Makino Tsukushi out," murmured Akira. "He didn't tell me what happened,"  
  
Everyones' patience are running out, until the door to the ballroom opened to reveal a beautiful girl in cream formal dress, and a very handsome guy in black tuxedo.  
  
"There she is," said Mr. Makino.  
  
"There he is," said Mr. Nishikado.  
  
"My god! She looks like Aikawa Anna!" Shigeru said. "Exactly the same! Except the glasses, and the hair,"  
  
"He did manage to ask her out," said Tsukasa.  
  
"Who managed to ask who out?" asked Shizuka. "You mean... Soujiro?"  
  
Rui nodded.  
  
Tsukushi and Soujiro held hands and walked towards the Makino family.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, let me introduce to you, my daughter, and heiress... Makino Tsukushi, and her date," Mr. Makino announced. "Nishikado Soujiro of the Nishikado Corporation,"  
  
"Here's to the return of the Makino family back to Japan," toasted one of the board of directors of Makino Corporation.  
  
Everyone followed suit.  
  
Soujiro brought Tsukushi over to where the F3, Shizuka and Shigeru are standing.  
  
"Shizuka, Shigeru, this is Makino Tsukushi," Soujiro introduced.  
  
"I'm Okawahara Shigeru," Shigeru introduced herself.  
  
"I'm Todou Shizuka," Shizuka introduced herself.  
  
"Shigeru is Tsukasa's fiancee," informed Soujiro.  
  
"I know," Tsukushi replied, and smiled at both girls.  
  
"You look very much like Aikawa Anna, are you by any chance related?" asked Shigeru.  
  
Tsukushi shook her head. "Nope, we are two different people, and we are not related at all," she answered.  
  
"You sound like her as well!" Shigeru said.  
  
"Mere coincidence," Tsukushi replied.   
  
Mr. Makino clapped his hand once, and the music changed to waltz. The Makino parents started dancing.  
  
"Well, would you like to dance?" asked Soujiro to Tsukushi.  
  
"Sure," Tsukushi answered, and took Soujiro's outstretched hands.  
  
Tsukasa danced reluctantly with Shigeru, while Rui danced with Shizuka. Akira danced with one of the older women who came without an escort.  
  
"Don't you see the resemblance between them, Tsukasa?" asked Shigeru, while looking at the pair dancing.  
  
"No, I don't think they look alike at all," Tsukasa answered. "At least that's what I think,"  
  
Tsukushi meanwhile, is laughing at what Soujiro told her.  
  
"So the four of you are best friends ever since you are toddlers?" asked Tsukushi.  
  
"Not exactly toddlers, Kushi, the F4 has been together since we are in Eitoku kindergarten," Soujiro answered.  
  
"So, when did Shigeru and Shizuka came in?" asked Tsukushi.  
  
"Shigeru and Tsukasa are betrothed from birth, and we got to know her when she started kindergarten in Eitoku, but her parents moved her to Eirin afterwards," Soujiro explained. "While Shizuka, well, one day in kindergarten, Tsukasa was bullying Rui, Tsukasa wanted Rui's teddy bear so much, Rui gave in, but he kept quiet all day,"  
  
"Shizuka's the one who comforted Rui," Soujiro continued. "She's older than any of us by a year, and the two of them became friends,"  
  
"Rui's not really a talker, is he?" asked Tsukushi.  
  
Soujiro shook his head. "Nope, when he was three, or is it four, he was diagnosed with autism, you could say Shizuka opened him up,"  
  
"What about you, Tsukushi?" asked Soujiro. "Aside from that Yuuki girl, you don't sound as if you've got friends,"  
  
"I don't have a lot of friends," Tsukushi admitted. "In USA, I'm home schooled, at least, after I started senior high in USA, before that I go to a regular school,"   
  
"Regular school?" asked Soujiro. "Like Eitoku?"  
  
Tsukushi shook her head. "No, it's not like Eitoku, it's a school where everybody goes, the tuition fees aren't as expensive as Eitoku, and a Japanese teacher comes to my house every day to teach me Japanese,"  
  
"At the regular school, I got friends all right, I am still in contact with some of them," Tsukushi continued.  
  
"Why are you home-schooled?" asked Soujiro.  
  
"My father wanted me to learn the business," Tsukushi lied. "At an early age, because I'm going to take over from him,"  
  
"And now, you are going to ask me why I am the one taking over the family business instead of my little brother," Tsukushi predicted.  
  
"You just read my mind," Soujiro replied. "That was what I wanted to ask you,"  
  
"In the Makino family, there is a rule, a rule saying that the first born, whether male or female, must be the one taking over the business," Tsukushi explained.  
  
"But... won't that take away the business from the family if the female marry someone outside the family?" asked Soujiro.  
  
"Yeah, but during the old days, if the first born is a female, there will be an arranged marriage for her and a first cousin," Tsukushi answered. "So that the business will stay in the family. If it is a male, then it is okay,"  
  
Soujiro nodded. "So... how about you? Is there any arranged marriage for you?" asked Soujiro.  
  
Tsukushi shrugged. "One will never know what it is inside the heads of the parents," she answered.  
  
"True," Soujiro replied, and gave Tsukushi a heart-warming smile.  
  
"You know... knowing you now, you don't sound like that bitchy girl at school anymore," Soujiro admitted.  
  
"Well, you don't sound like your usual lady's man attitude either," Tsukushi admitted.  
  
"Okay, now we are officially friends," Soujiro said.  
  
Tsukushi nodded.  
  
end of chapter 7 - please read and review...  
  
A/n: Song - inner pain - is written by my best friend, Nizzy, the Energy Gal! 


	8. chapter 8

Love in Disguise  
  
Summary: AU of HYD. 17-year-old Tsukushi is a succesful celebrity, using the stage name Aikawa Anna, but when she's already famous worldwide, her dad told her to stop and return to Japan with the rest of the family. Oh yeah, in this story, Tsukushi's not a plain beauty, but a very beautiful girl.  
  
A/n: I changed Anna's shooting day from Monday to Sunday. Just to inform all of you.  
  
By: Myzee  
  
Chapter 8  
  
~~Makino Mansion~~  
  
~~Tsukushi's apartments~~  
  
"Wakey, wakey, Kushi!" shouted Katie.  
  
"What is it?" asked Tsukushi groggily. "I wanna sleep,"  
  
"You have filming at 5 pm today!" Katie replied.   
  
That jolted Tsukushi awake.  
  
"Filming? Today?" asked Tsukushi suddenly. "Isn't it tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes, today, not tomorrow," Katie answered, and gave Tsukushi a look that said, you haven't memorised your lines for today, don't you?  
  
"Damn it! I forgot!" Tsukushi replied. "And I got a horrible hangover!"  
  
"Are you by any chance, drunk last night?" asked Katie.  
  
"Maybe," Tsukushi said. "It was a fun night last night,"  
  
"Here's the scripts for today, there's not much lines for you to memorise, but next time, don't do it again!" Katie said sternly. "Honestly, you've never been like this before,"  
  
~~Filming of Ichigo Channel~~  
  
"Trijet is here!" is heard from the TV nearby.  
  
"It's that advert again!" said female extra #2.  
  
"I keep seeing it in magazines too!" replied female extra #3. "Ichiko, have you seen this advert before?"  
  
"Huh? What?" asked Ichiko (Aikawa Anna).  
  
"The advert that was on TV just now!!!" said female extra #2 annoyingly.  
  
"Can you please watch some TV for goodness' sake!" said female extra #3.  
  
"Here, it is in this magazine," said female extra #2, and showed a magazine towards Ichiko.  
  
"I'm not really interested," Ichiko said again.  
  
"Ah!!! It's Kanazaki!" squealed female extra #2.  
  
"What? Show me!" said female extra #3.  
  
"I've to buy ingredients for dinner!" said Ichiko suddenly, and ran away.  
  
"Ichiko has to prepare dinner," said female extra #3.  
  
"Hmm... I'm impressed," replied female extra #2.  
  
"No wonder she's so mature," said female extra #2.  
  
"Cut! That's it for both of you!" shouted the director.  
  
Immediately, the two extras asked an autograph from Aikawa Anna.  
  
"Can we have your autograph, Aikawa-san?" asked extra #2, flipping open a notebook.  
  
"Sure," Anna smiled, and signed the page for the two of them.  
  
They then travelled to a supermarket, and a bank, to do the second scene.  
  
~~At the supermarket scene~~  
  
"Ah, great!" shouted Ichiko happily. "Just in time for the discount!"  
  
She looked at her purse and noticed that there's not a lot of money left.  
  
"Have to pay for the newspaper tomorrow. Better withdraw some money," she said to herself.  
  
"Cut!" shouted the director.  
  
~~At the bank scene~~  
  
"Don't move!" shouted Kanazaki (Ashiya Kaze).  
  
"Wah! I don't wanna die here!" shouted Ichiko, and hit Kanazaki at the belly.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" asked Kanazaki.  
  
"Cut!" said the extra playing as the director.  
  
"Miss, where did you come from? We are filming here!" said the extra.  
  
"Sorry about just now," Ichiko said to Kanazaki, who's sitting down.  
  
"Violent woman!" said Kanazaki annoyingly.  
  
"Even though you were shocked, you need not to hit that hard!" he continued.  
  
"In that case, SORRY!" said Ichiko annoyingly, and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait up!" Kanazaki said, and took Ichiko's hand.  
  
"The blue-black on my belly, how are you going to compensate?" he asked.  
  
"What do you want then?" asked Ichiko.  
  
"This..." Kanazaki said, and leaned towards Ichiko, as if meaning to kiss her.  
  
At this point, Anna was supposed to freak out, but both of them laughed when Kaze leaned towards her.  
  
"CUT!" shouted the director.  
  
That scene took 3 takes, because Kaze kept on laughing or giving a smile.  
  
"You have a horrible personality," said Anna (Ichiko), and showed a spring onion towards Kaze (Kanazaki).  
  
Kanazaki laughed, and said, "You are kinda cute!"  
  
"Get on filming," said an extra towards Kanazaki.  
  
"Cut!" shouted the director again.   
  
"Okay, in this scene, Takeshi will hoist Aikawa up," said the director.  
  
"Like this?" asked Takeshi Kaneshiro, and hoisted Aikawa up in the air.  
  
"Precisely," said the director.  
  
"Okay, on with the next scene," the director said. "Extras, gather around and block Aikawa's view of Ashiya,"  
  
"Take 1, scene 4!"   
  
"Action!" shouted the director.  
  
"Ah! I can't see!" Ichiko shouted.  
  
"Can you see now?" asked Mr. Tendou (Takeshi Kaneshiro), who hoisted her up.  
  
"Put me down! It's embarrasing!" Ichiko shouted.  
  
"Shh! They are filming," said somebody.  
  
"Okay, you can put me down now," Ichiko said to Mr. Tendou. "Thank you,"  
  
"Cut," said the director. "That's it for today!"  
  
"Thank god!" said Anna, and yawned.  
  
"Had a late night, last night, Anna?" asked Takeshi Kaneshiro.  
  
"You can say that again, Kane," answered Anna, pronouncing Kane instead of 'Ka-ne'. "I was doing my homeworks last night,"  
  
"Homeworks on a Saturday night, Anna?" asked Kaze. "Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm writing a new song for my All-Japanese album," Anna explained. "My first Japanese song,"  
  
"Speaking of singing, why not Shinichi and I duet with you for your album?" asked Kaze.  
  
"For that matter, why not you ask your manager to talk to my manager about it?" asked Anna. "But I'd love to,"  
  
A cell phone rang, and it's Anna's, well, actually, Tsukushi's. Tsukushi kept two mobile phones, one for Anna, while the other for Tsukushi, it's the one for Tsukushi that's ringing.  
  
"Moshi moshi," Anna said on the phone.  
  
"Kushi, it's Soujiro here," Soujiro said on the phone.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
  
"Where are you?" asked Soujiro.  
  
"Not home," she answered. "But I'll be back home by seven or so,"  
  
"Oh, okay, just want to tell you that tonight, we are having a get-together at Tsukasa's place, wanna come with me?" asked Soujiro.  
  
"Maybe I'll take a rain check this time, perhaps another time?" she replied. "I need to practice on my piano,"  
  
"Ok," Soujiro answered, and ended the call, after saying "Bye,"  
  
********  
  
Anna went back to her car, and saw that Katie's already in there, as usual.  
  
"You were great just now, despite only memorising your lines this morning," Katie said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Katie, I should have acted it out earlier," Anna replied.  
  
Katie shrugged. "I couldn't really blame you, you have to live two lives at the same time, even in everyday life, you are acting, Aikawa Anna," she said.  
  
"Are there anything for me to do tonight?" asked Anna.  
  
Katie checked Anna's schedule on the PDA.  
  
"None," Katie answered.  
  
"Good, then I could devote the time trying to write songs," Anna replied.  
  
"Let's go home, Anna," Katie said.  
  
"Toro, home," Anna instructed.  
  
Toro nodded.  
  
********  
  
Ashiya Kaze and Ishihara Shinichi are a duo. Even though both are newcomers, they did well as actors, as well as singers. They even write some of their songs.  
  
"Beautiful Anna," sang Kaze.  
  
"You really fell for her, don't you?" asked Shinichi, giving a sly grin towards his friend.  
  
"Can't help it, she's very nice and beautiful," answered Kaze.   
  
"And shrouded with mystery," Shinichi replied. "Nobody really knows her personal life,"  
  
"That's it!" Kaze said happily.   
  
"What?" asked Shinichi.  
  
"Got an idea for our new song," Kaze replied cheekily. "Listen to this..."  
  
"You.. are the one for me, yet, you are a mystery," sang Kaze. "That's my part,"  
  
"That fuels the need in me, to know more about you," sang Shinichi. "You, are a dream come true, makes, me wanna love you,"   
  
"Girl, my love for you is true," sang Kaze. "Everything I said no lies,"  
  
********  
  
~~Makino mansion~~  
  
~~Tsukushi's room~~  
  
"Boy, aishiteru, boy, aishiteru," sang Tsukushi in the shower. "Darn, it sucks,"  
  
Tsukushi came out of the shower, raking her hands to her hair. She just could not get an idea to write a single song! She changed into her pajamas, and plopped down her bed.  
  
Tsukushi glanced at the magazine that Katie had just bought for her. 'TEEN', which had just come out today, despite the earlier interview done.  
  
And then, she glanced at the photographs that had just been taken during the Makino Ball. The Makinos also own a photography shop chain, which is one of the companies under Makino Corporation. The films were just developed that morning, and all relevant photographs were sent to the Makino family for inspection.  
  
The photographs in Tsukushi's hand were photographs of her dancing with Soujiro mostly, some of them capturing her having a laugh with Soujiro, and her talking to Soujiro's friends, and her mingling with the guests, on Soujiro's arm.  
  
A knock on her door startled Tsukushi. "Come in," she instructed.  
  
Katie peeked in, and said, "are you sure?"  
  
Tsukushi nodded.  
  
"I see that you are looking at the photographs from Saturday night," Katie observed. "And reading 'Teen',"  
  
"I could see the contrast between these two, Katie," Tsukushi said. "On the cover of 'Teen' is the succesfull Aikawa Anna,"  
  
"The mysterious Aikawa Anna," Katie supplied.  
  
"Mysterious?" asked Tsukushi.   
  
Katie nodded. "The manager for 'Boys' contacted me just now, it seemed that they wanted to do a duet with you," Katie explained. "He said that his boys wanted to duet with the mysterious Aikawa Anna,"  
  
"No doubt they'd think I'm mysterious, since I only wanted to shoot scenes during weekends," Tsukushi replied. "Maybe they are thinking, so, what did she do on weekdays?"  
  
Katie laughed. It was common knowledge that only a select few people knows that Aikawa Anna is still at school, but the question remains, which school did she go to?  
  
"And yet, I'm also the heiress of Makino Corporation," sighed Tsukushi. "It is hard living two lives, Katie,"  
  
Katie smiled. "You chose it, remember?" asked Katie.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
~~ 4 years ago ~~  
  
----Albert Einstein Junior High, Los Angeles----  
  
After the drama that Tsukushi was in had just finished...  
  
"Hello Miss Makino, I'm Katie McDermott, from Red Management," Katie introduced herself to Tsukushi.  
  
"Hi," Tsukushi greeted back.  
  
"You've got an excellent voice, Miss Makino, and you are multi-talented," Katie praised.  
  
"Thank you," Tsukushi replied, and gave Katie a very big grin.  
  
"Do you want to be a singer?" asked Katie. "Be a popstar?"  
  
"Why don't you ask my parents?" asked the 13-year-old Tsukushi.   
  
"Oh right," Katie answered. "You are a minor,"  
  
"Why don't you follow me home?" asked Tsukushi. "So that you could ask them straight away?"  
  
Katie asked, "Are you sure? Aren't you supposed to be wary of strangers?"  
  
"Kelvin!" Tsukushi called.   
  
"Yes, Miss Tsukushi?" asked a tough guy wearing spectacles. Katie secretly thought that he is a part of the Secret Service of the CIA.  
  
"Check out this woman, she said that she's Katie McDermott of Red Management," Tsukushi instructed.  
  
Kelvin immediately watched Katie from head to toe. His experienced eyes could see that Katie was trembling with fear.  
  
"She means no harm," Kelvin said.   
  
"This is under your word?" asked Tsukushi.  
  
Kelvin nodded.   
  
A black Mercedes Benz came to a halt in front of Tsukushi and Katie McDermott. Kelvin opened the door for them.  
  
"Don't just stand there, Miss McDermott, c'mon in!" Tsukushi said to the still standing, open-mouthed Katie.  
  
---in the car---  
  
"Tsukushi, can I call you Tsukushi, call me Katie, where in L.A. do you live?" asked Katie. The car's windows are heavily tinted.  
  
"We'll be there shortly," Tsukushi replied.  
  
Katie watched as the young girl took the car phone, and started calling up some people.  
  
"Moshi moshi, otoosan," Tsukushi started the conversation. Katie could not understand a word of it.  
  
The conversation ended with a 'hai!' which Katie guessed means 'yes'.  
  
Then, she started to call up another number, and this time, she started the conversation with 'moshi moshi, okaasan," and also, ends with a 'hai'.   
  
"Both my parents want to meet you," Tsukushi said, snapping Katie out of her reverie.  
  
"Oh, okay," Katie said. "In what language are you speaking just now?"  
  
Tsukushi laughed, and answered "Japanese,"  
  
"But, aren't you, Japanese American?" asked Katie.  
  
"No, I'm a full Japanese raised in America," answered Tsukushi. "At home, I speak Japanese, but I'll speak English for you,"  
  
Katie nodded in relief.  
  
---end of flashback---  
  
Persuading the Makino parents had been a little bit tough, but they eventually agreed when Katie suggested that Tsukushi uses a stage name, Aikawa Anna. Aikawa because it was the maiden name of Tsukushi's mother, and Anna because, it sound nothing like Tsukushi.   
  
"Katie!" Tsukushi said, "Hello,"  
  
"Oh, was just remembering how shocked I was when I found out that you live in Bel Air," Katie smiled wistfully. "There I was, trying to persuade you about being rich and famous, and you *already are* rich and famous, being an heiress to the Makino Corporation,"  
  
Tsukushi laughed.   
  
*******   
  
~~Eitoku High~~  
  
"Hey Jirou!" Tsukushi greeted, as she came out of her car. She decided to drive herself to school today.  
  
"Hey Kushi, nice Ferrari," Soujiro commented, looking at the sleek red ferrari that Tsukushi had parked next to his car. The F4 had always come to school using two cars, and so, leaving two spaces free for two other cars, but nobody dared using the spaces, except Shizuka, and now, Tsukushi.  
  
"Hi Tsukushi," greeted Shizuka, who had just arrived using her car, this morning, Shizuka doesn't feel like being chauffered as well.  
  
"Hey Shizuka," Tsukushi greeted back.  
  
"So, what exactly did you do on Sunday that made you take a rain check?" asked Soujiro.  
  
"I woke up late" Tsukushi replied, "And then, I had a pressing errand to do,"  
  
'Damn it, what a lie!' Tsukushi thought. But she couldn't exactly tell them that she's out shooting two scenes yesterday.  
  
"Pressing errand?" asked Akira.  
  
"Getting this car from the States," Tsukushi lied. "It's been sitting in the garage, and so, I decided to bring it to Japan,"  
  
Rui cocked his eyebrows, not sure to believe Tsukushi or not, but he kept silent.  
  
"Oh Tsukushi, they told me that you are an excellent pianist," Shizuka said.  
  
"They?" asked Tsukushi.  
  
"Actually, Rui," Shizuka said sheepishly. "So, I wanna hear you play, that's why I came to Eitoku High today,"  
  
"Shizuka graduated last year," explained Soujiro.  
  
"Ok," Tsukushi replied. "Let's go to the music room,"  
  
The F4 followed the girls to the music room, as they do not have the feel of going into their classes.  
  
"So, Rui play the violin?" asked Tsukushi.  
  
"Yes," Shizuka replied. "I play a little bit of the piano,"  
  
"What about the rest of these guys?" asked Tsukushi.   
  
"We had lessons during our youth, but none of us like it well enough to learn more," Akira answered. "But we aren't like Tsukasa,"  
  
"Hey!" Tsukasa barked, his face red.  
  
"What about Domyouji?" asked Tsukushi.  
  
"He learned one note of the piano, and then decided that he doesn't like it, so, destroyed the legs of his piano," answered Soujiro.   
  
They arrived at the music room, and Tsukushi immediately went to the piano.  
  
"Let see if any of you can guess what I am playing," Tsukushi said, and started playing.  
  
~~end of chapter 8 - please read and review~~~  
  
A/n: strips of songs sang by Kaze and Shinichi is written by me, on one of my attempts of writing a song. 


	9. chapter 9

Love in Disguise  
  
Summary: AU of HYD. 17-year-old Tsukushi is a succesful celebrity, using the stage name Aikawa Anna, but when she's already famous worldwide, her dad told her to stop and return to Japan with the rest of the family. Oh yeah, in this story, Tsukushi's not a plain beauty, but a very beautiful girl.  
  
Free-talk section: A bit upset with Amyza due to her badly done chapter, but, she's really very stressed out right now, can't blame her. Still love her stories so much, though.   
  
By: Myzee  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Tsukushi played 'Inner Pain', the song that she wrote and sang as 'Aikawa Anna'. Rui immediately followed the tune, and played it on his violin.   
  
"Very nice," commented Shizuka, applauding with the rest, as Tsukushi and Rui finished playing.  
  
"It is a very nice song, who wrote it originally?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
Tsukushi rolled her eyes. "You don't know who sang that song?" she asked. "Now that I've told you, Now that I've showed you, the pain that you've put me through," she sang.  
  
"It was written, composed and sang by Aikawa anna," Tsukushi informed. "I'm a big fan of hers,"  
  
"Then you are just like Shigeru," Akira said. "Tsukasa here has a crush on Aikawa Anna,"  
  
"I know, Soujiro told me," Tsukushi replied.  
  
"Soujiro!" Tsukasa growled.  
  
"Couldn't help it, I was telling Tsukushi on how she look just like Aikawa Anna, and that information came out," Soujiro said, grinning sheepishly. "Just take off her spectacles, and they are a spitting image,"  
  
Rui, who is the closest to Tsukushi, took off Tsukushi's spectacles for her.  
  
"Oh yes!" Shizuka said. "She does look like Aikawa Anna,"  
  
"Are you sure that you are not Aikawa Anna, Makino?" asked Akira, laughing silently.  
  
"Nope, we are two different people," Tsukushi replied. "It's just a coincidence that we look alike,"  
  
******  
  
Tsukushi entered class, but she didn't really listen to the teacher, the teachers couldn't do anything, she is, after all, a friend of Nishikado Soujiro.  
  
"Kushi!" Soujiro called in class.  
  
"Nani?" asked Tsukushi.  
  
"Let's skip class, you aren't really listening," Soujiro answered.   
  
"I am, in a way," Tsukushi answered, writing something in her notebook.  
  
"C'mon, you are writing random stuffs," Soujiro said, and hauled Tsukushi up. "We are going out,"  
  
The F4 left the class with Tsukushi, who was so annoyed by them dragging her out. The girls were envious, and the guys were, well... jealous that the beautiful bespectacled Makino Tsukushi are with the F4 almost all the time.  
  
******  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Tsukushi. "I am not gonna leave my baby here in Eitoku!"  
  
"We are just thinking of hanging out at your house," Soujiro thought out loud.  
  
"My house?" Tsukushi asked annoyingly.   
  
"C'mon, what's there for you to hide?" asked Akira, looking at Tsukushi closely.  
  
"Ok, let me make a phonecall first," Tsukushi said, and went over to get some privacy and made a call.  
  
"Hello, Katie," Tsukushi said in French.  
  
"Yes, Tsukushi?" asked Katie, who understood French.  
  
"Clear up any evidence of double A in my room, ask the maids to help you put them in a really, really, really remote room in the mansion," Tsukushi said. "The F4 are coming to my house!"  
  
"What kind of language are you using?" asked Tsukasa. "It sound so rubbish!"  
  
"It's gibberish, Tsukasa!" corrected Akira. "Not rubbish,"  
  
"Okay, what exactly do you guys wanna do in my house?" asked Tsukushi.  
  
"Just hang out,"   
  
*******  
  
Katie called up Tsubame, Tsukushi's personal maid.  
  
"Miss Tsukushi asked you if you and the others could help me clear up anything about Aikawa Anna in her room," Katie said. "And then place it in a really, really, really remote room in the mansion,"  
  
Tsubame nodded. "All her trophies, scripts, and pictures as Aikawa Anna, right?"  
  
Katie nodded.  
  
The maids, there's a lot of them at Tsukushi's apartments, and Katie helped them to distinguish all Anna's stuffs.  
  
The cleaning up took almost an entire hour, but nonetheless, the room is not only spotless, but screamed 'Tsukushi'.  
  
******  
  
Tsukushi drove with Soujiro, while the others are in their respective cars.  
  
"What are we going to do at my house, anyway?" asked Tsukushi.  
  
Soujiro shrugged. "Well, it could be anything,"  
  
They arrived at the Makino mansion, which is actually, just a few blocks down from the Domyouji mansion.  
  
"Miss Tsukushi, you were supposed to be at school," said the butler, when he opened the door for Tsukushi and the rest.  
  
"I know, these guys dragged me out," Tsukushi admitted to the butler. She gave her key to the butler.  
  
"Tell Toro to move my car to the garage," she instructed.  
  
"Where should we park our cars, Makino?" asked Akira.  
  
"Well, you could ask my driver to move it for you, or just leave it there, and make my parents growl later," Tsukushi answered him.  
  
"Well, I'll settle for the latter," Tsukasa replied.  
  
"You mean, the former," corrected Soujiro.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Tsukasa grouched.  
  
********  
  
Tsukushi took them to her apartments, which is at the East Wing of the mansion.  
  
"Your house is as big as Tsukasa's," commented Akira. "And like Tsukasa, you have a wing of your own,"   
  
Tsukushi shrugged. "This house is so big, I got lost on my first day back home," she said.   
  
"You got lost in your own house?" asked Shizuka. "That's new,"  
  
"I didn't grow up here," Tsukushi explained. "I spent almost my entire life in Los Angeles,"  
  
"By the way, nice sitting room, you designed it?" asked Shigeru, who skipped school to join them.  
  
Tsukushi shook her head. "This used to be my late aunt's apartments, she did the interior decorating," Tsukushi explained. "Since I loved her so much, I took over her room, and didn't change one bit of the decoration,"  
  
"Wah! You got the special edition 'Teen' issue, with Aikawa Anna as the cover!" Shigeru gushed.  
  
'Damn! Katie, you left something!' Tsukushi thought.  
  
"Wow, you look just like Aikawa Anna, Tsukushi," said Shigeru.  
  
"I've said it a thousand times already, it's just pure coincidence," Tsukushi growled.  
  
"But then, your voice is also similar to Anna-kun's voice," Shizuka said.  
  
"Coincidence, and besides, isn't Anna a recording artist at your recording company, Shigeru?" asked Tsukushi.  
  
"Just for a few years, not that they tell how many years," Shigeru answered. "Probably until she's bored of Japan,"  
  
*********  
  
~~Saturday, morning~~  
  
"Morning! Anna-chan!" greeted Kaze, as he saw Anna come out from her trailer.  
  
"Morning, Kaze," Anna greeted. "Good morning to you to, Kane,"  
  
"Morning, Anna, Kaze," greeted Takeshi.  
  
"Can't wait for the filming today eh?" asked Takeshi. "It will be your first scene being a 'boy', Anna,"  
  
Anna nodded.   
  
"Okay, we'll begin filming right now," said the director. "Takeshi, Aikawa and Saotome, please enter the studio,"  
  
"Sure thing," Anna replied.  
  
----Filming of Ichigo Channel----  
  
Scene 5, Take 1  
  
"What do you mean? Act like a boy for one year?" shouted Ichikou, wearing a dress, yet having a boyish hairdo.  
  
"Onee-chan! I really want to be an idol," sobbed Ken.  
  
"Ichikou, just be a boy for a year, and at the same time, look after your brother, isn't that easy enough?" asked Mr. Tendou.  
  
"But..." Ichikou tried to say.  
  
Ken gave a sad look.  
  
"All right! I'll be a boy for a year," Ichikou said defeatedly.  
  
"Great! Just sign these papers, and please remember NOT to tell anyone about this," Mr. Tendou said.  
  
"We'll begin Trijet's first advertisment tommorow," said Mr. Tendou.  
  
"Cut!" shouted the director. "Let's move on to Scene 6, this one will be done outside,"  
  
They did a couple of shots, and after that the director called it an end.  
  
"We'll be doing some shots this afternoon, please be here on time," said the director. "And Aikawa-san, Ishihara-san, Saotome-san, and Ashiya-san, I need to talk to the four of you,"  
  
"What is it, Miura-san?" asked Anna.  
  
"I know the four of you all attend regular schools, but can you take a break from school to do this film?" asked Miura. "Aikawa, you requested to just shoot your scenes during weekends, it is taking time,"  
  
"Miura-san, Ishihara and I have home tutors," answered Ashiya. "It will be okay for us to bring our tutors to the set,"  
  
"The same goes with me, I could have a break from school, and hire a tutor," said Saotome.  
  
"What about you, Aikawa-san?" asked Miura. "The rest agreed to take a break from school,"  
  
"Ah, I'll think about it," Anna answered. "Just wait till my manager calls you up,"  
  
"All right," replied Miura.  
  
Anna went over to her trailer, leaving the boys behind.  
  
"She really is a mystery," said Saotome. "Where does she go to school anyway?"  
  
Ishihara and Ashiya shrugged.   
  
"We've never seen her outside the set, either shopping or in a school uniform, although, her security is very tight," observed Ishihara.  
  
"Oh yeah," said Ashiya.  
  
******  
  
That afternoon, they are doing another scene.  
  
"Soujiro, I couldn't join you, I'm very busy at the moment," Tsukushi said on the phone.  
  
"Are you at home?" asked Soujiro.  
  
"No, I'm at my father's office, he insisted that I learn some of the trade," Tsukushi lied.  
  
"Ok... Shigeru wanted to bring us all and watch Aikawa Anna act as a boy today," Soujiro said. "I wanted to bring you along,"  
  
"What?" asked Tsukushi.  
  
"You said yourself that you are a big fan of hers, that's why I wanted to bring you along," Soujiro answered.  
  
"Soujiro, I've to go," Tsukushi said. "Call you later!"  
  
Tsukushi quickly ended the conversation.  
  
"Katie!" Tsukushi shouted.  
  
"What is it?" asked Katie.  
  
"The F4 and Shigeru are going to be here, watching me act!" Tsukushi answered. "Help me!"  
  
"Okay, I'll tell the producers to not let any fan get through!" Katie replied, and went to call the producer.  
  
"Yes, Miss Aikawa do not want to meet any fans today, she wants to concentrate on doing the shoot," Katie said on the phone.  
  
******  
  
The F4 and Shigeru arrived, but they could only watch from afar.  
  
"She does not want to meet fans today," Shigeru said to the rest of the guys.  
  
"Why?" asked Tsukasa. "I really, really want to meet her!"   
  
Tsukasa has brought a bouquet of a dozen roses and a teddy bear to be given to Aikawa Anna.  
  
"Okay, the four of you, please be quiet, they are starting to shoot the scene," Shigeru said. "There's Aikawa Anna going out from her trailer,"  
  
Anna was leaving her trailer when she saw the five people next to the producer.  
  
"Damn it!" Anna said to herself.  
  
"You were saying, Anna-chan?" asked Kaze.  
  
"No, nothing," Anna answered.   
  
"Let's give our best shots for this scene, okay?" asked Kaze. "You are going to be a boy at one time, and then, a girl,"  
  
Anna nodded.  
  
"Some of the fans are watching," Kaze observed. "Rich boys and girls,"   
  
"How do you know they are rich?" asked Anna.  
  
"It's obvious, from the clothing and the way they hold themselves," Kaze answered. "For a while, I thought you were one of them,"  
  
"Huh?" asked Anna.  
  
"Well, sometimes you gave the haughty upper-class act," Kaze shrugged. "But you do work for a living, but those people don't, they rely on their parents' money,"  
  
'They are my friends, damn you,' thought Tsukushi.  
  
"I suppose some people are luckier than most," Anna replied, smiling. "And I need to talk to the director for a while,"  
  
She strode off to the director.  
  
"What are those people doing over there?" asked Anna. "I thought I said I wanted no fans,"  
  
"Those fans are powerful people who holds the share of Paramount Pictures in Japan," Miura answered. "We couldn't do anything,"  
  
"I won't be able to work properly if there are fans watching me," Anna said.  
  
"See what I told you, Anna, you have that haughty upper-class look," Kaze said. "You were able to work last time with all those extras, where most of them are your fans,"  
  
"Kaze, the extras act, these people don't," Anna replied.   
  
"C'mon, imagine that they are not there," Kaze said, hugging Anna from behind. "Do this for the rest of the cast,"  
  
"All right," Anna sighed. "Just make sure none of them sneak into my trailer,"  
  
Anna took her cellphone, and called her bodyguards.  
  
"James, Peter, do not let ANYONE enter my trailer," Anna said on the phone.  
  
"Yes, Miss Aikawa," answered James.  
  
Anna watched as James stand attention at the front of her door, and Anna knew, Peter will be at the back of the door.  
  
They finally shot the scene, and Shigeru was amazed at how professionally Anna could act (she didn't know Anna gave a tantrum just now).  
  
"I couldn't wait to give her these flowers and this bear!" Tsukasa whined.  
  
"There, her scene is finished, you could go over and give her those flowers, Tsukasa," Shigeru said.  
  
Anna was walking towards her trailer when Tsukasa approached her.  
  
"Aikawa-san," Tsukasa started.   
  
"Yes?" Anna asked, smiling at Tsukasa.  
  
"Here's something for you," Tsukasa said, his face red from shyness.  
  
"Why thank you, what's your name?" asked Anna, taking the flowers and bear from Tsukasa.  
  
"Domyouji Tsukasa," Tsukasa said.  
  
"Well, I'll remember this bear as the first bear I received from a fan in Japan, it will be called Tsukasa Bear," Anna replied, and gave Tsukasa a kiss at the cheek.  
  
Anna entered her trailer, while Tsukasa fainted on the spot.  
  
end of chapter 9 - please read and review... 


	10. chapter 10 thanx reviewers

Love in Disguise  
  
Summary: AU of HYD. 17-year-old Tsukushi is a succesful celebrity, using the stage name Aikawa Anna, but when she's already famous worldwide, her dad told her to stop and return to Japan with the rest of the family. Oh yeah, in this story, Tsukushi's not a plain beauty, but a very beautiful girl.  
  
By: Myzee  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Tsukasa, wake up!" Shigeru said.  
  
"Don't bother, he's in dreamland already," Akira said. "Let me and Soujiro carry him,"  
  
"Just a kiss from Aikawa Anna, and he passed out," said Soujiro. "How typical of Tsukasa,"  
  
"Well, every other guy who got kissed by Aikawa Anna will pass out too," Shigeru said. "I don't blame him,"  
  
********  
  
Anna, meanwhile, couldn't change into Tsukushi just yet, due to the people outside.  
  
"Darn it, Katie!" Anna said. "I couldn't go out yet, they'll trail me wherever I go!"  
  
"You could always go to your 'private' apartment," Katie suggested.  
  
"I don't have a private apartment," Anna replied. "I live here with my parents, remember?"  
  
"They are gone, Miss Aikawa," said James, who's watching the scene outside.  
  
Katie took Anna's stuff, and both of them went out and entered the unmarked tinted black car.  
  
Inside, Anna took her wig, and became Tsukushi.  
  
"Oh yeah, the director wants me to shoot scenes everday," Tsukushi said to Katie. "He said I'm lagging the production,"  
  
"Well, that means, you are going to take a few months off school, and I will arrange a private tutor for your lessons," Katie replied. "But what are you going to tell your friends?"  
  
Tsukushi shrugged. "I've run out of excuses already,"   
  
"And, I just got a fax from Okawahara Records, it seems that they want you to do a concert in Japan," said Katie. "It will be a busy month for you,"  
  
"Is it a tour, or just one concert in Tokyo?" asked Tsukushi.  
  
"Just one concert in Tokyo," answered Katie. "But if you are succesful with that concert, they might want to add on Nagasaki, Hokkaido, and Osaka as the other cities,"  
  
"Just accept it, Katie, I feel like singing anyway," Tsukushi answered. "Just make sure none of these coincide with Makino Tsukushi's stuffs,"  
  
Katie nodded.  
  
*******  
  
~~Makino Mansion~~  
  
"You have to take some leave off school?" asked Mr. Makino.  
  
Tsukushi nodded.  
  
"So, I need some alibi to tell the teachers, and of course, my friends," answered Tsukushi.  
  
"What alibi did you use when the young Nishikado called you up when you were at the set?" asked Mrs. Makino.  
  
"I told him that I'm at otoosan's office, learning the business," Tsukushi answered.  
  
"Just use that alibi," Mr. Makino replied. "Their fathers, and mother know how strict your father is when it comes to work,"  
  
"Or, you could always tell that you are with your okaasan, shopping," Mrs. Makino said.  
  
"And then, Okawahara Shigeru, who just became a friend, will want to join me," Tsukushi replied drily.  
  
"Or, I could tell them that I'm going back to L.A. for a while," Tsukushi said. "But I told them I don't have friends in L.A.,"  
  
"Well, just tell them that your mother is doing something in L.A. for the Makino Corporation, and you are requested to join her there," replied Mrs. Makino.  
  
*********  
  
~~Eitoku High~~  
  
"This is my last day at school," Tsukushi said to Soujiro.  
  
"Eh, why?" asked Soujiro.  
  
"My mother is going to L.A. and she insisted that I join her," Tsukushi lied. "I'm just taking a few months' break,"  
  
"Why do you have to go?" asked Soujiro. "Couldn't she do it alone?"  
  
"Tough luck," Tsukushi replied drily. "She's the one who forced me back home,"  
  
"There's no point in arguing with her about it, Mrs. Makino Akiko is the 2nd most manipulating woman alive," said Tsukushi.  
  
"Oh yeah, speaking of that, who is the first one?" asked Soujiro.  
  
"Domyouji's mother," Tsukushi answered. "She controls the business in Japan and New York, right?"  
  
Soujiro nodded. "Your mother?" he asked.  
  
"She controls only some parts of the company, the rest is my father," answered Tsukushi.  
  
"Tsukushi, I know this is weird for me, but..." stammered Soujiro.  
  
"What is it?" asked Tsukushi.   
  
"I feel, we've been spending time together for quite a while..." Soujiro mumbled.  
  
"Don't tell me that you are in love with me," Tsukushi joked.  
  
"No!" Soujiro said, shock in his face. "I'm a lady's man remember?"  
  
Tsukushi smiled knowingly, but yet, there's something inside that hurts. It hurts a lot.  
  
********  
  
~~Airport~~ the next day  
  
"Okay, bye," Tsukushi said to the F4, Shigeru and Shizuka.   
  
"Tsukushi, we'll be late!" said Mrs. Makino.  
  
Tsukushi entered the departure hall, and gave one last look towards her friends.  
  
"You aren't going to L.A. for real, right?" asked Tsukushi.  
  
"No, I'm going to Osaka," answered Mrs. Makino.  
  
"Osaka?" asked Tsukushi.  
  
Mrs. Makino nodded, "And you'll be joining me there,"  
  
"Why would I want to go to Osaka?" asked Tsukushi.  
  
"We are going to visit your grandmother," Mrs. Makino answered.   
  
"She's still alive?" asked Tsukushi, shock written in her face.  
  
"Of course she's still alive," Mrs. Makino replied annoyingly.   
  
"Then why aren't Otoosan and Susumu join us?" asked Tsukushi.  
  
"Your grandmother hates your father, and Susumu looks so much like your father," answered Mrs. Makino.  
  
***********  
  
~~Osaka~~  
  
"Welcome home to Osaka, Mrs. Akiko, Miss Tsukushi," said the bodyguards.  
  
"Is my mother doing very well, Hana?" asked Mrs. Makino.  
  
The man named Hana answered, "Doing extremely well, Mrs. Akiko,"   
  
The men in black escorted Tsukushi and her mom into a limo, and off they went towards the Aikawa House.  
  
----Aikawa House----  
  
"There you are, Akiko, it's been a while since you return," said Mrs. Aikawa. "Ah, you brought your always missing daughter with you,"  
  
"How are you doing, grandmother?" asked Tsukushi.  
  
"I heard you on TV, my dear," Mrs. Aikawa answered. "That Anna girl is you, don't try denying it,"  
  
"Ah, yes," Tsukushi replied. "How do you know, grandmother?"  
  
"There's no denying that you are the same person," answered Mrs. Aikawa. "And you used the name 'Aikawa' of all names,"  
  
"Tsukushi, such a bad name too, I'd rather call you Anna, is it okay?" asked Mrs. Aikawa.  
  
"All right, grandmother, but both Otoosan and Okaasan do not like that name," Tsukushi replied.  
  
"What your father hates, my dear, is what I like, with the exception of your mother," said Mrs. Aikawa. "Thank god that man received his inheritance when you were born, and that sister of his decided to be a nun, or, he won't be able to feed this mother of yours,"  
  
Tsukushi never knew that her mother actually came from a prominent family in Osaka, but now she knew.  
  
"I know that your mother is going to be here for quite a while, while you are staying here for one day only, isn't that right, Ana?" asked Mrs. Aikawa.  
  
"Ah, how do you know?" asked Tsukushi.  
  
"I pulled some strings," answered Mrs. Aikawa nonchalantly. "I heard the director want you to work everyday,"  
  
"Yes, and it's going to be hard to disguise myself as Tsukushi," answered Tsukushi.  
  
"Well, just be Anna, *only* Anna for three months," replied Mrs. Aikawa. "Here's a key to the Aikawa House in Tokyo, your mother never goes there, am I right, Akiko?"  
  
"Mother, I have a husband, of course I live at the Makino Mansion," answered Mrs. Makino defeatedly.  
  
"Is that wise, grandmother?" asked Tsukushi.  
  
"You don't have to go to school that way, and a tutor will come to that house every midday," answered Mrs. Aikawa. "It will be just you, and that manager of yours,"  
  
"And when I had an investigator to search your background, I saw that you only have one car which do not have 'M.Tsukushi' as the licence plate," said Mrs. Aikawa.  
  
"At that house, there's some cars which says 'AA' as the licence plate, some of them your mother's old cars, some are new cars which I intend to give to you, you are my only granddaughter," continued Mrs. Aikawa. "Too bad Aikawa Holdings do not directly belong to us anymore,"   
  
"Aikawa Holdings?" asked Tsukushi. "I never heard of it,"  
  
"You never heard of it because it is a company based in Japan, and Japan only," answered Mrs. Aikawa. "It's not a big company like your father's,"  
  
******  
  
The three ladies had dinner together, where her grandmother made Tsukushi wear the traditional yukata, and then, after that, Tsukushi was shown to her room which is adjacent to her mother's.   
  
During the night, something's nagging Tsukushi inside, why would her grandmother hate her father that much?  
  
Wanting to know more, she went out of her room, and knocked on her mother's shoji screen door.  
  
"Enter," instructed Makino Akiko.  
  
"Okaasan," Tsukushi started.  
  
"You want to ask me some things, right?" asked Mrs. Makino.  
  
Tsukushi nodded.  
  
"Why do grandmother hate father that much?" asked Tsukushi.  
  
"Because I broke my engagement with another guy to be with your father," answered Mrs. Makino.  
  
"And this another guy was chosen by grandmother?" asked Tsukushi.  
  
"He was my first cousin," Mrs. Makino answered. "We were very close, but I could never love him,"  
  
"You know your father came to his inheritance a little bit late," said Mrs. Makino. "And when I married him, there is no hope that he will be the next president of Makino Corporation, that made your grandmother very angry then,"  
  
"And then, when he DID become president, he went to Los Angeles, to take over the business, and brought me with him, making the hatred in your grandmother to rise even more, since her only daughter was taken away from her," continued Mrs. Makino.  
  
"You couldn't really blame her though, we settled our differences years ago, and she wanted to meet you very much, that's why I dragged you here," said Mrs. Makino. "And giving you keys to the Aikawa House means that she accepted you as a part of her family,"  
  
"Okaasan, how big is the Aikawa House?" asked Tsukushi.  
  
"Hmm... not as big as the Makino Mansion, but big nonetheless, there's an army of servants waiting you over there," answered Mrs. Makino. "You'll have a great time over there,"  
  
"Okaasan, what happened to Aikawa Holdings?" asked Tsukushi.  
  
"Since your grandparents disown me, they were left with no heirs, so, an uncle of yours, one of my cousins, took the job, but your grandmother still holds some of the shares," answered Mrs. Makino.  
  
*******  
  
Tsukushi returned to Tokyo the next day, and immediately went to the Makino Mansion.  
  
"Do you want us to unpack for you, Miss Tsukushi?" asked Tsubame.  
  
"No, call Katie McDermott, and pack your stuffs, Tsubame, I'm bringing you with me," answered Tsukushi. "Before you pack your clothes, tell Kelvin, Toro, James and Peter to pack their clothes, and tell James to start up my car which has a normal licence plate,"  
  
"Where are we going, Kushi?" asked Katie, as she packed her clothes.  
  
"The Aikawa House," Tsukushi answered.  
  
"Aikawa House?" asked Katie.  
  
Tsukushi nodded. "My grandmother told me to use it and become Anna for 3 weeks,"  
  
They went outside with the luggages, and James has already started up the car, which is a limo.  
  
****  
  
~~Inside the car~~  
  
"Okay, listen up, all of you," said Tsukushi.  
  
"For three weeks, refer to me as 'Miss Anna' or 'Miss Aikawa'," Tsukushi instructed. "All of you knew about these two identities of mine, and Katie here, is my manager,"  
  
"Although my grandmother left the house with a lot of servants, I'm taking you with me," Tsukushi continued. "Don't ever tell ANYONE that you are with me here, everyone thought I had gone to L.A., bringing you with me,"  
  
Tsukushi took off her wig, and became Aikawa Anna.  
  
********  
  
They arrived at the Aikawa House, and what her mother had said about that old house is really true. It is big, but not as big as the Makino Mansion, and its design is more traditional than the Makino Mansion.  
  
"Welcome home, Aikawa Anna-sama, we've been expecting you," bowed the butler. "The Aikawa Aya-sama told us that you are staying here for 3 weeks, I am Haruomi,"  
  
"Haruomi, these are my servants, Tsubame, my personal maid, Kelvin, Toro, James and Peter, my bodyguards," Anna said. "While this is my friend and personal manager, Katie McDermott,"  
  
"I will make your stay very comfortable, Aikawa-sama," bowed the butler again. "I will show you and your friend your room, while this maid, Haruko will show the servants where their rooms are,"  
  
"Make sure their rooms are an easy access to anywhere in the mansion, I need them," Anna instructed. "And that my room and Katie's are adjacent to each other as well,"  
  
Anna and Katie walked with Haruomi towards their rooms.  
  
"I hope you like you stay here, Aikawa-sama," said Haruomi.  
  
"I noticed there's another traditional-looking house next door," Anna noted.  
  
"That is the house of the Nishikado Family, the owner of Nishikado Corporation," Haruomi informed.  
  
end of chapter 10 - please read and review 


	11. chapter 11

Love in Disguise  
  
Summary: AU of HYD. 17-year-old Tsukushi is a succesful celebrity, using the stage name Aikawa Anna, but when she's already famous worldwide, her dad told her to stop and return to Japan with the rest of the family. Oh yeah, in this story, Tsukushi's not a plain beauty, but a very beautiful girl.  
  
By: Myzee  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Shigeru was walking around the mall, shopping, when she spotted a tabloid magazine which usually have the latest gossips on not only the celebrities of Japan and the world, they also have gossips about the richest in Japan, which included her family, the Okawahara, the Domyouji, the Nishikado, the Hanazawa, the Mimasaka and lately, the Makino.   
  
"Hmm, better buy one," she said to herself, and bought herself that magazine.   
  
The 'hot' story is apparently, 'One - a famous celebrity, the other - heiress to multi-million dollar company'   
  
"What's that story about?" Shigeru asked herself, and placed the magazine back inside its bag.  
  
She went to her car, she doesn't feel like being chauffered today, and entered the driver's side of the car.  
  
"I'd better read that afterwards," she said to herself, and drove herself back to the Okawahara Estate.  
  
Passing a few houses, including the traditional Nishikado house, she noticed a car entering the unusually empty traditional house next to the Nishikado.  
  
"Better ask Okaasan who used to live there," she said to herself.  
  
******  
  
"Tadaima!" Shigeru announced herself in.  
  
"Welcome home, Shigeru," greeted her mother. "I see you've done some shopping,"  
  
Shigeru nodded. "Okaasan, I was just wondering, who lives at the house next to the Nishikado's?"  
  
"Oh, you mean that traditional bungalow?" asked Mrs. Okawahara.   
  
Shigeru nodded, and Mrs. Okawahara informed, "That's the Aikawa Tokyo House, the Aikawa family used to live there, but now, their matriatch, Aikawa, I don't remember her first name, prefer to spend her time at the Osaka house, they came from Okasa, you see,"   
  
"Aikawa?" asked Shigeru.  
  
Mrs. Okawahara nodded, "You probably don't remember, you weren't born when scandals erupted in the Aikawa family, when their only daughter refused to marry her chosen one, her first cousin,"  
  
"Made the family disown her, and then that cousin died, leaving another cousin of hers as the heir, and after that their business in Tokyo collapsed," Mrs. Okawahara continued. "The Aikawa family left Tokyo, I don't remember if they still keep the Tokyo House,"  
  
"If their business collapse, why are they still rich?" asked Shigeru.  
  
"Because the matriatch, Aikawa, is a shrewd investor, and even though the Aikawa name is rarely spoken these days, she still is a major shareholder in most companies," answered Mrs. Okawahara.   
  
"Who is the daughter?" asked Shigeru, feeling very, very curious indeed. "The family must have been very angry that they disowned her,"  
  
"Them disowning her brought her luck, she married a man who had no hopes of becoming a President of his family's corporation then, but now, she's the vice-chairman of her in-law's corporation," answered Mrs. Okawahara. "But you, don't even think of breaking off your engagement with Domyouji Tsukasa,"  
  
"Why would I? I love him," Shigeru answered. "Thanks for that very long information, okaasan,"  
  
"Certainly," answered Mrs. Okawahara.  
  
*******  
  
Shigeru went to her room, and left the shopping bags near the door. She grabbed the tabloid magazine, and started flipping the pages. The title caught her, 'One - Famous Celebrity, the Other - Heiress to multi-million dollar company'  
  
"That's Aikawa Anna and Makino Tsukushi!" Shigeru said to herself, noticing two photographs being placed next to each other. "They look like they are identical twins,"  
  
~~~Article~~  
  
'One - famous Celebrity, the other - Heiress to multi-million dollar Company'  
  
I thought my eyes were deceiving me when I was invited to be the reporter for the Makino Welcoming Ball. There she was, clad in her cream formal wear, her face beautiful, arriving fashionably late, with an equally handsome gentleman holding her hand. I said to myself, 'Wow! Aikawa Anna is invited as well!'. Truth is,Anna's not invited, and she's not Anna, but the present heiress to the Makino Corporation, Makino Tsukushi.   
  
I approached Miss Makino and asked her if she noticed that she looks just like Aikawa Anna. With a laugh, she answered me, everybody said she looks just like Aikawa, but that was just a mere coincidence. Just to quote her, she said, 'Anna and I have nothing in common aside from our face and the fact that we both lived in Los Angeles, and we love music'.  
  
How true her statement is, Aikawa Anna is a famous celebrity, making money through her own talents, and started her way from the bottom, while Makino Tsukushi is an heiress, born with a silver spoon dangling from her mouth, and it's not her making the money, it's her family, after all, she is the sixth generation of the Makino Family. Aikawa Anna do not go to Eitoku Academy, it has been rumoured that she's going to a 'normal' school in Japan, but nobody has seen her around, maybe she is home tutored. Makino Tsukushi meanwhile, goes to Eitoku Academy, along with the sons of Domyouji, Nishikado, Hanazawa and Mimasaka.  
  
And yet, she resembled Aikawa Anna in more ways than one. Makino Tsukushi would deny this, but she has the same haughtiness that Aikawa Anna projects towards her peers. Their voice is a little bit alike, and the way the both of them look at you, it's like peering into your soul.   
  
The similarities between those two are a mystery, which may be solved if, the two are actually the same person. But that's too preposterous to be true.  
  
~~~End Article~~  
  
"Wow, it's not just me who noticed it!" Shigeru said to herself. "Hahaha, that's right, the two being the same person is too preposterous to be true,"   
  
***********  
  
The F4 hung out at Tsukasa's house again, and Shigeru brought the magazine with her.  
  
"You are reading that junk, Shigeru?" asked Shizuka.  
  
"The article about Aikawa Anna and Makino Tsukushi made me buy it," Shigeru answered. "Hey, Nishii, why do you look so sad?"  
  
"He's sad because Makino hasn't called him yet!" Akira joked.  
  
"Really? The playboy Nishii, falling for Tsukushi?" asked Shigeru. "Wow!"  
  
"Shut up!" Soujiro said, sighing.  
  
"I'm not falling for her," he lied.  
  
"You should add a 'yet' after that," observed Shizuka. "Or maybe delete the 'not',"  
  
"Look, if you miss her that much, why not just call her up?" asked Tsukasa, annoyed.  
  
"Speaking of Aikawa Anna, she'll be doing a concert very soon!" Shigeru said excitedly. "I could get the front row tickets for us!"  
  
"Hey Nishii, Aikawa Anna looks just like Tsukushi," Shigeru said. "Maybe it could clear up your mind about Tsukushi,"  
  
*******  
  
Anna meanwhile, is filming yet another scene of Ichigo Channel. They have been shooting non-stop everyday.  
  
She's getting ready to shoot the scene where she and Kaze would kiss, really kiss.  
  
"Action!"  
  
"You are still angry what happened last time?" asked Kanazaki (Kaze).  
  
"No," answered Ichigo (Anna).  
  
"Liar, you are obviously angry," replied Kanazaki.  
  
"You must be angry," repeated Kanazaki.  
  
"KANAZAKI! YOU ARE IRRITATING!" shouted Ichigo.  
  
"Wait,"   
  
"Sorry, I..." Ichigo mumbled, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"No..." Ichigo mumbled again, covering her face with her hands.  
  
Kanazaki leaned into Ichigo, and placed a kiss on her chaste lips.  
  
"Cut!" shouted the director. "Good work, Ashiya, Aikawa, on that kiss,"  
  
********  
  
"Phew!" Kaze sighed when he reached the trailer he shared with his band mate, Shinichi.  
  
"Kaze, you did that kissing scene quite well," Shinichi observed. "One take!"  
  
"I guess I really do fall for her already, Shinichi," Kaze said.   
  
"Kaze, Shinichi, I've already gotten word from Aikawa Anna's manager," said their manager, Nakatsu Mizuki, who's been there the entire time. "She agrees on the duet, and she wants both of you to make an appearance on her Tokyo Concert,"  
  
"This is a dream come true!" Kaze said excitedly.   
  
**********  
  
Kaze and Shinichi watched as Anna played out the second scene with Takeshi Kaneshiro.  
  
"Good morning!" Mr. Tendou (Takeshi Kaneshiro) greeted to the obviously day-dreaming Ichikou (Anna).  
  
"Ah!" screamed Ichikou (Anna). "Don't sneak up on me from behind!"  
  
"Were you thinking of something?" asked Mr. Tendou. "You are blushing,"  
  
"I'm going to prepare breakfast," said Ichikou hurriedly.  
  
*******  
  
~~~Two Weeks later~~~  
  
"Can't believe that this film will be over in two months' time, they cut a lot of scenes!" Anna said, holding the manga in her hand.  
  
The cast and crew are having a drink at one of the remote cafe in Tokyo.  
  
"They have to," replied Takeshi Kaneshiro. "They are doing a movie, not a series,"  
  
"But we'll be working on our duet song, Anna-chan?" asked Kaze.  
  
"Hai," Anna answered. "And that concert,"  
  
"When is your concert, Anna?" asked Takeshi.  
  
"Probably after this film is finished," answered Anna.  
  
******  
  
Back home at the Aikawa House...  
  
Anna locked herself away in her room, and called Soujiro.  
  
"Kushi!" answered Soujiro. "How was L.A.? You didn't call me earlier!"  
  
"I'm very busy," Tsukushi answered. "And I don't want to call you when you are obviously in bed with another girl,"  
  
"We were watching the trailer of 'Ichigo Channel', it's looks like it will be a very nice film," Soujro said. "Shigeru dragged us, she said it should do me some good since Aikawa Anna looks just like you,"  
  
Tsukushi laughed.   
  
"Jirou, I've to go, my mother is calling me," Tsukushi said suddenly. "Bye,"  
  
"Bye,"   
  
*******  
  
Anna was shooting again one day when the F4, Shigeru and Shizuka came to the set, again! But this scene is nearing the end of the film.  
  
"Okay, Miss Toudou, Miss Okawahara, Mr. Hanazawa, Mr. Domyouji, Mr. Nishikado and Mr. Mimasaka, please refrain from speaking when you are watching the shooting," said the director.  
  
"All right, we'll keep quiet," answered Shigeru.  
  
This time, the set location is at a room.   
  
"Action!" shouted the director.  
  
"Sousuke..." sobbed Ichigo (Anna), and ran towards Sousuke (Shinichi).  
  
"What is it? Ichigo?" asked Sousuke. "Did Kanazaki hurt you again?"  
  
"Sousuke, I've to tell you a secret," answered Ichigo.  
  
"A secret?" asked Sousuke.  
  
Ichigo nodded, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
She whispered something into Sousuke's ears.  
  
"What?" asked Sousuke. "Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Kanazaki found out by himself and immediately jumped to conclusion that... that I want to fool him!" answered Ichigo and cried again.   
  
"You are forced to become a boy, and he blamed you for that? That bastard!" said Sousuke angrily.  
  
"Are you not angry at me for deceiving you?" asked Ichigo.  
  
Sousuke shook his head. "You were forced, Ichi,"  
  
"Cut!" shouted the director. "That's it for now,"  
  
"Anna-chan, you are great!" Shinichi said to Anna.   
  
"Thank you," Anna answered.   
  
Tsukasa again, approached Anna to give her flowers and more teddy bears.  
  
"Thank you, Tsukasa-kun," Anna said to Tsukasa, and bestowed Tsukasa a kiss at the cheek.  
  
end of chapter 11 - please read and review.  
  
A/n: the last scene of the film that I wrote is totally my own idea, in the real manga, number 1 confesses to all that she's a girl. But then, screenwriters usually change some of the scenes in films that's being adapted from books anyway, real example: almost all Harry Potter movies had its book scenes cut and changed. 


	12. chapter 12

Love in Disguise  
  
Summary: AU of HYD. 17-year-old Tsukushi is a succesful celebrity, using the stage name Aikawa Anna, but when she's already famous worldwide, her dad told her to stop and return to Japan with the rest of the family. Oh yeah, in this story, Tsukushi's not a plain beauty, but a very beautiful girl.  
  
By: Myzee  
  
A/n: The filming is done very quickly because they use the whole day to shoot scenes, and the screenwriter decided to cut up a lot of scenes.   
  
Chapter 12  
  
Two months had passed since Tsukushi became totally Anna. The filming has finished, and all Anna had to do was do some of the narration in the studio for the film.  
  
At the same time, she is preparing for her concert, where she'll be singing a lot of her English songs, since she hasn't written any Japanese songs yet.  
  
******  
  
~~At Katie's temporary office at Okawahara Records~~  
  
"You are going to start singing an upbeat song," said Katie. "And then, a slow song, and then, another upbeat song, and then, another slow song,"  
  
"Before that, there will be another person singing before you, and then, for a while, you are going to take a break, and 'Boys' will sing, and then, you are singing with 'Boys'," continued Katie.  
  
Anna nodded at all that, she's really exhausted, to tell the truth.  
  
"What's the song that I'm going to sing with 'Boys'?" asked Anna.  
  
"Well, they are going to pick that one out, we'll talk about that later," answered Katie.  
  
"Where is the concert going to be held?" asked Anna.  
  
"It's a place where the F4. the Taiwanese pop group, held their concert a year ago," answered Katie. "I don't know where it is,"  
  
"The F4 once held a concert there?" asked Anna, suddenly waking up. "Damn! Too bad I couldn't speak Mandarin and they couldn't speak Japanese! Then we could hold a concert together!"  
  
"You couldn't speak Mandarin?" asked Katie. "I thought your mother made you take Mandarin lessons in the States,"  
  
"Yeah, she did, but not a lot, it's harder to speak than Japanese, plus I don't have anyone to practice with," answered Anna, reliving her horrible memories of Mandarin tuition at home in the States. "I couldn't really pronounce some of the words right, made my sensei angry all the time,"  
  
"The last song that you are going to sing is a graduation song," said Katie.  
  
"Why a graduation song?" asked Anna. "Is that song by Vitamin C?"  
  
Katie nodded and answered, "A graduation song because the time of the concert coincides with the graduation of some people from school, and if you notice, he ending of Ichigo Channel also coincide with a graduation theme,"   
  
Anna shrugged.  
  
********  
  
~~At a private room in a bar~~  
  
Soujiro played with his phone, twirling it around.  
  
"Why do you seem so bored?" asked Akira. The F4 and Shigeru had decided to hang at a bar, Shizuka declined to join them.  
  
"She hasn't called me," answered Soujiro.   
  
"Am I hearing this?" asked Shigeru. "The lady's man, Nishikado Soujiro, is waiting for a girl to call him up?"  
  
"You love her, Soujiro?" asked Rui.  
  
"No!" answered Soujiro. "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't love her?"  
  
"Then, why do you look as if it's the end of the world?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"I just... missed her, that's it, I couldn't really call her because the number she uses doesn't show up on my screen," answered Soujiro. "Usually, she'll be there next to me in class,"  
  
"You don't enter class, Soujiro," reminded Akira.   
  
"It's been two months since she's gone," said Tsukasa, who remembered now.  
  
"Why don't you just go to Los Angeles and find her there?" asked Shigeru.  
  
"Who knows where the mansion is?" asked Soujiro. "I don't know where she lives over there,"  
  
"Damn! The people next door is so noisy!" shouted Shigeru.  
  
*******  
  
At the same time, at the very same bar, the cast of 'Ichigo Channel' is having a drink in another private room just next door to where the F4 is.  
  
"To the success of the film!" saluted Takeshi Kaneshiro.  
  
"To the development of a tv series!" shouted Ashiya Kaze. "It should be a TV series at the first place,"  
  
"Yeah," said Anna, who's reading the manga. "We didn't do this scene!"  
  
"Since this is probably the last time all of us work together, let's sing a song!" suggested Tendo Ran, who became so nice to Anna after watching Anna act.  
  
"What song?" asked Anna.   
  
"The chorus of the graduation song by Vitamin C," answered Ran.   
  
Ran started singing, and the others followed suit.  
  
As we go on,  
  
We remember,   
  
All the times we,   
  
Had together,   
  
And as our lives change,  
  
From whatever,  
  
We will still be  
  
Friends Forever...  
  
They sang that chorus loudly, drinking all the way.  
  
*****  
  
The F4, Shigeru and Anna went home at approximately the same time.   
  
"You couldn't drive, Soujiro, let me drive for you," said Rui.   
  
Soujiro was completely drunk.  
  
"My car???" Soujiro said.  
  
"I'm driving your car, I came here with a driver," said Shigeru. "I'm not drunk,"  
  
"All right..." Soujiro said.  
  
The F4 and Shigeru are at the door of the bar when Anna and her cast friends went out of the bar.  
  
"Anna-chan! You could really hold your alcohol!" said Kaze, wrapping his arms around Anna.  
  
"Kaze, if you do this, people would think we are going out," said Anna, getting rid of Kaze's arms. "Ah, there's my driver, and Shinichi, that bandmate of yours is drunk,"  
  
"Bye, all of you," said Anna, and kissed everyone at the cheek.  
  
Anna was walking towards her car when Soujiro went towards her, and immediately hugged her.  
  
"Hey!" Anna shouted, trying to get rid of Soujiro's hands.  
  
"Kushi!" whispered Soujiro.  
  
"Hey! I'm not Kushi!" Anna lied.   
  
"We are sorry, he's drunk," said Shigeru. "Ah! Aikawa Anna!"  
  
"Is Kushi his girlfriend?" asked Anna. Shigeru took Soujiro out of Anna.  
  
"No, he loves her, but he won't admit it!" Shigeru answered. "That's the girl he loves, Makino Tsukushi, you look just like her,"  
  
"Oh," Anna replied. "Well, I should be going, and this friend of yours should confess to the love of his life before she runs away,"  
  
"She's not here, she's in Los Angeles, and hasn't called him yet," replied Shigeru.   
  
*****  
  
Anna entered her car, and began contemplating whether she should call Soujiro or not.  
  
'I won't call him,' she thought, and then hastily added a 'yet' in her thoughts.  
  
Meanwhile, Shigeru drove Soujiro's car, while Soujiro is in the same car as Rui.  
  
She noticed the car, she remembered the car, because of it's obvious licence AA, that Aikawa Anna was in entered the house that her mother called the 'Aikawa House'.  
  
"If Aikawa Anna lives there, then she's a part of the Aikawa family!" Shigeru said to herself. "But mother said she didn't know if the Aikawa family keep that house or not,"  
  
Shigeru turned to enter the Nishikado house, the guard opening the gates for her and Rui.  
  
"Thanks for bringing him home, Okawahara Shigeru, Hanazawa Rui," said Mrs. Nishikado before bowing.  
  
"You are welcome, Mrs. Nishikado," answered Shigeru and Rui helped Soujiro go to his room.  
  
"You have to send me home after this, Rui," Shigeru said. Rui just nodded.  
  
They lied Soujiro down on his bed, and proceeded to leave, but Shigeru heard the distinctive 'kushi' before going out.  
  
******  
  
~~In Rui's car~~  
  
"Do you think that he misses her?" asked Shigeru, not expecting an answer from the silent boy.  
  
"Maybe," Rui answered.   
  
No words were exchanged after that, Rui dropped Shigeru home, and he drove away.  
  
********  
  
~~The Morning after~~~  
  
"Wake up! Anna!" Katie shouted. "What time did you come home from partying last night?"  
  
"Umm, I don't remember," answered Anna. "I bumped into the F4 and Shigeru yesterday,"  
  
"Eh? Nani?" asked Katie. "So, what did you see?"  
  
"Soujiro missed Tsukushi," answered Anna. "He was drunk when he caught me, and whispered my other name,"  
  
"Anna, I think it is time for you to tell your other identity," replied Katie, looking so worried.  
  
"Katie, do you remember that my parents do not want absolutely anyone to know that I have two lives?" asked Tsukushi.  
  
Katie nodded. "Then, it's still a secret until somebody accidentally finds out,"  
  
"Okay, we are going to the studio afterwards, I translated one of your English songs - Let the Music Heal your soul - into Japanese," said Katie.  
  
"What?" asked Anna. "But Katie, will the music fit the translation?"  
  
"We are going to work on that later," answered Katie.  
  
******  
  
~~Okawahara Records Studio~~  
  
"Okay, Anna, your turn to sing," said the person at the control room.  
  
Anna sang the English version of the song.  
  
"Good work!" said the person at the control, after Anna sang a few verses.  
  
"Anna, there will be a live coverage of you singing from a studio, you singing live, do you want to do it?" asked Katie.  
  
Anna was singing the chorus of the song  
  
Let the music heal your soul  
  
Let the music take control  
  
Let the music give you the power  
  
To move any mountain   
  
"Anna!" shouted Katie.  
  
"I'm listening," Anna answered. "I don't want to do a live coverage of me singing live, I don't have the mood to do so right now,"  
  
"I want to act once more, 'Ichigo Channel' has finished," Anna said to Katie.  
  
'You are acting everyday, Makino Tsukushi,' Katie thought.  
  
To tell the truth, Anna need to get out, she need to get Tsukushi out.   
  
"I'm going home," Anna stated.  
  
"What?" shouted Katie. "The work isn't done yet!"  
  
"I'll continue it tomorrow, I'm too damn tired, Katie!" Anna lashed.  
  
******  
  
Anna stormed out from the studio, and called Kelvin.  
  
"Kelvin, bring the car to the front and bring me home," instructed Anna.  
  
"Yes, Miss Aikawa," said Kelvin.  
  
******  
  
Anna went home, and told Kelvin to wait for Katie to call him up for him to pick her up.  
  
She went to her room, and immediately changed clothes. She put on her sunglasses, and grabbed her wig.   
  
"I'm going to be Tsukushi today, I'm sick of being Anna for a long time!" Anna said to herself.  
  
Anna grabbed her car keys, and took the Porsche that said 'M.Tsukushi' as the licence plate, Toro had brought the car over a month ago from the Makino Mansion.  
  
She turned off her 'Anna' cell phone, and turned on her 'Tsukushi' cell phone.   
  
First, she went to the malls, just to gain release by shopping her heart out. After that, she went to Delifrance, she need some caffeine, and had a full shot of bitter espresso over there, while nibbling into some fruit tarts.  
  
She never expected to bump into anybody, but she bumped into Shigeru when she was in Calvin Klein's.  
  
"Kushi! You are home!" squealed Shigeru. "Soujiro missed you a lot!"  
  
"Huh? The lady's man, misses me?" asked Tsukushi, laughing out. "You are joking, Shigeru,"  
  
"I'm not joking!" answered Shigeru sternly. "He really does miss you!"  
  
"Whatever you say," Tsukushi shrugged and continued picking out clothes.  
  
"If you don't believe me, then, let's go to the Nishikado House," said Shigeru. "You could see how drunk he was,"  
  
"Shigeru!" Tsukushi wailed.  
  
"I didn't bring a car with me, so, we'll have to use your car," said Shigeru and dragged Tsukushi out of the boutique.  
  
"Shigeru, I need to pay for my things first!" Tsukushi insisted. "Your things are inside as well,"  
  
end of chapter 12 - please read and review  
  
A/n: the first chorus is the chorus of Vitamin C's Graduation (Friends Forever) while the second chorus is the chorus of one of Backstreet Boys and other various artists - Let the Music heal your soul. 


	13. chapter 13

Love in Disguise  
  
Summary: AU of HYD. 17-year-old Tsukushi is a succesful celebrity, using the stage name Aikawa Anna, but when she's already famous worldwide, her dad told her to stop and return to Japan with the rest of the family. Oh yeah, in this story, Tsukushi's not a plain beauty, but a very beautiful girl.  
  
A/n: Thank you to all those who reviewed. I feel so chuffed! As for those asking whether or not this is Tsukushi/Soujiro, I now proudly answer, yes it is. It took me quite a while to point the story into the pairing, and in a way the story wrote THAT itself (ok, my fingers typed them without me realising it). I considered to make it a T/T or maybe T/R, but after writing about Soujiro getting close to Tsukushi, I changed my mind. Sorry to all the T/T fans though. There will be some problems later on, since what do you expect from somebody living two lives, except problems? The next chapter will be probably out a bit late, because I'm very busy with work right now (in fact, I'm swamping with them), but then, you never know.  
  
By: Myzee  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The two women paid for their clothes, and Shigeru dragged Anna out towards the parking lot.  
  
"Where did you park?" asked Shigeru. "Let me have your car keys,"  
  
"Why should you drive?" asked Tsukushi.  
  
"You don't know where he lives," answered Shigeru.  
  
"I do!" replied Tsukushi, and immediately regretted what she just said.  
  
"Wait a minute, how?" asked Shigeru. "You've never been there,"  
  
"I mean, I think I do," lied Tsukushi. She couldn't really say that her grandmother's Tokyo House is next to Soujiro's house.  
  
"Ok, so is it okay if I drive?" asked Shigeru.  
  
Tsukushi nodded. Darn it, she just wants some peace and quiet today, that's the reason why she ditched Katie, and now, thanks to that, she got Okawahara Shigeru breathing down her neck!  
  
Her cell phone rang, and it is Katie.  
  
"Kushi! Where are you?" shouted Katie. "Come back here this instant!"  
  
"Shut up! McD! I wanna rest today! Okay?" shouted Tsukushi back. It's always like that, if Tsukushi is pissed off with something Katie does, she doesn't call Katie by her first name, but by Katie's last name, shortened to McD.  
  
"And I'm not alone here!" Tsukushi said, and immediately spoke French, "Somebody is here, and she must not know anything about me being her,"  
  
"Fine! When you get back home, we need you to practice, ok?" asked Katie.  
  
"Fine," Tsukushi answered.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Shigeru.  
  
"My teacher in L.A.," Tsukushi lied. "I supposed she found out from my servants over there that I snuck a flight back to Tokyo,"   
  
"Aren't you with your mother over there?" asked Shigeru, narrowing her eyes at Tsukushi.  
  
"My mother is in Japan already," Tsukushi answered. "I still miss L.A. when she decided to return, so, I didn't join her flight,"  
  
"Oh," Shigeru replied.   
  
*******  
  
~~NIshikado House~~  
  
"Okawahara Shigeru, and who is this?" asked Mrs. Nishikado, who saw the two of them enter the house.  
  
"Watashi no namae Makino Tsukushi," Tsukushi answered, and bowed in respect.  
  
"You are Akiko's daughter?" asked Mrs. Nishikado. "How was your Okaasan?"  
  
"You know my mother, Mrs. Nishikado?" asked Tsukushi.   
  
"Who doesn't know Aikawa Akiko, I mean, Makino Akiko, we used to be such close friends," answered Mrs. Nishikado. "HOw is she? I couldn't go to your party last time,"  
  
"She's doing good, she just got home after visiting Obaasan in Osaka, and seeing over things in L.A.," answered Tsukushi.   
  
"Well, if you see her, tell her that Nishikado Oshin send her regards," replied Mrs. Nishikado.   
  
"I will," answered Tsukushi.  
  
"YOur mother's maiden name is Aikawa?" asked Shigeru. "Then... Aikawa Anna?"  
  
"Aikawa Anna is not related to me, even though she has the same maiden name as my mother," answered Tsukushi. "I just found out when I was in L.A. that my mother's maiden name is Aikawa,"  
  
"Then the house next door is your mother's?" asked Shigeru.  
  
"It belongs to my grandmother," answered Tsukushi. "And I heard she rented it out to somebody, don't know who,"  
  
"Here's Soujiro's room, and if I'm not mistaken, he must still be asleep, I'll leave both of you here," said Shigeru. "I'm calling Tsukasa to pick me up,"  
  
"Okay," said Tsukushi. "But why are you leaving me here all alone?"  
  
"Silly! I don't wanna interrupt the two of you if you wanna do something else," Shigeru grinned.  
  
Tsukushi gave her a look, and entered the room. From her knowledge of a guy's room, especially her idiotic brother's, it's always messy. In fact, Susumu's apartments in the Makino Mansion, be it in L.A. or Tokyo or anywhere else, is the messiest place that Tsukushi has ever known.   
  
Imagine her surprise when she saw Soujiro's room is clean, and yet... barren. The owner of the room was asleep in his bed. He looked as if he's dreaming, because his facial expression doesn't stay the same. Tsukushi crept nearer, and sat on the bed, looking at the handsome pretty boy lying down.   
  
"He's so innocent when asleep," she said to herself. She lowered herself and lied down next to Soujiro, it is a double bed, and then frowned, the boy smelled of alcohol.  
  
'Well, he was drunk last night when he hugged me,' Tsukushi thought.   
  
Soujiro stirred a little bit, Tsukushi shushed him up, and placed a kiss on his cheek.   
  
"Kushi?" he whispered.  
  
"Eh, you are awake, Jirou?" asked Tsukushi, sitting up, but the beautiful eyes remain closed.  
  
Soujiro opened his eyes when he heard voices, he looked up, and saw Tsukushi sitting down on his bed.  
  
"Am I dreaming?" he asked himself.  
  
"No, you are quite awake," Tsukushi answered him, and pinched his arm.  
  
"Ouch, that hurts!" Soujiro wailed.  
  
"See, you are quite awake, surprise!" Tsukushi said.  
  
"Uhh, got a terrible hangover," Soujiro whined. "When did you arrive?"  
  
"Last night," Tsukushi lied. "Very late at night, didn't want to tell all of you,"  
  
"I heard from Shigeru that you were drunk last night, she showed me the way to your house, bumped into her at the mall," informed Tsukushi.  
  
"I missed you," Soujiro whispered and wrapped his arms around Tsukushi.  
  
"I missed you too," Tsukushi said. "I'm sorry I didn't call, I was very busy in L.A.,"   
  
"Kushi, I think I love you," Soujiro confessed.   
  
"Huh?" asked Tsukushi, not sure if she heard Soujiro right.  
  
"I think I love you!" Soujiro insisted. He pulled Tsukushi close, not wanting Tsukushi to leave.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Tsukushi. "It's not just 'think', Jirou,"  
  
"Let me ask you one thing, do you love me?" asked Soujiro, looking Tsukushi in the eye. Tsukushi lowered her eyes.  
  
"Kushi! Look at me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me," Soujiro insisted.  
  
Tsukushi answered, looking Soujiro in the eye, "I couldn't say I don't love you, because... I missed you too, and... it hurts when you say that a lady's man like you couldn't fall in love,"  
  
Tsukushi loosened herself from Soujiro's grips. At the same time, her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" she asked. "Fine! I'll be there!"  
  
"Jirou, I've to go home," said Tsukushi.   
  
"Kushi! Don't go yet!" Soujiro pleaded.  
  
"Please! Let me think, the way you said it now... it felt so... sudden..." Tsukushi pleaded back.   
  
Tsukushi bolted out of Soujiro's room, and ran towards her car outside. Then, the knowledge hit her, Shigeru forgot to give her back her keys.  
  
'Damn! Thank god I have an extra key with me,' she thought. 'And besides, I'm just going next door,'  
  
******  
  
Soujiro stood up and went outside, 'Damn, she's fast!' he thought. The moment he arrived at the driveway, Tsukushi's car is already at the gates, leaving the house.  
  
'I couldn't believe I confessed to her just now,' he thought.  
  
'Do I really love her?' he asked himself.  
  
******  
  
Tsukushi dumped her wig to the passenger's seat when she arrived home. She immediately instructed the butler to call Tsubame, and carry her purchases back to her room.   
  
After that, she locked herself away in her room, as soon as Tsubame finished carrying all the shopping bags in, Tsukushi cried.  
  
"Anna! Where are you?" asked Katie on the phone.  
  
"Katie..." Tsukushi answered. "I couldn't go... I think I'm sick,"  
  
"You were okay this morning!" Katie protested. "Get here this instant!"  
  
"Where?" asked Tsukushi.  
  
"Okawahara Records," answered Katie. "'Boys' is here already. They need to talk with you about the song which you'll be singing with them,"  
  
"I'll be there, but let me tell you this, I don't look good right now," replied Tsukushi.  
  
"Just come here, and we'll settle that with the make-up artist," said Katie.   
  
"If you insist," Tsukushi said, and turned off the phone. Her make-up was ruined thanks to her crying.   
  
She went to the bathroom, and took a quick shower, and then, changed clothes and applied minimal make-up. She didn't even bother styling her hair, and just wore the type of hat that Britney Spears like using.  
  
Grabbing a sunglasses, she went out, and took the key to her grandmother's newest car, with the licence, 'AA', meaning Aikawa Aya, her grandmother's name, but since she's using it, people will assume that it means 'Aikawa Anna'.  
  
Grabbing both cell phones, but this time, turned off 'Tsukushi' and turning on 'Anna', she placed both inside her Gucci bag.   
  
She went outside, and asked her grandmother's driver, which car does the key belong to, since her grandmother has a lot of cars in the premises.  
  
"This is the car, Aikawa-sama," said the driver, showing a ferrari convertible.  
  
"Arigatou," Anna answered, entered the car and started up the engine. As soon as the car's warmed up, she drove towards Okawahara Records.   
  
She took off her sunglasses and looked into the mirror, her eyes are puffy and still red, even after the shower.  
  
"Damn, I need this thing on," she said to herself.  
  
She arrived at Okawahara Records, and asked the doorman to move her car to the parking lot.  
  
"Certainly, Aikawa-san," the doorman said. "You'll be at the fourth floor, at McDermott-san's office, ne?"  
  
Anna nodded, she went straight to the fourth floor and into Katie's office.  
  
"There you are!" Katie said angrily. Both the member of 'Boys'; namely Ashiya Kaze and Ishihara Shinichi is already there, along with their manager, Nakatsu Mizuki.  
  
Anna bowed and apologised for her tardiness.  
  
"Lose the glasses, Anna," said Katie in English.   
  
"My eyes look horrible," Anna replied in English. "Totally horrible,"  
  
Katie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine, just look at my eyes," said Anna, and took off the sunglasses.  
  
"Shikuso, Anna-chan, what happened to you?" asked Kaze worriedly. "YOu were crying just now, ne?"  
  
Anna nodded. "I tried writing some lyrics, and it turned out so sad that I cried," she lied.  
  
"Well, this should make you happy," said Shinichi. "We'll be singing 'Happy Together' for the concert,"  
  
"'Happy Together'?" asked Anna. "Doesn't 'Simple Plan' did a cover version of it?"  
  
"Yes, we are going to turn in into Japanese, some parts of it," said Kaze. "It's still an upbeat version, which means, we'll also be dancing as we sing,"  
  
"And since it is weird if both Shinichi and Kaze sing together with you, alone, so, only Kaze who'll be singing that song with you," said their manager, Nakatsu.  
  
"Oh, okay," said Anna. "Shinichi and I can sing another song after that,"   
  
******  
  
Soujiro tried calling Tsukushi, but her phone was turned off.   
  
"Damn it," he said to himself. "Why is she avoiding me?"  
  
Then it hit him, Tsukushi said something like this once.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
"Don't tell me that you are in love with me," Tsukushi said.  
  
"NO!" Soujiro said, shock in his face. "I'm a lady's man remember?"  
  
~~end of flashback~~  
  
"Darn!" Soujiro said to himself. "I hurt her that time,"   
  
Soujiro freshened himself up, and changed clothes. He need to go to the Makino Mansion.  
  
*****  
  
~~Makino Mansion~~  
  
"She's not here, Mr. Nishikado!" the butler insisted. "She's still in Los Angeles!"  
  
"She came to my house just now!" Soujiro insisted. "I know she's home,"  
  
"Who is that, Smithers?" asked Mrs. Makino.  
  
"Mrs. Makino, it's Mr. Nishikado, he doesn't believe me that Miss Makino is still in L.A.," answered Smithers.  
  
"Let him in," Mrs. Makino said. "Let him see for himself that Tsukushi's not here,"  
  
"But Mrs. Makino, she visited me just now," Soujiro insisted. "She pinched my hand,"  
  
"She said she came home last night," said Soujiro.   
  
"She must have gone to her grandmother's place," answered Mrs. Makino. "And had the flight back to Osaka instead of Tokyo,"  
  
"Grandmother's place?" asked Soujiro.  
  
"Her grandmother resided in Osaka," explained Mrs. Makino. "These are her apartments, you could see that she's not home,"  
  
Mrs. Makino took her keys to her daughter's rooms, and opened the door for Soujiro to enter. All things related to Anna are still being kept at the most remote place of the mansion.   
  
"See, she's not here," said Mrs. Makino, as she entered after Soujiro. "By the way, Mr. Nishikado, why are you suddenly searching for my daughter?"  
  
Soujiro was silent, he didn't know what to answer.  
  
"Well, did you say something that hurts her?" Mrs. Makino prodded.  
  
"I don't know," Soujiro lied.   
  
Mrs. Makino sighed. "You know, that girl has never been in love, I mean, she has had puppy love blossoming years ago in L.A. but not real love," Mrs. Makino said.  
  
"It wouldn't do you good if you hurt her," said Mrs. Makino. "That girl is really stubborn, reminds me of myself in my younger days, and by the way, aren't you Oshin's son?"  
  
Soujiro nodded.  
  
"Your mother knows my stubborn nature, go home, Nishikado Soujiro," said Mrs. Makino. "Wait for Kushi to cool down, she'll call you when she want to,"  
  
Soujiro sighed defeatedly.  
  
******  
  
Soujiro returned home, and saw his mother waiting for him at the door.  
  
"You went to her house?" asked Mrs. Nishikado.  
  
Soujiro nodded, his mother could read him like an open book sometimes.  
  
"I met her mother," he answered. "She said her daughter is just as stubborn as hers, and mentioned that you knew about her stubborn nature,"  
  
Mrs. Nishikado laughed. Soujiro has never seen his mother laugh like this, like she was free. He knew that his mother has always kept that side of hers closed.  
  
"Oh yes," Mrs. Nishikado answered. "We used to be so close,"  
  
"Okaasan, can you... talk about it with me?" asked Soujiro.  
  
"We used to be very close friends, like you and the other three of your friends," answered Mrs. Nishikado. "We went to school together, along with Domyouji Kaede, but we never really get along well with Kaede,"  
  
"We share the same beliefs, except one," said Mrs. Nishikado. "I'm a very obedient girl, while, she... she's the rebel, she'll find a way to not really obey her parents' rules,"  
  
"All things changed between us when she fell in love with Makino Atsuya, Makino Tsukushi's father," continued Mrs. Nishikado, while Soujiro listened intently.  
  
"That time, I was engaged to your father, while, she, she was engaged to her first cousin, Takeru. I obeyed my parents' wishes and married your father, while Akiko broke off her engagement with Takeru, and married Atsuya instead," continued Mrs. Nishikado. "I was as angry as her parents when she did that, because, she did a very reckless thing,"  
  
"Why reckless?" asked Soujiro.  
  
"Reckless because her parents promptly disowned her, and that time, there was no hopes of Atsuya to become the president of Makino Corporation," answered Mrs. Nishikado. "We never talked to each other since then,"  
  
"In a way, I paid a price for not following my heart, like how Akiko did," Mrs. Nishikado continued. "You know about your father,"  
  
Soujiro nodded. His mother knew that his father is cheating on her.   
  
"Meanwhile, Akiko is now happily married with two kids, and is a vice - president of her in-law's company," continued Mrs. Nishikado  
  
end of chapter 13 - please read and review... 


	14. chapter 14 thanx reviewers

Love in Disguise  
  
Summary: AU of HYD. 17-year-old Tsukushi is a succesful celebrity, using the stage name Aikawa Anna, but when she's already famous worldwide, her dad told her to stop and return to Japan with the rest of the family. Oh yeah, in this story, Tsukushi's not a plain beauty, but a very beautiful girl.  
  
Thanks to all reviewers, I'm done with this chapter earlier than I expected, because I was searching for lyrics for the concert, and which song to use and such.  
  
By: Myzee  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Anna sang the song with Kaze, and found that she liked the mix version of the song, although she'll be singing the English parts, while Kaze's singing the Japanese parts, but they'll be singing the chorus together, in English.  
  
The site that will be used for the concert is the place where a lot of groups have performed before, from various local Japanese popstars, like Utada Hikaru, to international popstars like Britney Spears.  
  
Since all filming has finished, even the narration, the stars concentrated on their concert, as 'Boys' are a new group, they are going to be the special guest at Anna's concert. The concert will be known as 'Aikawa Anna - LIVE in Tokyo!'  
  
And since Okawahara Records asked Anna to do the concert before she finished recording her all- Japanese album, so, all her songs, except 'Let the music heal your soul' will be sung in English.  
  
******  
  
~~Katie's office, Okawahara Records~~  
  
"There's a drama offer for you, Anna," said Katie.  
  
"What is it?" asked Anna. "What's the drama about? Is it adapted from a book?"  
  
"Yup, it's from a manga too, called Kareshi Kanojo no Jijou, in English, His and Her Circumstances,"  
  
"Wow, explain carefully please,"  
  
"Well, this girl, she is perfect, good in athletics, very smart, very pretty and very friendly, but in reality, she is an egomaniac, a vanity queen," answered Katie. "Nobody knows her secret."  
  
"Then?" asked Anna.  
  
"She met this guy, he's perfect too, in fact, he's so perfect it makes her sick, because you see, he's taking over her place, and that's how the story goes, and this guy is REALLY sincere, not like her, she just wants to be worshipped,"  
  
"Should I accept it?" asked Anna.  
  
"Hmm, well, you have to wait until your hair reaches your face," Katie answered.  
  
Anna's hair has grown to about an inch to the neck.  
  
"Here's the original manga, I bought the English version," Katie said sheepishly.  
  
"Ok, her hair is short alright," said Anna. "I could wear a wig again, just accept it for me, Katie."  
  
"After that, can I take a break?" asked Anna. "I'm so tired!"  
  
"If you accept the offer, you can't take a break, until you finish your all-Japanese album," answered Katie.  
  
"I could do the album as I act," Anna replied.   
  
"But knowing you, you don't," answered Katie. "And you haven't even written a single song,"  
  
"Katie, I wrote a song," Anna said.   
  
Katie gave her a scrutinised look.  
  
"Okay, a verse," Anna improvised.  
  
"Yeah, and it goes; stupid, stupid, how stupid can you be? I'm right here all along, and you can't see me," Katie mocked. "And it's not even in Japanese!"  
  
"I couldn't get an inspiration!" Anna whined. "So, please... let me take a break!"  
  
"Ok, two weeks break, deal?" asked Katie.  
  
"Sure," Anna replied.  
  
********  
  
~~Night~~  
  
Anna was having practice at the concert location, with 'Boys' and her dancers. They strictly closed the place off from fans.  
  
Meanwhile, Soujiro was hanging out with the F3, and Shigeru. Shizuka had gone to France.  
  
"Hey, Soujiro!" Akira greeted. "I understand Rui's mood because Shizuka just left, but why are you so sad?"  
  
"There are a lot of girls over here," Akira said. "You could have your one week fling with any of these,"  
  
"What happened after I left Kushi with you?" asked Shigeru. "I never had a chance to ask,"  
  
"I told her that I think I love her," Soujiro said. "Is that enough?"  
  
"What?" asked Akira. "You told her..."  
  
"I think I was still drunk that time, but I have this really huge hangover," Soujiro answered. "She was shocked, and left me,"  
  
"Did you chase her?" asked Shigeru.  
  
"I did, but she was too fast, and that hangover sucks like hell," answered Soujiro. "I went to her house, and the gaijin butler of hers insisted that Miss Tsukushi hasn't returned home from L.A.,"  
  
"Nani?" asked Shigeru. "But we did talk to her,"  
  
"I met her mother after that," Soujiro answered. "And even the mother said that, and then, her mother said, maybe Tsukushi went home to Osaka, and visit her grandmother over there, or just arrived in Tokyo,"  
  
"But Tsukushi uses her own car, and besides, isn't it nearer to use the shinkansen rather than a car?" asked Shigeru.  
  
"Yeah, that puzzled me too," Soujiro answered.   
  
"This is weird," said Tsukasa. "Hey, look who's on TV!"  
  
"Wow, the commercial for 'Ichigo Channel'!" said Shigeru, turning her attention to the tv.  
  
"Look at how so alike those two are," said Akira. "I still couldn't believe that Tsukushi is not Anna,"  
  
"Perhaps..." Rui finally spoke up. "They are the same person,"  
  
Shigeru gave a laugh. "Rui!" she said. "That's so impossible,"  
  
"You never know," Rui said. "Tsukushi can sing, she can play instruments,"  
  
"But we never know if she knows how to act," Akira added.  
  
"Well, if she's not telling the truth all these time, then she knows how to act," said Tsukasa. "It's not easy to tell a lie, except if you really know how to act,"  
  
"How do you know that, Tsukasa?" asked Shigeru.   
  
"Just look at Tsubaki," answered Tsukasa. "Before she settled down with that man my mother chose for her, how many boyfriends does she have?"  
  
"Yeah," replied Soujiro. "And not one of them knew that she's playing around with them, and your mother, despite all her SPs, never knew about your nee-chan's boyfriends,"  
  
"See?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"Oh, about Aikawa Anna, she'll be performing very soon," Shigeru informed. "It will be a two-hour concert, featuring 'Boys' and another new group,"  
  
"Did you get us front row seats?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"Of course, right at the front," answered Shigeru. "But I could only get six,"  
  
"That's enough for the four of us, you and Shizuka," said Akira. "But Tsukushi won't be able to join us,"  
  
"Yeah, all the tickets are sold out already, I'm lucky to get these tickets,"  
  
*******  
  
~~Makino Mansion~~  
  
"Susumu, have you got the tickets for your sister's concert?" asked Mrs. Makino.  
  
"Got it already, for you, otoosan, and me," answered Susumu.  
  
"Did you buy an extra for your grandmother?" asked Mrs. Makino.  
  
"No," answered Susumu. "The tickets are sold out,"  
  
"Really?" asked Mrs. Makino.  
  
"Really," Susumu answered. "Besides, would grandmother want to watch that concert anyway?"   
  
*******   
  
~~Aikawa Anna - Live in Concert~~  
  
Since the front row seats are numbered seats, so, neither the Makinos nor the F4, Shigeru and Shizuka bothered coming early. They skipped the entire 'warm-up' performance by a new group (not 'BOYS'), and only arrived when the new group nearly finishes performing.  
  
"Eh, Mrs. Makino, what are you doing here?" asked Soujiro loudly.  
  
"We are huge fans of Aikawa Anna," shouted Susumu instead.  
  
The Makinos took their seats, which are exactly next to the F4, Shigeru and Shizuka.  
  
"And now! Presenting Aikawa Anna AND... Ashiya Kaze of 'Boys'!" shouted the performer before he went down to backstage.  
  
Anna and Kaze started the show by singing 'Happy Together'  
  
K: Imagine me and you, I do  
  
I think about you day and night, it's only right  
  
To think about the girl you love and hold her tight  
  
So happy together  
  
If I should call you up, invest a dime  
  
And you say you belong to me and ease my mind  
  
Imagine how the world could be, so very fine  
  
So happy together  
  
A & K: I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
  
For all my life  
  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
  
For all my life  
  
A: Me and you and you and me  
  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
  
So happy together  
  
A & K: I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
  
For all my life  
  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
  
For all my life  
  
A: Imagine me and you, I do  
  
I think about you day and night, it's only right  
  
To think about the boy I love and hold him tight  
  
So happy together  
  
If you should call me up, invest a dime  
  
And I say I belong to you and ease your mind  
  
Imagine how the world could be, so very fine  
  
So happy together  
  
A & K: I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
  
For all my life  
  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
  
For all my life  
  
K: Me and you and you and me  
  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
  
So happy together  
  
Back - up: Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba  
  
Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba  
  
A: Me and you and you and me  
  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
  
So happy together  
  
K:So happy together  
  
A:How is the weather  
  
K:So happy together  
  
A & K: We're happy together  
  
Back - up: So happy together  
  
Happy together  
  
A & K & Back - up: So happy together  
  
So happy together  
  
As they sang, they danced, real close sometimes that Tsukasa fumed with jealousy. The two showed real chemistry on the stage, it's as if the two are really, truly, in love.  
  
After the song is finished...  
  
"Hello Tokyo!" shouted Aikawa Anna.  
  
"This is Ashiya Kaze, of 'Boys', or also known as..." introduced Anna.  
  
"Kanazaki!" shouted the fans.  
  
"Wow! Kaze, they know your role in 'Ichigo Channel'," Anna said to Kaze. "And the movie hasn't even started showing!"  
  
"Hello Tokyo!" Kaze shouted, in Japanese this time. "I hope all of you love 'Happy Together',"  
  
"Do you love it?" shouted Kaze, and pointed his microphone towards the fans.  
  
"We do!" shouted the fans.  
  
"I have a great time in Tokyo," Anna shouted. "Everyone are really friendly!"  
  
At the same time, Kaze went down to backstage, and ballet dancers surrounded Anna.  
  
"Before I continue anything, thank you for coming to the concert, and there's somebody in the audience that are very important here, my Okaasan and Otoosan, no, they don't want anyone to know where they are," Anna said. "I'm such a happy girl tonight, my parents are here, my brother is here, and all my fans and friends are here,"  
  
  
  
"Only, the next song, it's about sadness, about wanting a person, but you don't know how to express it, I'm sure any of you should have this kind of feelings sometimes, ne?" asked Anna, and pointed the microphone towards the audience.  
  
"Yes!" shouted everyone.  
  
"Well, for me, although I've not experienced the joy of being in love, I have experienced the sorrow of unrequited love," said Anna. "In fact, this song is dedicated to all of you who has not found the way to express your feelings to the one you love, and to the person whom I have my unrequited love on,"  
  
"I know he is somewhere in the audience right now," continued Anna, looking at the F4 and her parents next to each other. "So, I present to you... Inner Pain!"  
  
Living alone  
  
missing you so  
  
hoping you hear my heart  
  
Crying alone  
  
late at night  
  
hoping that you'd come home  
  
Coz,  
  
my heart is in pain  
  
longing for you  
  
I'm going insane  
  
Thinking of you  
  
How could I tell you  
  
How could I show you  
  
the pain that you've caused my heart  
  
Here I am  
  
There you are  
  
right in front of me  
  
looking eye to eye  
  
couldn't say  
  
couldn't speak  
  
you are setting my feelings free  
  
Coz  
  
my heart is in pain  
  
longing for you  
  
I'm going insane  
  
Thinking of you  
  
How could I tell you  
  
How could I show you  
  
the pain that you've caused my heart  
  
Hold me  
  
Touch me  
  
Remember me in your heart  
  
Hold me  
  
Love me  
  
and say that you won't break this heart  
  
Coz   
  
my heart is in pain  
  
longing for you  
  
I'm going insane  
  
Thinking of you  
  
Now that I've told you  
  
Now that I've showed you  
  
That pain that you put me through  
  
At the verse, 'Hold me', Shinichi came out, and said, "I will remember you in my heart," after Anna sang, "Remember me in your heart"  
  
At the second 'Hold me' verse, Kaze came out, and said, "I won't break your heart, my darling,"  
  
Anna took a break after that to change her clothes, and Kaze and Shinichi took hold of the show, and sang two songs.  
  
And after that, she came back.  
  
"This next song, is one of my English songs, which I translated to Japanese, but, after hearing me sing it again in Japanese, I realised that the music do not fit the lyrics, so, I decided to sing the English version instead, all of you don't mind, ne?" asked Anna.  
  
"No!" shouted the fans.  
  
Oh if someone writes a song with a simple rhyme  
  
Just a song where is feeling show  
  
And if someone feels the same about the simple song  
  
Oh sometimes you can hear them sing  
  
Music gives you happiness and sadness  
  
But it also, also heals your soul   
  
Let the music heal your soul  
  
Let the music take control  
  
Let the music give you the power  
  
To move any mountain   
  
Anna went to the piano, and the music from the orchestra stopped, she sang the next verse without any music, except the piano.  
  
If someone plays piano with some simple chords  
  
So melodic and endearing, too  
  
Oh if someone plays guitar with the old piano  
  
And maybe you can hear them sing  
  
Music gives you Happiness and Sadness  
  
But it also  
  
It also heals your soul   
  
And then, the guitarist played the acoustic guitar and as Anna played on the piano, she continued singing:  
  
Let the music heal your soul  
  
Let the music take control  
  
Let the music give you the power  
  
To move any mountain   
  
Let the music heal your soul let the music take control let the music heal your soul   
  
The audience applauded happily.  
  
"The next song, is a song sung by Jordan Hill and Billy, we present to you, Destiny," Anna introduced.   
  
Shinichi came out from backstage, and the two of them began to sing.  
  
A:  
  
What if i never knew   
  
what if i never found u  
  
i'd never have this feeling in my heart  
  
S:  
  
how did this come to be?  
  
i dont know how u found me  
  
but from the moment i saw you  
  
deep inside my heart i knew  
  
chorus   
  
(together)  
  
baby you're my destiny  
  
you and i were meant to be  
  
with all my heart and soul  
  
i'd give my love to have and hold  
  
and as far as i can see  
  
you were always meant to be..  
  
my destiny  
  
S:  
  
i wanted someone like you  
  
someone that i could hold on to  
  
and give my love until the end of time  
  
A:  
  
but forever was just a word (just a word)  
  
something i'd only heard about  
  
but now you're always there for me  
  
when you say forever i believe  
  
chorus   
  
(together)  
  
baby you're my destiny  
  
you and i were meant to be  
  
with all my heart and soul  
  
i'd give my love to have and hold  
  
and as far as i can see  
  
you were always meant to be..  
  
my destiny  
  
A:  
  
ohhhh   
  
(together)  
  
maybe all we need is just a little faith  
  
cause baby i believe   
  
S:  
  
that love will find a way  
  
baby you're my destiny  
  
youu and i were meant to be  
  
with all my heart and soul  
  
i'd give my love to have and hold  
  
and as far as i can see  
  
from now until eternity  
  
you were always meant to be...  
  
my destiny...  
  
you're my destiny...ahhh..yea..yeaa...  
  
"Thank you, Shinichi," Anna thanked.   
  
In the audience, Soujiro suddenly remembered Tsukushi, how Tsukushi should be his destiny.   
  
'Where are you, Kushi?' he asked himself.  
  
And as time rolls on, Anna and 'Boys' sang more songs, until finally...  
  
"And, this is time, for my last song," said Anna, and all the dancers and 'Boys' came onstage.  
  
"Kaze, Shinichi, everyone, sing this with me!" shouted Anna. "It's a song by Vitamin C, it's dedicated to everyone undergoing graduation,"  
  
"And to all the cast and crew of 'Ichigo Channel'," shouted Shinichi. "We spent the last three months shooting the film, and doing the narration,"  
  
"And both us 'Boys' dedicated this song to Anna-chan, thanks for inviting us to your concert," shouted Kaze.  
  
A: And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
  
Where we gonna be when we turn 25  
  
I keep thinking times will never change,  
  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same.  
  
But when we leave this year we won't be comming back,  
  
no more hanging out cuz were on a different track  
  
and if you, got something that ya need to say,   
  
you better say it right now cuz you dont have another day  
  
A, K & S: Cuz we're moving on and we cant slow down  
  
these memories are playing like a film without sound  
  
and I keep thinking of that night in June,  
  
I didnt know much of love but it came too soon.  
  
And there was me and you and we got real blue,  
  
stay at home talking on the telephone, with me, we'd  
  
get so excited and we'd get so scared,   
  
laughing at ourselfs thinking lifes not fair...  
  
And this is how it feels...  
  
Everyone: As we go on,  
  
We remember,   
  
All the times we,   
  
Had together,   
  
And as our lives change,  
  
From whatever,  
  
We will still be  
  
Friends Forever...  
  
A: So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money,   
  
when we look back now will that joke still be funny?,  
  
will we still remember everything we learned in schoool,   
  
still be trying to break every single rule?  
  
Will little brainy Sano be the stockbroker man?  
  
Can Megu-chan find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
  
I keep, I keep thinking that its not goodbye,  
  
Keep on thinkin its a time to fly,  
  
And this is how it feels...  
  
Everyone: As we go on,  
  
We remember,   
  
All the times we,   
  
Had together,   
  
And as our lives change,  
  
From whatever,  
  
We will still be  
  
Friends Forever...  
  
la, la, la, la... yeah, yeah ... la, la, la, la  
  
We will still be,  
  
Friends Forever  
  
------  
  
BRIDGE  
  
------  
  
Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
  
Can we survive it out there?  
  
Can we make it somehow? (somehow)  
  
I guess I thought that this would never end,  
  
AND SUDDENLY IT'S LIKE WE'RE WOMEN AND MEN  
  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us round?  
  
Or will these memories fade when I leave this town?,  
  
I keep, I keep thinking that its not goodbye  
  
Keep on thinking its a time to fly...  
  
The song finished after that, and before all of them went back to backstage, they bowed to the crowd, and shouted a huge thank you.  
  
********  
  
The Makinos stood up.  
  
"Great show as always," said Mrs. Makino. "She always outdone herself,"  
  
"Very true, she has a real talent," said Susumu.   
  
"Makino-san, you know Aikawa Anna?" asked Soujiro.  
  
"No, but we always go to her shows in U.S.," answered Mrs. Makino.   
  
"Uh, where's Tsukushi?" asked Shigeru.  
  
"We are not really sure ourselves where that girl is," answered Mr. Makino. "Thought she's on her way back tonight."  
  
******  
  
~~Backstage~~  
  
"Great work, Anna," Katie praised. "Very great concert as always,"  
  
"Thanks," Anna answered, and after that, "Ow!!!" was heard.  
  
"What is it?" asked Katie with concern.  
  
"I sprained my ankle!" she said in pain.  
  
End of chapter 14 - please read and review...  
  
Song disclaimers: 'Destiny' belongs to Jordan Hill and Billy, its creators and the record company, 'Let the Music heal your soul' belongs to Backstreet Boys, various artists, its creators and the record company, 'Graduation (Friends Forever)' belongs to Vitamin C, its creators, and her record company, 'Happy Together' belong to Simple Plan, The Turtles, its original creators, and the record company, and finally 'Inner Pain' which belongs to my best friend, Nizzy. 


	15. chapter 15

Love in Disguise  
  
Summary: AU of HYD. 17-year-old Tsukushi is a succesful celebrity, using the stage name Aikawa Anna, but when she's already famous worldwide, her dad told her to stop and return to Japan with the rest of the family. Oh yeah, in this story, Tsukushi's not a plain beauty, but a very beautiful girl.  
  
By: Myzee  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Anna was brought to a clinic, which has some connection with the Makino family, and so, knows the fact that Anna is Tsukushi, but they kept their mouth shut.  
  
"No moving, for two weeks!" instructed the doctor, who's Tsukushi's doctor since she is a child. "And you must stay here for 2 weeks! You sprained your left ankle, AND tore your right ankle's ligament!"  
  
"Nani, sensei?" wailed Tsukushi. "I have filming to do,"  
  
"McDermott-san, you know how to manage all these, right?" asked the doctor.  
  
"Yes, I know, sensei," Katie answered.   
  
"What did you do that you sprained your ankle, Kushi?" asked Mrs. Makino. "And tore your ligament?"  
  
Tsukushi shrugged.  
  
The next day  
  
Katie announced to everyone in the entertainment industry, that Aikawa Anna took two weeks break, because of a sprained ankle and a tore ligament.  
  
Within a few hours, Tsukushi's clinic room are full with flowers which has 'Get Well Soon' cards, and a lot of stuffed animals.  
  
Tsukushi instructed to Kelvin to keep all the 'Get Well Soon' cards, so that she could read them later, and told James to donate all the flowers to the elderly, not because she doesn't want the flowers, it's just that, it's taking up space in her hospital room, and rather than letting the flowers rot in that room, its better to give them away.   
  
Some of her fans actually sent her a box full of brightly coloured paper cranes. So chuffed about it, she asked her other two bodyguards to hang them all over the room.  
  
The F4 and Shigeru came to visit her the next day, Shizuka went back to France right after the concert.   
  
"Hey! Welcome back to Tokyo!" said Shigeru. "How did you sprain your ankle?"  
  
Tsukushi shrugged. "I just got home from Osaka, suddenly both my ankles feel awful, I think I took a wrong turn when walking,"  
  
"Wow! This is a LOT of paper cranes," commented Akira.  
  
"Those were sent by my former nanny, who's now in retirement, my maternal grandmother, who probably hired someone to do it for her, and my maids at home," lied Tsukushi, but it is partly true, her nanny in U.S. was a Japanese who used to live in the Kaisan region, like her mom, and she did send Tsukushi some of the paper cranes.  
  
"And lots of flowers," Shigeru said. "You could be a florist, Kushi,"  
  
The room is filled with flowers from everyone that knows Tsukushi as Anna, and from everyone in Makino Corporation, and just arrived that day.  
  
"You missed a very great Aikawa Anna concert," said Tsukasa. "But Soujiro has asked somebody inside the concert management to record everything for you,"  
  
"Thanks, Jirou," Tsukushi said, and blushed. "I totally forgot about the concert,"  
  
"I came home to watch it, but the tickets were sold out!" Tsukushi continued. "My brother forgot to buy me one,"  
  
"Onee-chan, you didn't tell me that you are going home that night," said Susumu, annoyed, who just entered the room, wearing his Eirin uniform.   
  
"I don't want to waste a 20 000 yen worth of ticket on a person who's not sure if she's coming or not," Susumu continued. "And you turned off all your phones,"  
  
"And the butler at Obaasan's house always say, 'Tsukushi-sama is meditating' or 'Tsukushi-sama is out shopping' or 'Tsukushi-sama is out somewhere and I didn't know where she goes'," Susumu said, totally impersonating the way their Japanese butler, Hachima talks.  
  
"You went to Eirin?" asked Shigeru.  
  
"Ore wa namae Makino Susumu, yoroshiku!" Susumu answered. "And yes, I go to Eirin,"  
  
"Aren't you friends with... Ryuen?" asked Soujiro.  
  
"Ryuen's my best friend," Susumu answered.   
  
"Well, I'm going home, have to practice on my election speech, I'm running for the President of Eirin Junior High student body, bye everyone," Susumu said, and then left.  
  
"Sorry that he's such a smarty pants," Tsukushi apologised. "He's thinking of becoming a politician,"   
  
"Tsukushi, I just noticed," Shigeru said.   
  
"What?" asked Tsukushi.  
  
"You cut your hair short!" Shigeru answered. "My good, you look exactly like Aikawa Anna if you lose those glasses,"  
  
"Oh, I was annoyed at something when I returned to Osaka, and so, decided to cut my hair real short," Tsukushi replied.  
  
'Actually, I forgot to use my wig, damn,' Tsukushi thought.  
  
"Well, we think that Soujiro has something he wants to tell you," said Shigeru, stressing 'Soujiro' and 'something he wants to tell you'.  
  
The F3 and Shigeru left them alone.  
  
"What do you want to tell me?" asked Tsukushi, looking at her hands.  
  
"I told you a few days ago that, I think I love you," answered Soujiro. "So, let me rephrase it one more time, I love you, I don't just think, I know I love you,"  
  
"Huh?" asked Tsukushi. "Are you really, really, sure?"  
  
"Yes. Last night, Aikawa Anna said something about having an unrequited love, and it reminds me, how I love you, and Anna looked, I mean, stared at me for quite a long time, and she said some stuffs about not knowing how to express it and all," Soujiro trailed on. "And when she sang 'Destiny' with that Ishihara guy, I feel that you are my destiny, and you and I are meant to be,"  
  
"Before that, the four of us, and Shigeru, went out to have a drink, Akira joked at my morose mood, saying that I shouldn't be sad since there are a lot of girls over there," Soujiro said. "I don't feel like flirting with ANY of the girls, that's when I realised I really love you,"  
  
"But, your phone were turned off, and your mother warned me of hurting you, and I don't know where your grandmother lives in Osaka," Soujiro continued.  
  
"And during Anna's concert, it's not just Tsukasa who seethed with jealousy when the two boys, Ashiya and Ishihara danced closely and sang with Aikawa Anna. I got jealous too, because, I find that Anna look so much like you, and that, it could be you onstage, and not Anna,"   
  
"So, Soujiro, what if the person onstage last night was really me, and not Aikawa Anna, or, what if I am Aikawa Anna?" asked Tsukushi. "Do you still love me?"  
  
"I would still love you, because even if you are Aikawa Anna to the general public, you'll always be my Makino Tsukushi," Soujiro answered. "And if the person performing last night is you, then, I will ask explanation for all your lies,"  
  
"Okay," Tsukushi replied. "Jirou, there's something I need to tell you,"  
  
Then, Katie entered the room.  
  
"Hey, Kushi, how are you now?" asked Katie, in English.  
  
"Hello Katie, I'm doing fine," answered Tsukushi.  
  
"Hey, there's a pretty boy here, who is this?" asked Katie.  
  
"Nishikado Soujiro," Tsukushi introduced. "Soujiro, this is Katie McDermott, my, umm-"  
  
"Hi! I'm Katie McDermott, I'm Tsukushi's private tutor," said Katie. "So, you are the Nishikado Soujiro,"  
  
"So, what did you try to tell me just now, Kushi?" asked Soujiro.  
  
"I'll tell you all about it later," answered Tsukushi.  
  
Soujiro nodded, although he felt that the presence of this 'Katie' stopped Tsukushi from saying anything.  
  
"Tsukushi, after your discharge from here, where do you intend to stay?" asked Katie. "Your parent's house or your grandmother's house,"  
  
"Neither," Tsukushi answered.  
  
"What do you mean, by neither?" asked Katie.  
  
"I'll answer you that later, Katie, ok?" asked Tsukushi. "Now, can you please rearrange all my schedules?"  
  
"Fine," Katie answered and left.  
  
After Katie has left...  
  
"Sorry, she's a pushy person sometimes," Tsukushi answered. "So, how was the Aikawa Anna concert?"  
  
"Are you sure that's not you?" asked Soujiro.  
  
Tsukushi just shrugged.  
  
"Very good," Soujiro replied. "I like it when she sang 'Happy Together' and 'Destiny' with the guys from 'Boys', and 'Let the Music Heal Your soul', it somehow soothed me, especially when she's playing the piano. Rui liked it too, he wished he had his violin with him,"  
  
Tsukushi smiled.  
  
"So, when are you returning to Eitoku?" asked Soujiro. "I missed you,"  
  
"Maybe next month," Tsukushi answered.  
  
"Why next month?" asked Soujiro.  
  
Tsukushi shrugged. "Let's see first, I'm being home-tutored right now,"  
  
"Ok," Soujiro answered. "But Kushi..."  
  
"Hmm?" asked Tsukushi.  
  
"I really love you, I'm really sincere," answered Soujiro.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked TSukushi. "Really sure?" 


	16. chapter 16

Love in Disguise  
  
Summary: AU of HYD. 17-year-old Tsukushi is a succesful celebrity, using the stage name Aikawa Anna, but when she's already famous worldwide, her dad told her to stop and return to Japan with the rest of the family. Oh yeah, in this story, Tsukushi's not a plain beauty, but a very beautiful girl.  
  
Legend:  
  
"(bracketed text)" means they are speaking in French.  
  
By: Myzee  
  
Chapter 16  
  
As soon as Soujiro left, Katie came to see Tsukushi.  
  
"Katie! I'm sick of lying!" Tsukushi admitted. "It gets harder and harder everyday!"  
  
"Kushi, you have an agreement with your father," Katie reminded. "You agreed to not tell anyone that you are Aikawa Anna to your 'Tsukushi's friends and not tell that you are Tsukushi to Anna's friends,"  
  
"Except for people who's been in the same agency with me," Tsukushi added drily.  
  
Katie nodded.  
  
"anata no namae yondara soko de," Anna sang.   
  
"Nice tune," Katie praised. "You finally wrote a new song."  
  
"Yeah, I feel like there's another half of me out there," Anna said. "By the way, who's going to play Soichiro Arima?"   
  
"Did you actually read the translated manga?" asked Katie. "Shame on you, you are a Japanese!"  
  
"I just feel like reading the translated version," answered Anna.   
  
"It is not confirmed yet, who's playing Soichiro, because the person need to learn Kendo," said Katie.  
  
"I'd love to learn Kendo, can I learn Kendo, Katie?" asked Anna.  
  
"Well, after you finish your All-Japanese album," answered Katie.  
  
"Hontou ni?" asked Anna.  
  
"Hai, Hai, Anna-chan," Katie answered.  
  
"Domo Arigatou, Kati-chan," replied Anna.  
  
"Hey, we just talked a full sentence in Japanese!" Katie said. "I'm improving!"  
  
Meanwhile, at Okawahara Records, or more precisely, Nakatsu Mizuki's office  
  
"The concert was a success," began Nakatsu Mizuki.  
  
"What's our next offer, Nakatsu-san?" asked Ashiya Kaze.  
  
"Drama offer?" asked Nakatsu.  
  
"Hai," answered Ishihara Shinichi.  
  
"None right now, though Aikawa Anna's manager has asked me about one of you featuring in one of her Japanese songs, she hasn't picked which one of you though," replied Nakatsu.  
  
AT Anna's hospital room  
  
"Katie! I finished the lyrics already," said Anna.   
  
"Your first Japanese song," Katie smiled. "Try singing it."  
  
"I don't have my guitar with me, remember?" asked Anna.  
  
"Sing acapella then," answered Katie.  
  
"Okay, here it goes," Anna replied.  
  
anata no namae yondara soko de  
  
totsuzen me ga samesou  
  
konna ni umaku ikikkonai  
  
mata guuzen aeru nante  
  
"Now, what does that mean again?" asked Katie.  
  
"It means if I call out your name, then I might suddenly wake up. It's not going to work out that well for us... meeting again by chance.  
  
," answered Anna.   
  
"Why, meeting again by chance?" asked Katie.  
  
"This song is about two lovers," explained Anna. "The guy lost his memory about the girl, and the girl, just, accepts it."  
  
"And then, after not seeing him for quite some time, she saw this guy at a place full of people, she recognised him," continued Anna.  
  
hitogomi no naka watashi to onaji  
  
kamishita ko dake mite'ru  
  
kitto dareka wo sagashite'ru n' da  
  
koi no aite ka na   
  
"And that means; In a crowd, you're just looking at girls with the same hair-cut as me.You're probably looking for someone.I wonder if it's your lover?" Anna translated.  
  
"Apparently, she doesn't know if he knows her, and feels depressed about it, that's why she wonders if he's looking for his lover," Anna explained.  
  
"Ok, in a way it sounds like a sad song," commented Katie.   
  
"In a way, it is," Anna answered.  
  
me ga atta shunkan  
  
demo sore wa watashi de  
  
uso yo uso, anata kakete kuru   
  
"Ok, so, they held each other's gazes, and then, she realised it's her that the guy is looking for?" asked Katie.  
  
"Exactly, and she can't believe it, because the guy suddenly ran towards her, intending to pull her close," answered Anna.   
  
"Is this due to this Nishikado boy?" asked Katie.  
  
"In a way," answered Anna. "I'm afraid to touch him because I'm afraid getting hurt."  
  
"Anna, you are bound to get hurt one day or another. It's the basis of being in love," Katie replied. "You fall in love, and then, you spend your time with them, and then, suddenly he did something wrong, or you did something wrong, both of you felt hurt, and then, if you decide to reconcile, you be together again, and then forget about how hurt you were earlier."  
  
tokimeki no doukasen ga  
  
karada-juu wo hashitte'ku  
  
BARABARA ni naranai you ni  
  
SHIKKARI shinakucha watashi  
  
"Ok, so she said to herself that she should get a hold of herself, why?" asked Katie.  
  
"Because of the next line, listen," Anna said.  
  
demo chotto kyou wa chotto  
  
kimochi ga maigo no koneko  
  
yasashisa de semeraretara   
  
tsuite'ku shikanai kamo ne NYA-O  
  
"Lost kitten?" asked Katie. "Why lost kitten?"  
  
"She loves him, and if the guy approach with kindness, she can't help but follow him," answered Anna. "And about the lost kitten, I've no idea why I wrote that,"  
  
"A nice song," Katie commented. "Very nice, after not writing a song for like..."  
  
"Three months," Anna supplied.  
  
"And then, how do it go after that?" asked Katie.  
  
"Oh, and then, there's instrumental, according how I plan this song, and then, after that, I sang..." Anna said.  
  
ikura nandemo nisugiteru yo ne  
  
anata no sono hanashi wa  
  
watashi ga yuube yume no tochuu de  
  
iwareta SERIFU ni   
  
"Ok, so she dreamt about him the night before," Katie said. "She dreamt that he will say those words."  
  
"Yeah, and it continues..."  
  
omoi omoware sae  
  
sunatsubu no kakuritsu   
  
"She said, loving and being loved has only 1 chance," said Anna. "But the guy said,"  
  
"demo ne sono tsubu ga boku da yo" tte   
  
"Ok, so he said that one chance is his," said Katie.  
  
"Exactly!" Anna answered. "And then, I go back to   
  
tokimeki no doukasen ga  
  
JIN-JIN itte moeteku  
  
ima sugu ni fukikesanakya  
  
zettai itsuka kizutsuku  
  
"Ah, she's afraid of getting hurt, again," said Katie.   
  
"Yeah," answered Anna.  
  
demo sukoshi honno sukoshi  
  
sono mama sekkin shitai  
  
te ni mo fure- rarenai no ni  
  
ikinari hikkakenai yo NYA-O  
  
"Why couldn't she touch him?" asked Katie. "I don't understand."  
  
"She's afraid that, if she touches him, he will disappear, and that will hurt her, but, despite the fact that she will end up getting hurt, she wants to hold him," explained Anna.  
  
"And then, there's instrumental again, and I started singing," Anna said.  
  
me ga atta shunkan (shunkan)  
  
me ga atta shunkan (shunkan)  
  
demo sore wa watashi de (wa watashi de)  
  
uso yo uso, anata kakete kuru  
  
"So there will be back up singing 'Shunkan' and 'wa watashi de'," said Katie.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
tokimeki no doukasen ga  
  
karada-juu wo hashitte'ku  
  
BARABARA ni naranai you ni  
  
SHIKKARI shinakucha watashi  
  
demo chotto kyou wa chotto  
  
kimochi ga maigo no koneko  
  
yasashisa de semeraretara  
  
tsuite'ku shikanai kamo ne NYA-O  
  
"And then, it fades out," Anna said. "So, how was it?"   
  
"Very nice, I like it," Katie answered.   
  
"My favourite line is at; me ga atta shunkan demo sore wa watashi de, uso yo uso, anata kakete kuru," Anna said.   
  
Soujiro walked towards Tsukushi's hospital room. He was about to knock when he heard the singing.  
  
"Me ga atta shunkan demo sore wa watashi de," sang the person in the room.  
  
"It's very nice," commented some inside.  
  
"Kushi sings?" Soujiro asked himself. "Of course she does. She loves singing."  
  
And then, he knocked the door.  
  
"Come in!" Tsukushi called.  
  
Soujiro came in, and produced a dozen roses for Tsukushi.  
  
"Thanks," Kushi said, accepting the bouquet.   
  
"How's your ankles?" asked Soujiro.  
  
"Oh, it's healing, I would probably go out in a week or two," answered Tsukushi.  
  
"So, when are you going to school?" asked Soujiro.  
  
"That, I don't know yet," answered Tsukushi.  
  
Soujiro's face fell.  
  
"(You have to learn Kare Kano, and then do your album, I think you can go to school)," said Katie.  
  
"(I hope so)," replied Tsukushi.  
  
At the end of the two weeks, Tsukushi's feet healed completely.   
  
At the Makino Mansion, Tsukushi's rooms  
  
They were hanging out together, enjoying each other's company.  
  
"Want to go shopping with me?" Tsukushi asked Soujiro.  
  
"Shopping, as in clothes shopping?" he asked, smiling wickedly.  
  
"No, as in manga shopping," answered Tsukushi, and smirked at Soujiro.  
  
"Manga?" asked Soujiro. "Why, manga?"  
  
"I want to buy 'Kareshi Kanojo No Jijou'," answered Tsukushi. "I saw one of the nurses at the clinic reading it, they said it's funny."  
  
"But, Kushi, isn't that a shoujo manga?" asked Soujiro.   
  
"It is," Tsukushi smiled.  
  
"Why don't you ask Shigeru to go with you?" asked Soujiro.  
  
"If I go with her, I'll end up going to Calvin Klein's!" answered Tsukushi.   
  
"Are you sure? Not Victoria's Secret?" asked Soujiro, closing the distance between Tsukushi and him.  
  
"Naughty boy!" teased Tsukushi.  
  
"If I'm a naughty boy, you are a teaser girl, you know," whispered Soujiro to Tsukushi, holding her close.  
  
"So, do you want to go with me or not?" asked Tsukushi.  
  
"Fine, I'll go with you," Soujiro answered.  
  
At the manga store  
  
Soujiro couldn't help but notice the girls in the manga store kept giving him looks and giggles.   
  
Unable to contain his curiosity, he asked Tsukushi, "Err, Kushi, why are the girls giving me that LOOK?"  
  
"Because you are a boy," answered Tsukushi, taking out another volume from the shelf of books and placing them on Soujiro's arms.  
  
"So, why giggle if I'm a boy?" asked Soujiro.  
  
"Becaus this is the girl's section, shoujo mangas, over there is the boy's section, shounen mangas," answered Tsukushi, pointing to the area opposite them. "Boys do not dare to go here."  
  
Soujiro immediately blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"Hmm, I got all the volumes already, c'mon, let's go and pay these mangas," said Tsukushi. "Jirou, are you blushing?"  
  
"No," he denied.  
  
Tsukushi giggled.  
  
As soon as they reached the cashier, who is a girl...  
  
"Wow, your boyfriend is so sweet, actually going to the girl's only section with you," said the cashier, who obviously didn't know who Soujiro was.  
  
"Thanks," Tsukushi replied.  
  
Tsukushi didn't return home until late at night, and found Katie in her apartments at the mansion.  
  
"You are late," said Katie.  
  
"So, when's Kare Kano commencing?" asked Tsukushi. "Did they find a guy already?"  
  
"Yeah, believe it or not, you are starring with Hideaki Takizawa!" said Katie.  
  
"WHAT?????" asked Tsukushi. "He's my favourite actor!"  
  
"You do know that you are playing the role of a 16 - year - old girl, right?" asked Katie.  
  
"I am 17!" answered Tsukushi. "It's just a year younger."  
  
"And there's another rising Asian star, who's going to play one of your best friends, her name is Rainie Yang, or Yang Rainie, but I believe that's pseudonym," said Katie.   
  
"Like Aikawa Anna," said Tsukushi drily.  
  
Katie nodded.   
  
"Eh, Katie, I wrote a new song just now!" said Tsukushi, and grabbed her guitar.  
  
"Let's hear it," Katie said.  
  
"Well, here it goes," said Tsukushi, and began strumming the guitar.  
  
YOU MAY DREAM oikakete sunao na kono kimochi  
  
tsutaerareta nara DREAMS COME TRUE  
  
YOU MAY DREAM masshiro na koi wa tsubasa ni naru  
  
tenshi no yubikiri kanau you ni  
  
end of chapter 16 - please read and review.  
  
A/N: I hope you all like this chapter, oh, can anyone tell me anyone younger to play the role of Soichiro Arima in 'Kare Kano', I didn't know much about Japanese actors. 


	17. chapter 17

Love in Disguise 

Summary: AU of HYD. 17-year-old Tsukushi is a succesful celebrity, using the stage name Aikawa Anna, but when she's already famous worldwide, her dad told her to stop and return to Japan with the rest of the family. Oh yeah, in this story, Tsukushi's not a plain beauty, but a very beautiful girl. Oh, and Yuuki isn't really that petite, according to my story, i.e.

A/n: Tsukasa is NOT ENDING UP with Shigeru, just to give all you readers some relief. He'll end up with somebody, but that somebody is not Tsukushi.

To: Kawaii Tenshi no Hikari; Yeah, I used Tokimeki no Doukasen because I feel that it is compatible to what Tsukushi's feeling towards Soujiro.

Legend:

"(bracketed text)" means they are speaking in French.

Chapter 17

"Oh, Anna, tomorrow, there's a magazine photo shoot plus interview, you are going to be pairing up with Rainie Yang, for Lime! Japan," said Katie.

"Thanks, Rainie Yang will be playing whom?" asked Anna.

"She'll be playing Maho, one of Yukino's best friends," answered Katie.

"The one who hates Yukino at the beginning, but slowly became Yukino's friend?" asked Anna.

"Exactly!" answered Katie. "Rainie Yang is a Taiwanese-based star, but her mother is Japanese, so, she knows how to speak Japanese"

Photo shoot  
"Excellent, Anna-chan! Rainie-chan!" congratulated the photographer.

"Anna-chan, what's your reaction when people started to compare you with the heiress, Makino Tsukushi?" asked the reporter.

'Silly you, that's still me,' thought Anna.

"Well, I feel weird, because Makino and I just resembled each other outside, but inside, we are two different people," answered Anna. "True, both of us came from L.A. and stayed there for quite a while, and both of us love music, I think that's the only similar thing aside that 'we' look the same."

"What about you, Rainie-chan, do you think Anna-chan look like Makino-san?" asked the reporter.

"Yeah, I think so too, both of them look so alike that they could be twins," answered Rainie.

"Are both of you excited about starring in the new drama, Kareshi Kanojo No Jijou?" asked the reporter.

Both answered, "Yes!"

"I couldn't wait to play the role of Miyazawa Yukino," answered Anna. "I bought all the Kareshi Kanojo No Jijou manga already, whether in English or Japanese."

"Same here, I couldn't want to play the role of Maho," answered Rainie. "I've always played sweet, innocent girl roles, but Maho's role is a bit... mean, she did make everyone in her class hates Yukino one time."

"And besides, it would be fun to work with a 28-year-old actor playing Maho's boyfriend," added Rainie. "I've never been in love with an older guy."

"I've never been in love at all!" declared Anna.

"Anna-chan, is it true about you and Ashiya Kaze of 'Boys' are going out?" asked the reporter.

"Nope, that's a lie. But I do want to do a duet with the boys of 'Boys', but I haven't made up my mind with whom I want to sing the song with, Kaze or Shinichi," answered Anna. "Are you sure the tabloids are saying that I'm going out with Kaze and not Shinichi?"

"Last I read from the tabloids, you are seen in a manga store with Nishikado Soujiro, the heir and future president of Nishikado Enterprises," said Rainie.

"My god, Rainie, you read that junk?" asked Anna.

"C'mon, they could have mistaken you for Makino Tsukushi," said Rainie.

"Both of you wants Makino here too?" asked the reporter.

"Nope!" answered Anna. "Definitely not."

"Just want to ask the two of you, among the four wealthiest bachelor in Japan, who will you pick to go out with?" asked the reporter.

"I'd go out with Domyouji Tsukasa," answered Anna. "He's such a cutie,"

"Anna-chan, and I was going to pick him!" Rainie mocked. "I'd prefer to go out with maybe, Hanazawa Rui, he's very mysterious,"

"Unfortunately, for the both of you, Domyouji Tsukasa is engaged to Okawahara Shigeru, meanwhile, Hanazawa Rui goes out with Todou Shizuka," said the reporter.

"Darn it!" the both of them said laughingly.

When the photo shoot finished  
Both girls are in the changing room when Rainie spoke something to Anna.

"You really do know how to act, Anna-chan," Rainie said sweetly. "Couldn't wait to work with you,"

"Same here, Rainie-chan," answered Anna, not realising what Rainie said earlier.

"Anna, are you ready already?" asked Katie.

"Just a minute!" Anna answered.

"You and your manager are quite close," observed Rainie.

Anna nodded. "She's been with me since L.A.,"

Just then, Anna's mobile phone rang, and it's her 'Tsukushi' phone too.

"Hello," Anna answered.

"Hey, Kushi, would you like to go to Tsukasa's house later for a get-together?" asked Soujiro.

"Sure, just pick me up later," answered Anna. "I'm staying at my parents' house tonight,"

Anna ended the call after that, not noticing that Rainie is still inside.

"You still live with your parents?" asked Rainie.

"No," answered Anna. "But I'm staying there tonight."

"I wonder who's your parents, your private life is so mysterious," wondered Rainie.

"My private life will remain private, Miss Yang," answered Anna. "Excuse me, I have to go now."

Anna strode out from the dressing room, leaving Rainie alone.

"Makino-sempai, you really know how to act," Rainie said to herself, and let herself out from the dressing room.

In the limo  
Tsukushi stared weirdly at Katie.

"Why that stare?" asked Katie.

"I feel I've met Rainie Yang before, she seemed familiar," answered Tsukushi.

"Why the worry then?" asked Katie.

"She might know my secret!" answered Tsukushi. "She said to me, 'you really know how to act, Anna-chan,'."

"So, that's a compliment, you are a good actress, Tsukushi, juggling two roles in real life," answered Katie.

"I have a feeling she knows about my two roles, I have a feeling she knows me as Makino Tsukushi too!" said Tsukushi.

"Don't worry about it," Katie said. "Maybe she's playing two roles too, who knows?"

Tsukushi shrugged.

"By the way, I want to hear more from this new song of yours," said Katie.

Tsukushi smiled, and started to sing, without any instruments.

YOU MAY DREAM oikakete sunao na kono kimochi tsutaerareta nara DREAMS COME TRUE YOU MAY DREAM masshiro na koi wa tsubasa ni naru tenshi no yubikiri kanau you ni

me no mae wo sugiru yokogao tokimeki ga odori-hajimeru hanasu koe mimi wo katamuke mata hitotsu anata wo shitta hon no sukoshi yuuki dashite sono hitomi wo mitsumetai

YOU MAY DREAM oikakete sunao na kono kimochi tsutaerareta nara DREAMS COME TRUE YOU MAY DREAM masshiro na koi wa tsubasa ni naru tenshi no yubikiri kanau you ni

omokage ga kirameku tabi ni mune ga itande me wo tojiru setsunasa ga namida ni natte jibun katte ni koborete'ku kizutsuku koto wo osorezu ni kagami ni koyubi sashidasu

YOU MAY DREAM dakishimete ima sugu kono omoi kotoba ni kaetai I LOVE YOU YOU MAY DREAM masshiro na koi wa tsubasa ni naru tenshi no yubikiri kanau you ni YOU MAY DREAM oikakete sunao na kono kimochi tsutaerareta nara DREAMS COME TRUE YOU MAY DREAM masshiro na koi wa tsubasa ni naru tenshi no yubikiri kanau you ni

"That is titled, 'The Promise of An Angel'," said Tsukushi. "I think it suits the Kareshi Kanojou No Jijou drama,"

"Ok, I'll talk to the producer of the drama about that," said Katie. "Can you sing me the English translation?"

"Ok, but it'll be more like talking, ok?" asked Tsukushi.

Katie nodded.

You may dream. Chase after it. If you can convey these sincere feelings, your dreams can come true.  
You may dream. Pure white love becomes wings,  
as if the promise of an angel is coming true.

When I see your profile in passing,  
my heart begins to flutter and dance.  
Listening to your voice as you talked,  
I realized there was another "you"  
I wish I had just a little bit of courage to gaze into your eyes.

You may dream. Chase after it. If you can convey these sincere feelings, your dreams can come true.  
You may dream. Pure white love becomes wings,  
as if the promise of an angel is coming true.

Every time your face shines,  
my heart hurts, and I close my eyes.  
Heart-break turns into tears,  
selfishly overflowing.  
Without being afraid of getting hurt,  
I hold my little finger out to the mirror.

You may dream. Hold me. Right now, I want to change these thoughts into words: I love you.  
You may dream. Pure white love becomes wings,  
as if the promise of an angel is coming true.  
You may dream. Chase after it. If you can convey these sincere feelings, your dreams can come true.  
You may dream. Pure white love becomes wings,  
as if the promise of an angel is coming true.

"Nice song, and yeah, it fits the story, I'll definitely talk to the producer about it," said Katie. "After all, Vic Chou does sing the closing theme of his drama, Love Storm."

"Speaking of that drama, I haven't watched it yet, too bad Vic Chou can't speak Japanese," said Tsukushi and sighed loudly.

"You do know that your boyfriend is one of the most sought after bachelor in Japan," scolded Katie.

Soujiro confided his feelings for Tsukushi already, but Tsukushi haven't given him a straight answer yet, because she answered his proposal to be his girlfriend, with one word, 'maybe'. But that doesn't stop Katie from calling Soujiro as her _boyfriend_.

"Oh c'mon Katie! I'm just making a comment there," said Tsukushi. "And besides, what's the possibility that Vic Chou and I are going to star in the same film together, zero?"

Katie couldn't help but smile at that comment.

That night, Soujiro picked her up from her parents' mansion.

"What's the occasion?" asked Tsukushi.

"Nah, the F4 just decide to hang out today, Shigeru and Shizuka will be there," answered Soujiro. "And besides, what would you give a guy who has everything?"

"I don't know, what would you give a girl who has everything?" Tsukushi threw the question back.

"Maybe my heart?" asked Soujiro, giving Tsukushi a genuine smile, knowing that the girl is Tsukushi.

"C'mon, don't joke around, what do you mean by giving a guy who has everything?" pestered Tsukushi.

"Tsukasa's birthday party is in two months, he's turning 18 next two month," explained Soujiro.

"Maybe you could offer to teach him the tea ceremony," joked Tsukushi.

"Kushi, that would be one hell of a disastrous lesson!" said Soujiro, eyes widening in disbelief. "I could just picture it."

"Maybe you could teach me the tea ceremony," Tsukushi said teasingly.

"I'd rather teach you something else," Soujiro said teasingly.

"Jirou!" wailed Tsukushi, playfully smacking Soujiro's arm.

"I love you," Soujiro said.

"I know," Tsukushi replied, and placed her hand on Soujiro's hand.

At Tsukasa's house  
The room where the F4 and the girls love to hang out

"C'mon, monkey girl, what are you giving me for my birthday?" asked Tsukasa.

"I'm not telling, it's supposed to be a secret!" Shigeru answered.

"What are you giving me, Makino?" asked Tsukasa, annoyed at Shigeru.

"It's a secret," answered Tsukushi.

"Why is everything a secret?" wailed Tsukasa. "You all know I will end up opening them later."

"Patience is good for the soul," said Rui, who appeared out of nowhere into the room.

"Rui! Don't scare me like that!" barked Tsukasa. "When did you arrive?"

"A few minutes ago," Rui answered monotonely.

The next day, recording studio

"So, the music will be like this," Anna said, playing 'Promise of An Angel' on the keyboard for the people to hear.

"Wow, this is very good, maybe you should release this song as your first single!" suggested one of the board of directors who came to hear her sing.

Katie nodded in agreement.

"I don't know, but I'm thinking of making 'Fuse of Excitement' my first single," said Anna. "Because 'Promise of An Angel' is better suited with the drama that I'm going to act in."

Katie nodded in agreement.

"Here's the newest song I wrote, I titled it, 'Heart of Sword'," Anna announced.

"'Heart of Sword'?" asked the director.

Anna walked up to the stage, took one of the electric guitar, and started to sing.

Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo Yoake no mama de, koesou de

Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo Konya mo mata, sure chigai

Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari

Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru

Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo

Yoake no mama de, koesou de Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo

Yume mo mata, sure chigai Kanpeki to chau, jinsei no shuushi

Puramai zero da nanteba honto ka na?  
Shinu made ni tsukaikiru, un no kazu

Semete, jibun de dashiire wo sasete Wakacchainai, kimi nara dou ni demo, rikutsu wo kaete ii noni

Nando kimi ni, ketsu mazuitemo Modottekichau, aijou ni

Shinjikaneru, utaretsuyosa yo Konya mo, soutou nemurenai

Nando nankai, kurikaeshitemo Modottekichau, ai dakara

Butsukatteiku, kesunu omoi wo Semeru hou ga, suji chigai

Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo Yoake no mama de koeteyuku

Aishou yori mo, fukai futari wa Sure chigatte kamawanai

"Wow, Anna, that's not exactly your style, that's pure rock!" said Katie.

"Not exactly, more like pop rock, but then, it's nice, isn't it, minna?" asked Anna.

"But Anna, your image is a nice, good, sweet girl image," protested Katie.

"It's just the music, Katie. Here's the translation," Anna said, giving a translated version of 'Heart of Sword' that she wrote.

"Why are all your songs so sad for this album?" asked Katie, sighing so badly.

"I don't know," Anna answered.

"All three songs are good, Miss Aikawa, I couldn't wait to hear the other seven songs," said the director.

"Umm, can I release five songs in English?" asked Anna, pleading eyes towards the director.

The director shook his head slightly, and answered, "No, you agreed to make a full Japanese Album, and one duet song with Ashiya Kaze."

"Why Ashiya Kaze and not, Ishihara Shinichi?" asked Anna.

"Ashiya Kaze because of the gossips at the tabloids, it will make you even more famous," answered the director.

"Demo, Ishihara Shinichi has the better voice," Anna protested, not wanting to be linked with Kaze due to the gossips.

"True, but then, there's a chemistry between you and Ashiya Kaze," the director pointed out. "You and him clicked."

Anna sighed, there's no point in arguing over that area, true, Ashiya Kaze and Anna clicked a lot.

True to her words, Anna spent the month recording the album, nobody knows where she got the energy to spend such long hours in the recording studio.

A few weeks before Tsukasa's birthday  
During a late night

Aikawa Anna was recording in the studio with Ashiya Kaze. They are going to duet in a song that Kaze wrote.

"Anna!" Kaze shouted.

"Huh? Yeah, Kaze?" asked Anna. "Why?"

"You were spacing out just now," Kaze answered. "Are you tired?"

"Last night I finished recording my eighth song," Anna explained. "I want to finish this album this month."

Kaze smiled. "Don't push yourself, do things slowly," he said.

"But I want my break badly!" wailed Anna. 

end of chapter 17 - Please read and review


	18. chapter 18

Love In Disguise By: Myzee Disclaimer: HYD belongs to Kamio Yoko. Not Me. 

Chapter 18

Finally, Anna finished the album on time, but it won't be oficially released until she released her debut Japanese Single, 'Fuse of Excitement/Tokimeki no Doukasen', and just in time for Tsukasa's birthday too.

In fact, 'Fuse of Excitement' is released on Tsukasa's birthday. Anna took a copy of her own single, and signed it. When Katie found out about Anna signing the cd copy, she and the marketing department of Okawahara Records immediately have an idea on how to boost up sales, by making 200 copies limited edition of Aikawa Anna cd, which is signed by her, and giving away a free signed Aikawa Anna pillowcase to the first 200 people (all around the world) who bought the Aikawa Anna cd.

Tsukushi donned a dark blue Givenchi dress which showed off her best features. She'll be going with her parents, as the whole family is invited to Domyouji Tsukasa's birthday party.

In The Limo  
"What's your gift to Domyouji Tsukasa, Tsukushi?" asked her dad.

Tsukushi smiled mischiveously and answered, "I found out from that guy that he adores Aikawa Anna, so, I'm going to give him a signed copy of Aikawa Anna's debut Japanese single, Fuse of Excitement."

"You do know that you are Anna," replied her mom, as if the statement is the most right in the whole world.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know that," Tsukushi answered, smirking madly.

They arrived at the Domyouji Mansion, and was immediately announced by the butler.

"Thank you for coming to my son's birthday party, Atsuya, Akiko," greeted Mr. Domyouji.

"It was our pleasure, Tetsuya. I don't believe you've met my daughter, Makino Tsukushi," replied Mr. Makino.

"Oh, I missed your welcome home party because I was in New York, I believe my wife and my son took my place," said Mr. Domyouji.

"There you are! Makino! Soujiro's been frantic, that butler didn't announce your family loud enough, I think I should sack him," Tsukasa growled, not realising that Tsukushi's there with her whole family and that his father is there too.

"Otoosan, I'm sorry," Tsukasa immediately apologised after noticing his father.

"Tsukasa, I believe you've met Makino Tsukushi?" asked Mr. Domyouji, not really caring about his son's rash and outspoken behaviour.

"Yes I do, Otoosan, she's in the same class as me and the F4, and now, can I take Miss Makino away?" asked Tsukasa. "Soujiro's been waiting for her."

Tsukasa immediately dragged Tsukushi to where the F3, Shigeru and Shizuka stood. Soujiro immediately wrapped an arm around Tsukushi when she approached him.

"What's your gift to me, Makino?" asked Tsukasa, who's wailing because none of his friends let him open his gifts, and Shigeru hasn't handed over his gift yet.

"Here," Tsukushi answered, handing over a small box wrapped with a gold 'happy birthday' wrapping paper.

"Can I open it here?" asked Tsukasa, so excited, though annoyed that the packaging is kinda small.

Tsukushi nodded, and smiled softly.

"You shouldn't have let him," said Soujiro exasperatedly.

"Nice! Where did you get this? The line was so long in every cd stores in Tokyo!:" said Tsukasa, now acting like a very excited child. . "Even Shigeru couldn't get one for me, and Aikawa Anna is one of her employees."

"Tsukasa, Aikawa Anna is one of my dad's stars, not mine, and she's not an employee!" said Shigeru. "And I haven't been there for quite a while, where did you get ," answered Tsukushi. "But if you order online, they don't give away the pillowcase, which is such a pity."

"I would want the pillowcase," Rui said. "If Tsukasa's gift comes with the pillowcase, I'd take the pillowcase away."

"Rui! That's so mean of you," exclaimed Shizuka.

"He wouldn't use it 15 hours a day," Rui said, sipping his wine.

"They wanted her fans to queue up in front of cd stores, getting her single," said Akira. "Marketing strategy, very nice."

"Tsukasa, why don't you ask the person in charge of the music to play this cd instead, that orchestra is so boring!" Shigeru asked.

"No!" Tsukasa said annoyingly, because he wanted to listen to the cd all by himself later. "Or at least, wait until my mother has decided to call on the party"

Mrs. Makino Akiko watched as her daughter mingle with the F4, Okawahara Shigeru and Todou Shizuka.

"Don't worry about her, she's in good hands," said a voice.

"Nishikado Oshin!" Mrs. Makino greeted, and hugged the other woman. "How are you?"

Mrs. Nishikado gave Mrs. Makino a sad smile, but said, "I'm doing fine, my son is smitten with your daughter."

"Same goes with my daughter," said Mrs. Makino. "Look at them, so carefree."

"Won't Tsukushi be arranged marriage to one of her first cousins from your husband's side of the family?" asked Mrs. Nishikado.

Mrs. Makino shook her head, "They abolished that rule already, and as if Tsukushi wants to her marriage to be arranged, that girl is just like me."

"Totally like you, Akiko, I agree with that. Who else broke her own engagement but you?" commented Domyouji Kaede.

"If I don't break my engagement and marry Atsuya, I wouldn't be VP, just like you, Kaede," said Mrs. Makino, giving Kaedea a frigid look.

"Thank you for showing up, Oshin. You rarely do." said Mrs. Domyouji coldly.

"It is my pleasure, Kaede," replied Mrs. Nishikado stiffly.

"Tsukasa will be under his father's wing next year, and then, the year after that, his marriage to Okawahara Shigeru," said Mrs. Domyouji. "When's Tsukushi and Soujiro getting married, Akiko, Oshin?"

"As in with each other or not?" asked Mrs. Makino.

"Either," answered Mrs. Domyouji, and rolled her eyes, of course she's asking whether the Makino and the Nishikado are going to be joined by marriage..

"We are letting them decide," replied Mrs. Nishikado. "I don't want them to be in a political marriage."

That statement hits close to what Domyouji Kaede's trying to do to her only son, and after giving a cold look to both Mrs. Makino and Mrs. Nishikado, she abruptly went away.

"She still dislikes you, Oshin," commented Mrs. Makino.

"Dislike is too light a word, Akiko," said Mrs. Nishikado.

Mr. and Mrs. Domyouji walked up the stage.

"Thank you all, for coming to our son's birthday party," greeted Mr. Domyouji.

"As everybody knows, next year, he will be taking my position as VP of Domyouji Corporation," said Mrs. Domyouji. "And we proudly announce to everyone that we will host the wedding between our son, and Okawahara Shigeru the year after that."

"THAT'S TOO EARLY!" shouted both Tsukasa and Shigeru.

"As our birthday gift to our son, another island to add to his collection," said Mr. Domyouji, and at the same time, a video showing the island are shown to the guests.

As Mr. Domyouji was saying this, the F4 brought Shigeru, Shizuka and Tsukushi out from the ballroom and into Tsukasa's private apartments.

Tsukasa's private apartments  
After locking the entrance...

The F4, Shigeru, Shizuka and Tsukushi plopped down on the cushions in Tsukasa's private living room.

"Now where's my gift, Shigeru?" asked Tsukasa.

"You remember when Aikawa Anna advised me to cook you something because she said the way to the man's heart is through his stomach?" asked Shigeru.

"Yeah?" asked Tsukasa, looking confused now, because he couldn't really remember about it.

"I followed her advice," answered Shigeru, and walked towards Tsukasa's barely used mini-kitchen, and opened Tsukasa's snack compartment.

She took out a wrapped box.

"What's inside that box?" asked Tsukasa.

"Open it. I placed it there yesterday, when you weren't looking," answered Shigeru.

Tsukasa took off the wrapping and opened the box. He took out one of the weirdly shaped things.

"I baked you cookies! It's not supposed to end up like that, but I think it looks cute," said Shigeru. "Try eating it!"

The F3, Tsukushi and Shizuka watched silently, as Tsukasa held the cookie to his mouth, and ate it.

"It taste good! Thanks, Shigeru," said Tsukasa, suddenly feeling shy.

"We should thank Aikawa Anna, she's the one who gave me the advice," said Shigeru. "Speaking of Aikawa Anna, let's play her cd!"

"There's just one song, Shigeru, with four remixes," noted Shizuka, reading the title, 'Aikawa Anna - Fuse Of Excitement/Tokimeki No Doukasen'.

Akira opened the cd label, where there's lyrics for Fuse of Excitement and some shots of Aikawa Anna.

"Hey, she says something here," said Akira.

"This debut Japanese Single is dedicated to all my fans, I love you." read Akira. "A special thank you to my parents, who still support me, even though they hate my job. C'mon daddy, it's part time only..."

Tsukushi smiled, remembering when she wrote the thank you note for the real album.

'A special thank you to my parents, who support me regardless that they hate my job. C'mon daddy, you know I'm going to take over your place soon. Thanks to my annoying brother, who I still love no matter what. Thank you to Katie McDermott, my manager, my sister and my sane-giver, for believing in me. Thanks to Ashiya Kaze, for helping me write the song 'Believe Me', you are a lifesaver, I love you. And not to forget, I'd like to thank the most important person of all, without him, I don't think I would be able to finish this album in such a speed, thank you, N.S. for the inspiration, and love that you give me. Thanks to all my fans, who's reading this right now, for supporting me, believing in me, and without you, I'm not Aikawa Anna'

"Hey, she wrote this at the end, 'Thanks to N.S. for giving me the inspiration to write this song, I love you. you know that you are always beside me," said Akira.

"I wonder who N.S. is," wondered Shigeru.

"Nishikado Soujiro?" asked Rui. "If N.S. stands for the initial."

'Of course it stands for Nishikado Soujiro,' thought Tsukushi.

"Why are you staring at me, Rui?" asked Tsukushi, when she noticed Rui giving her the look.

"No, but this snapshot of Aikawa Anna looks like you," answered Rui monotonely.

"Did you guys read the tabloids?" asked Tsukushi. "Somebody thought I was Aikawa Anna."

"I told you that both of you look so alike!" said Shigeru.

"I don't usually wear my glasses nowadays, but losing my glasses made people think I'm ANNA!" said Tsukushi.

end of chapter 18 - please read and review.

A/N: The chapter number coincides with Tsukasa's age, 18.


	19. chapter 19

Love In Disguise By: Myzee Disclaimer: HYD belongs to Kamio Yoko. Not Me. 

Chapter 19

"Shizuka, how many days left till you return to France?" asked Tsukasa.

"A few days, like 4 or 5, probably," answered Shizuka. "Why?"

"I'd like to bring all of you to my new island. You are invited too, Makino," explained Tsukasa. "We could go tomorrow and return, four days later."

"I can't," said Tsukushi. "Tomorrow I'm studying for my SATs."

"SATs?" asked Akira, now looking confused as the rest

"It stands for Scholastic Aptitude Test, I'm just taking it in case I'm going to the States for university, some universities in the States need the SATs," explained Tsukushi.

"Will that gaijin woman be teaching you?" asked Soujiro.

"Yeah, she's my private tutor. She's been home tutoring me for almost four years," answered Tsukushi a bit boringly.

"You have a gaijin tutor?" asked Shigeru.

Tsukushi nodded, and answered, "I've always had a gaijin tutor."

Actually the next day is the premiere of 'Ichigo Channel' and Ashiya Kaze has already asked to escort her.

"Tsukasa! Have you forgotten that tomorrow is the world premiere of 'Ichigo Channel'?" asked Shigeru suddenly.

"Do you have tickets?" asked Tsukasa worriedly. He wouldn't want to miss watching Aikawa Anna on the silver screen for the first time.

"Of course, dad got me tickets, six tickets, to be exact," answered Shigeru. "So, we can go, oh, I should have asked for another one."

"It's ok," replied Tsukushi. "I'm not able to go there after all, thanks to the SATs."

"Aren't you going to Eitoku University when you go to university, Tsukushi?" asked Shizuka.

"My mom would love to. But I want to go to public universities like Tokyo university." answered Tsukushi.

"Why go to public university when there are a lot of private universities?" asked Tsukasa. "You are like wasting your time."

"You know how hard it is to enter Tokyo University?" asked Tsukushi. "The entrance exam is way harder than Eitoku's!"

"You already tried the entrance exam papers, Tsukushi?" asked Shigeru, so aghast of the fact that Tsukushi had time to practice entrance exam questions.

Tsukushi just nodded, and answered, "I tried one paper, the one they used last year, but I know I need more practice."

Soujiro sent Tsukushi home after a night of fun.

"What time do your tutoring lesson start?" asked Soujiro.

"I'm not too sure, I'll ask Ms. McDermott," answered Tsukushi. "But it will probably last the whole day."

"The WHOLE DAY?" asked Soujiro.

"Probably," answered Tsukushi.

Soujiro nodded sadly. He kissed Tsukushi on the forehead and bid her goodnight.

"Night," Tsukushi whispered, as Soujiro's car speed away.

"Oh right!" Tsukushi said to herself. "Need to wake Katie up"

And at 3 am in the morning, a half-asleep Katie, a totally awake Tsukushi, now Anna with Tsubame, James, Peter, Kelvin and Toro drove to the Aikawa House.

In the limo

"Katie, can you believe that I forgot to ask you to buy me a dress for this occasion?" asked Anna.

"So? Just wear any of your 'Tsukushi' dress, you have a lot of them," answered Katie.

"I think that cream formal wear that I wore during otoosan's welcoming party is quite nice," said Anna to herself.

"Nope, that's not quite right, the F4, Shigeru and Shizuka are coming to the premiere! The girls might recognise my dress!" Anna said to herself. "Damn it! Toro, go to Yamano's Gucci Boutique right now!"

"Do you think it's still opened, Anna-sama?" asked Toro.

"It better should be!" Anna answered.

True enough, the boutique is still opened. Anna dragged Katie to join her.

"Makino-sama, irrashaimase!" greeted the salesgirl.

"You got the wrong person," answered Anna. "I'd like a red formal wear, size 5!"

Anna got herself a beautiful simple chiffon red formal wear, which looked quite nice on her too. With that, she bought herself a pair of red strap-on high heeled sandals, and an elegant red purse.

As soon as they finished shopping, they headed straight to the Aikawa Tokyo House.

"By the way, Katie, when is this function taking place?" asked Anna.

"Around 1 - 2pm!" Katie answered.

"What the F!" Anna exclaimed.

"Yeah! Get to sleep as soon as you arrive home!" Katie replied. "A person from Wella will come at around 10 am to do your hair, and a make-up artist from Maybelline will come at around 11 am to do your face."

"And then, Ashiya Kaze will arrive at around 12 to pick you up, and then, you guys are off to 'greet' the fans at the premiere," Katie finished. "After the premiere is over, there's a small press conference regarding 'Ichigo Channel 2'."

"There's an 'Ichigo Channel 2'?" asked Anna. "I didn't know about it."

"There might be 'Ichigo Channel 2', because this one has a cliffhanger as its ending," answered Katie.

"Will I be in it?" asked Anna.

Katie rolled her eyes.

"Obviously, yes," answered Katie.

The next day  
At around 10 am  
"Wake up! Anna!" shouted Katie. "Do you know that the 'Wella' guy is here already?"

"What???" shouted Anna. "Ok, let me just take a quick shower!"

After a few minutes, Anna came out wearing a robe, and her hair is wet.

"Never mind, I'll just blow dry your hair, Aikawa-chan," said the hair stylist, and motioned Anna to sit down.

Anna's hair now reached her shoulders, just touching the shoulders.

"I'm just going to do a simple style, Aikawa-chan, your hair is still too short," said the hairstylist.

After her hair is done, the make-up artist came, to do her make-up, but Anna insist that she have her breakfast first, before the make-up artist do her make-up.

"Fine." answered the make-up artist grudgingly.

A few minutes later, after downing a glass of orange juice and a tuna sandwich, Anna is ready for her make-up.

"What colour are you wearing later?" asked the make-up artist.

"That dress," Anna answered, pointing to the red chiffon that she bought that morning. "Just natural make-up, ok?"

The make-up artist nodded.

AFter the hairdo and the make-up, Anna donned her chiffon dress, and only now noticed the dress has a plunging neckline, and showed what little cleavage she has.

"Katie, if I knew it would show a bit of my cleavage, I wouldn't buy it," Anna said.

"Why?" asked Katie. "It's just a little bit."

"Yeah, just a little bit, my mother see me, she'll shout. Thank god they weren't going to the premiere," replied Anna.

At precisely 12, Ashiya Kaze arrived at the gates of the Aikawa Tokyo House.

"Name and Identification," said the guard at the gates.

"Ashiya Kaze, I'm here to pick up Aikawa Anna," answered Kaze.

"You may drive in, Ashiya-sama, Aikawa-sama is waiting for you," said the guard.

As his driver drove towards the main entrance of the traditional bungalow, Kaze couldn't help but feel entranced on how the house and the surroundings look like.

"So beautiful..." he said to himself. "How did she afford a place like this?"

"Ashiya-sama, we've reached the main door," his driver said, interrupting his thoughts.

Kaze got out of the car, and the double doors opened to reveal a Japanese butler bowing at him.

"You are late," said a voice.

"By five minutes," Kaze answered. "Wow, you look beautiful!"

Anna blushed. The hairstylist didn't exactly do anything to her hair, but he did highlight some parts of her hair, how he did it in less than 2 hours, Anna had no idea. Her red chiffon dress brought out the pale whiteness of her skin. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Here's some flowers for you," Kaze said, giving her a bouquet of a dozen red roses.

Anna gave the flowers to Tsubame for placing them in a vase.

"I think we'd better go now," said Kaze, holding out his hand for Anna.

"You've got a beautiful house," commented Kaze. "I bet the price is sky-high."

"You bet!" Anna lied.

"How much is the rent?" asked Kaze.

"I bought it, it is more expensive if I were to rent it," Anna lied. "This place was chosen due to its security actually."

"I noticed," Kaze observed. "All the houses around here looked as if they were mansions or luxurious bungalows."

"Believe it or not, my next door neighbour is Nishikado Soujiro," Anna said.

"Didn't the tabloid said that you and him were seen together?" asked Kaze.

"Yeah, I guess they mistook me for Makino Tsukushi," answered Anna. "Have you ever seen Makino Tsukushi?"

"I don't know. Maybe I did," replied Kaze. "But I do know that some people said both of you look so much alike that you are twins."

Anna nodded.

At the site of the premiere  
The F4, who came just to watch the premiere didn't go unnoticed by the reporters. Some of the reporters actually snapped them coming out from their limo

"Oh look who's here! The F4!" shouted the reporter. "And their partners, but where's Makino Tsukushi?"

No sooner than the question was asked, fans started to scream.

"What's that reaction? Oh, the leading lady is here! Aikawa Anna is arriving with Ashiya Kaze, will you look at that?" shouted the reporter.

Anna and Kaze came out from their limo, with Kaze holding his hand out to Anna.

A reporter came up to them and asked, "Are you guys an item now, Anna-chan, Kaze-kun?"

"No," answered Anna. "We are good friends."

Kaze smiled, agreeing with Anna. "Yeah, we are good friends."

when they reached inside the theatre...

"Wow, will you miss this when you do Kareshi Kanojo?" asked Kaze.

"I don't know," answered Anna. "What about you?"

Kaze shrugged.

Just a few distance away, Soujiro watched as Anna and Kaze smiled to each other.

"Wow, she looks just like Tsukushi," Soujiro said to himself.

At the middle of the film, Anna excused herself to go to the powder room, and a few minutes later, at another row, Shizuka excused herself to go to the powder room too. Neither noticed each other.

In the rest room  
At the moment when Shizuka was entering the powder room, she heard a conversation.

"Otoosan, yes, I'm avoiding them, I know..." said a voice which sounds like Tsukushi's voice to Shizuka.

"I told them I'm studying with Katie. Yeah, Katie," said the voice. "I know you don't want anyone to know I'm also your daughter."

At that moment, a shock registered at Shizuka's face, Shizuka turned to see the owner of the voice, and Anna turned to see Shizuka.

"Shizuka?" asked Anna.

"Tsukushi?" asked Shizuka.

end of chapter 19 - please read and review.


	20. chapter 20

Love In Disguise By: Myzee Disclaimer: HYD belongs to Kamio Yoko. Not Me. 

I only speak a little bit of French, the French that I use here is automatically translated using babelfish translator, please forgive me if there's anything wrong. Translations are in brackets, (Example).  
Chapter 20

"Aikawa Anna, you are also Makino Tsukushi, aren't you?" asked Shizuka.

"There's no time to explain now, Shizuka," answered Anna patiently. "I'll explain to you later."

"Without the others," added Anna. "And you must promise NEVER TO TELL ANYONE!"

"Not even Rui or Soujiro?" asked Shizuka, narrowing her eyes at Anna. "I can't believe you lied, Tsukushi!"

"And please, when I'm here, call me Anna," Anna reminded. "I'm not Tsukushi here, Shizuka."

"You know, you can't keep on lying forever," said Shizuka when Anna passed her to go outside. "You have to tell him soon."

"Or you'll lose him!" shouted Shizuka.

Anna didn't bother to listen to what Shizuka said. She immediately went to Ashiya Kaze's side.

"Everything ok, Anna?" asked Kaze worriedly, gazing at Anna's faraway look.

"Yeah, everything ok," lied Anna, and sat down. "Nothing to worry about, Kaze."

"Hey look, the part where you and I kissed for the first time!" Kaze whispered.

Anna just smiled, remembering how many takes it took for Kaze and herself to get it right.

Meanwhile, at the F4's row, two people were hissing when they saw the kissing scene, that is, Soujiro and Tsukasa. Soujiro's jealous because Anna looks just like Tsukushi, while Tsukasa's jealous because, he is still infatuated with Anna.

_Movie Ending_

_"Girls, here's something for you," said Ichiko and handed over the three tickets to the girls who used to be her close friends._

_"Huh? Front row tickets to TRJ's last show?" asked one of the girls._

_"How'd she get it?" asked the second girl._

_Scene shifts to the concert._

_"We, TRJ, thank the fans for coming to our last concert," said Kanazaki._

_"I've... I've got a confession to make," interrupted Ichigou._

_"I'm A Girl!" shouted Ichigou._  
_movie ending_

And the movie ends like that, and then, the credits start to roll.

"What?" shouted some people in the theatre. "That's it?"

"Man, the ending is really annoying," said Kaze. "No wonder there will be 'Ichigo Channel 2'."

"There will be?" asked Anna.

"You mean, you didn't know?" asked Kaze again, holding his hand out to Anna.

"Not until a few hours ago," answered Anna, who took Kaze's hand as they walk out from the row.

"There will be a press conference later, but I think it doesn't involve us," replied Kaze.

"Where do you wanna go after this?" asked Kaze.

Anna's mind was whirling when she saw herself as Ichigou confessed to his fans that he is a she.

'Would I be brave enough to confess that I'm Makino Tsukushi?' she asked herself.

"Anna?" asked Kaze. "Anna?"

"Huh?" asked Anna, slipping out from her reverie.

"There you are, daydreaming again," answered Kaze. "Are you ok? Not feeling sick or anything?"

Anna shook her head, but just a few seconds after that, she passed out, and fainted.

"Anna!" shouted Kaze, and that's the only thing Anna heard before everything went black.

"No, I didn't mean to lie to you! I love you!" shouted Anna.

"I hate you," spat the guy in contempt. "How could you keep that secret from me?"

"No!" shouted Anna.

"Anna, wake up!" said somebody soothingly.

"No," wailed Anna.

"Anna!"

Anna woke up after hearing that shout. She saw herself in a hospital bed.

"Where am I?" asked Anna. She looked around and saw Kaze, and the F4 with Shigeru and Shizuka.

"You are in the Hanazawa Hospital, Aikawa-san," answered Hanazawa Rui, looking at Anna coolly.

"Anna, see, this is what happened when somebody refused to eat her dinner with me while recording her album, and when somebody refused to take a rest, and insist she finish the album on time for her break," scolded Kaze.

"Kaze, you sound like my mother," replied Anna angrily, not caring that the F4 is right next to her. "And besides, I did eat."

"Yeah, if you can call three pieces of sashimi as a meal," snorted Kaze.

"You and Kaze aren't going out?" asked Shigeru, who's surprised to see Kaze and Anna acting more like best friends than lovers.

"No," answered Anna. "Kaze is a best friend."

"Don't believe anything in the tabloids," Kaze added in. "It's 99 lies and 1 facts. And those facts are sometimes lies too."

A few minutes later, a doctor entered.

"You are experiencing a high stress level, Aikawa-san, and you've been having an eating disorder," said the doctor. "All I can advise you is to take a lot of rest, and have proper meals. Only taking three pieces of sashimi I heard."

"Sensei, can I be discharged?" asked Anna.

The doctor nodded.

"Thanks, and who brought me to this hospital?" asked Anna.

"I did," answered Rui.

"Hanazawa-san noticed you pass out, and fainted," explained Kaze. "I'll bring you home."

"Thank you, R- Hanazawa-san," thanked Anna, who nearly said 'Thank you, Rui-kun'.

Anna slowly slide down from the bed, Kaze took her hand, and helped her get off.

"By the way, Anna, I got a part for 'Kareshi Kanoujo No Jijou'!" Kaze announced happily, but his smile faded when a text message came from his manager.

"Not a lead role, Anna," he said.

Anna smiled.

"Thank you, F4, Okawahara-san, Toudo-san, for bringing me here," thanked Anna. "I don't know how to repay you."

"Aikawa-san, can we have an autographed copy of your debut All-Japanese album and your single?" asked Shigeru.

"Maybe you should repay us that way," added Shigeru cheekily.

Anna gave them a grin.

"Sure," she answered. "But, which single?"

"Promise of An Angel," answered Shigeru. "I want that one."

"Okay, Okawahara-san, I'll just pass it to the administration at the recording company," Anna replied.

"Promise of An Angel is nice, for girls," commented Kaze. "I'd personally recommend 'Believe Me' and 'Heart Of Sword' though."

"Kaze, you wrote 'Believe Me'," Anna reminded. "And sang it with me."

Kaze smirked, and answered, "Oh yeah."

"Hope you guys will watch 'Kareshi Kanoujo No Jijou when it comes out," Anna said, and smiled to them before Kaze brought her out.

"We will," answered Shigeru. "I'm your biggest fan."

Shizuka went out and called out, "Aikawa-san!"

"Yes?" asked Anna.

"Quand expliquerez-tutout à moi?" asked Shizuka. (When will you explain everything to me?)

"Venez juste à mon parents' manoir. Je reste là ce soir," answered Anna. (Just come over to my parents' mansion. I am staying there tonight)

Shizuka nodded.

Kaze gave Anna a confused look.

"What was that about?" asked Kaze.

"Oh, nothing," Anna lied.  
Meanwhile, Shizuka...

"What did you speak in French with her for?" asked Soujiro.

"Ah, nothing," Shizuka lied, while Rui gazed at her pointedly.

Kaze dropped Anna off to her mansion.

"Hope we can work with each other in Kareshi," Kaze said.

Anna nodded, and walked out from the limo. "Thanks for accompanying me, Kaze."

Kaze nodded, and only instructed his driver to go when Anna went into the mansion.

inside the house

"Haruomi, call Katie!" instructed Anna.

"Hai, Aikawa-sama," answered Haruomi and went off to instruct a maid to find McDermott-sama.

A few minutes later, Katie came to the drawing room, where Anna was pacing restlessly.

"Yes, Anna?" asked Katie.

"Katie! Todou Shizuka found out! She's going to ask me explanations later on!" answered Anna, talking so fast Katie didn't understand what she's trying to say.

"Anna, slow down please," Katie interrupted, holding her hand up.

"Ok, Shizuka found out my real self," Anna said slowly. "And she expects me to explain everything to her tonight at my parents' mansion."

"So, go explain it to her," replied Katie. "You know, I knew this day would come sooner or later."

"By the way, Kieta of w-inds will play your love interest in 'Kareshi Kanoujo No Jijou'!" added Katie.

"What? That gorgeous Kieta!" Anna squealed.

"Yes, that gorgeous Kieta," seconded Katie.

"He will play 'Arima Soichiro', your love interest," continued Katie. "There will be a press conference soon."

"By the way, Hideaki Takizawa will be playing the 28-year-old dentist, the love interest of Maho," added Katie.

end of chapter 20 - please read and review

A/n: one of the singers in w-inds is 'Kieta', right? I'm not too sure myself actually.


	21. Chapter 21

Love In Disguise By: Myzee Disclaimer: HYD belongs to Kamio Yoko. **Not Me**. 

A/n: The last time I updated this story was last year. When I came across it again, I realized I missed it. I have grown from a happy, just got into Uni girl to an angsty, crazy, life-deprived biology undergraduate. I wrote this chapter last year, but I never got the chance to post it, but oh well... here it is.

Chapter 21

_Makino Mansion_

Susumu's just on the way out when he saw his sister sprinting in, wearing clothes that she wouldn't dare put on in public, that is, a really faded, loose t-shirt and faded jeans from _**last season**_, and her face isn't even made up.

Susumu rolled his eyes in disgust and thought, _'My sister is so damn near perfect. Even if she wears something not so fashionable, she still look great'_

"Why are you home?" asked Susumu.

"Because I want to be home," answered Tsukushi grumpily, and proceeded to leave her brother and went to the East Wing towards her apartments.

"What's with her?" Susumu asked Katie, who entered the mansion in a hurry as well, and didn't answer Susumu's question.

Susumu shrugged and went out. A grumpy Tsukushi is equivalent to a bloody nose and a cut off allowance from dear mama.

During Tsukushi's absence, Aikawa Anna's things have been moved back to her apartments, but in another room in her apartments.

Soon after calling Shizuka, conversed in French with her, Tsukushi took a deep breath, and entered the bedroom, and flopped herself on the bed.

"I'm in deep shit," she said to herself.

Half an hour later, Shizuka was shown into her apartments by a maid.

"Tsukushi?" Shizuka called out.

"In the bedroom," Tsukushi answered, not wanting to leave the comforts of her bed.

Shizuka entered the bedroom, and smiled when she saw Tsukushi curled in the bed, not asleep, but closing her eyes.

"Tsukushi!" Shizuka called out.

Tsukushi opened her eyes, and said, "Oh, you've arrived,"

"You really remind me of Rui just now, not really caring if somebody is in when you want to sleep," replied Shizuka.

"I'm just tired, Shizuka," stated Tsukushi. "Of everything."

"I'm **tired** of my responsibilities as Makino Tsukushi _and_ Aikawa Anna," continued Tsukushi. "Today, as Anna, I had to go to the premiere, when actually I _longed to go_ to the premiere as Makino Tsukushi, and **be with Soujiro**, not Ashiya Kaze."

"Why not just tell the whole world that you are also Makino Tsukushi, instead of telling all those lies?" asked Shizuka. "When you can't stand it."

"I have to, Shizuka. When Katie took me up to become a star, I signed an agreement with my father to completely hide my Makino Tsukushi persona, whenever I am Anna, and completely hide my Aikawa Anna persona when I'm Tsukushi," answered Tsukushi. "I actually quit school in favour of a home tutor for that."

"Why?" asked Shizuka, and then, realisation hit Shizuka.

"Oh yes. Your family's wealth rival that of the F4, including my family's and Shigeru's," Shizuka answered her own question. "If we don't include the F4, and just us three females, Shigeru's family takes the top notch, your family is the second and mine the third."

"That way, if Makino Tsukushi became well-known as a star, since she is a minor, not only does your family's tax bracket gets higher, it also threatens your safety," continued Shizuka.

Tsukushi nodded in agreement.

"But, Tsukushi, you really should tell Soujiro," Shizuka pleaded.

"I am going to, but I'm too afraid to do so. I'm such a wimp, Shizuka," answered Tsukushi. "When I was watching myself act as Ichigou confessing to his fans that he's a girl, I said to myself, 'Am I that brave to do what Ichigou does?', I honestly do not think so."

"When you guys came to watch me do the scene, even though I act normal and ok, actually, I'm nervous inside. I thought, _'what if they recognise me, what if they find out?'_, and it's not just people who know me as Makino Tsukushi are deceived, people who know me as Anna, like Kaze, are deceived as well," Tsukushi continued. "Like, when I was staying at my grandma's house, Kaze came to pick me up over there. I lied to him telling him that I bought that house, when the house is actually one of the houses belonging to my maternal grandmother, Aikawa Aya."

"Aikawa Aya?" asked Shizuka. "Your mother's maiden name is Aikawa?"

Tsukushi nodded, and answered, "That's why I use Aikawa Anna, Aikawa is my mother's maiden name, and Anna is a name that my grandmother would want to give me, if _my dad_ didn't insist on naming me Tsukushi."

"Isn't that house near Soujiro's house?" asked Shizuka again.

"Yes, when I became Aikawa Anna, I'm actually living right next to him. That's why I made such a fast escape when he confessed to me the first time around, when I was supposed to be in LA," answered Tsukushi.

"I never expected for you to find out, Shizuka. I never expected my friends would find out my secret," continued Tsukushi. "Whenever people try to do a background check on either Tsukushi or Anna, nobody can put the two together."

"Actually, Rui suspects that you are also Aikawa Anna," interrupted Shizuka. "I don't know how, you know that Rui is such a man of a few words."

"Actually, I can feel Rui's suspicion too," replied Tsukushi. "Shizuka, can you please promise me that you won't tell the F4?"

"I can promise you that I won't tell the F3, but I'm not so sure of Rui. He knows how to probe people," Shizuka answered, giving Tsukushi a small smile.

"What if I give you something that Shigeru would get so jealous of if she sees it?" asked Tsukushi.

"An Anna memorabilia? I'm not that crazy as her for Aikawa Anna, Kushi," answered Shizuka. "And besides, if I tell Rui, he won't tell the F3, I'll make sure of that."

"Thanks, but no matter, I'll still give you an Anna memorabilia," Tsukushi replied, and led Shizuka to the room full of Tsukushi's pictures as Anna, the trophies, the costumes that she bought from the studios because she love them, and everything related to Anna.

"This is something that my advertisement campaign had wanted to do last year, an Aikawa Anna handmade doll, but somehow, at first, they liked it, but when about 3 handmade dolls were made, they suddenly decided to stop production, they said it's too expensive to be given free," said Tsukushi, and Shizuka nodded in agreement.

"But, I kinda like it, so, they gave all three to me, and I'll give one to you," continued Tsukushi.

Shizuka thanked her.

"And this is for you to give Rui," said Tsukushi. "An Aikawa Anna pillowcase!"

Shizuka laughed, because it reminded her what Rui had said during Tsukasa's birthday.

Tsukushi took a permanent marker pen, and signed over there, _**"To Hanazawa Rui, sleep well and sweet dreams"**_ above the love Aikawa Anna sign.

"I think Rui will appreciate this very much, Anna," said Shizuka. "I think way tooo much! Thanks."

"You are welcome," answered Anna.

"How do I explain where I get this doll if Shigeru found it at my house?" asked Shizuka.

"Don't show it to her," answered Anna simply. "Or tell her that you bought it off eBay. You do know _some stuff at eBay are fake_, so she'll think it's fake."

"By the way, when will you answer Soujiro with a 'yes'?" asked Shizuka.

"In a way, I answered him already," answered Tsukushi. "From my actions."

"**I love Soujiro**, I really do," continued Tsukushi. "I just **don't trust him** enough to tell him my secret."

"Why?" asked Shizuka.

end of chapter 21 - please read and review


	22. Chapter 22

Love In Disguise By: Myzee Disclaimer: HYD belongs to Kamio Yoko. Not Me. 

A/n: My grammar isn't my forte, as my major requires me to learn up and remember a lot of terminology, not grammar, and grammar has been a problem for me since I started learning English 13 years ago, I could never stick to present tense or past tense or the present perfect, I know I should stick to one type, sorry about that. Anyone interested in becoming my beta, please mail me at amyheidi()gmail(.)com. About the skinny body size, I do not know that, as over at my country of origin, we use letters (S, M, L), not numbers, I only knew that after reading 'The Devil Wears Prada' by Lauren Weisberger, and I consider a size 0 as anorexic, and by the time I read that book, I have sort of abandoned this fic. As for updates, sorry, I won't be updating for a long time, as the Summer term (I consider it Summer term, even though its virtually seasonless at the equator) for uni is starting very soon, and I won't have time for writing fanfiction. I'd drop by every now and then though, and try to write when I have the muse or time. I'm not really abandoning this fic. I just need to focus on reality for the moment

Chapter 22

"Truth is, I don't know why I'm so afraid," answered Tsukushi. "I think it's because of all that lying that I did."

Shizuka listened it all without giving comments, she realized now, if she's in Tsukushi's shoes, she'd be just like Tsukushi now.

"I wish I would only do modelling, like you, Shizuka," said Tsukushi suddenly.

"Eh?" asked Shizuka.

"But I'm not that tall," answered Tsukushi grumpily. "You don't earn a lot from modelling, do you?"

"Well... I do..." replied Shizuka. "But when I started modelling, my family's tax bracket didn't really increase all that much, I guess, I'm not sure myself."

Both of them were silent, it's as if they didn't know what to say to each other anymore, and at that moment, Tsukushi's housephone rang.

"Hanazawa Rui?" asked Tsukushi, a little bit surprised. "Ok, send him in."

A few minutes later, Rui was standing outside Tsukushi's apartments. Shizuka let him in.

Rui was not all that surprised with Shizuka being there. After all, he understood French, unlike the other three.

"I can guess your intention to coming here, you want explanation, right?" asked Tsukushi.

Rui nodded.

"How'd you know I'm here?" asked Shizuka instead.

"I understood French," Rui answered.

Tsukushi jerked up in surprise.

"So, all those conversation of mine in French, you understood them all?" asked Tsukushi.

Rui nodded. "I thought there was something amiss about you from the start."

"I got more suspicious about Aikawa Anna after the 'Rio & Minami show' when you answered Soujiro's questions, but I put it aside," continued Rui.

"What else?" asked Tsukushi.

"I got suspicious of you after the raincheck you gave Soujiro," answered Rui. "I doubt you'd bother about a car, even though it's your favourite, and you are too young to drive in Japan."

"I'm 17," Tsukushi gritted.

"Tsukushi, the legal age to drive here is 18," noted Shizuka with a small smile. "So, it's not possible for you to be the one who deal with the paperwork."

"Ok, fine. One of dad's employees dealt with that car's paperwork," Tsukushi gave in. "It's registered in Japan as dad's, not mine."

"I was correct after that phonecall you gave to your manager," Rui said. "But nobody believe me."

"I didn't really listen to that conversation that much," Shizuka admitted.

Tsukushi nodded.

"When will you tell Soujiro?" asked Rui.

"Soon," Tsukushi answered. "But not that soon!"

Rui nodded.

"Don't worry, I won't tell them," said Rui, and Tsukushi felt very relieved.

"Now where's that pillowcase that you wanted to give me?" asked Rui.

"How'd you know about that pillowcase?" asked Tsukushi, very surprised now.

"I find it odd that you didn't give Tsukasa a pillowcase, so I guessed you kept it for me," said Rui monotonely.

"I did keep it," replied Tsukushi. "But, oh well... I wanted to give it to you at the first place anyway."

"I decided to cover an old song a few days ago," Tsukushi said, smiling. "Sometimes I think it reflects all our relationship with our respective partners, except Akira."

"Sing it for us," Shizuka motioned.

Tsukushi took the guitar, and started.

I feel it in my fingers I feel it in my toes Love is all around me And so the feeling grows

It's written on the wind It's everywhere I go, oh yes it is So if you really love me Come on and let it show

You know I love you, I always will My mind's made up by the Way that I feel

There's no beginning,  
There'll be no end 'cause on my love you can depend

I see your face before me As I lay on my bed I kinda get to thinking Of all the things you said, oh yes I did

You gave your promise to me and i Gave mine to you I need someone beside me In everything I do, oh yes I do

You know I love you, I always will,  
My mind's made up by the Way that I feel There's no beginning,  
There'll be no end 'cause on my love you can depend

Got to keep it moving Oh it's written in the wind Oh everywhere I go, yeah, oh well So if you really love me, love me, love me

Come on and let it show Come on and let it show Come on and let it Come on and let it (come and let it show, baby)  
Come on, come on, come on let it show baby Come on and let it show Come on and let it show, baby Come on and let it show

"Very nice," Shizuka commented.

"It would sound better at the piano rather than the acoustic guitar," Rui commented. "You are just covering it."

"I like it this way, my closest friends knowing my secret," Tsukushi revealed. "It's just too bad I can't really reveal it all that much."

"What would happen if you reveal?" asked Shizuka.

"I have to stop acting and singing earlier than the intended time," answered Tsukushi. "I was suppose to end it once I finish my MBA."

"But if it was revealed to a lot of people, I have to stop it at the exact moment it was revealed," explained Tsukushi. "when Aikawa Anna ceases to exist, and all her earnings changes hands to Makino Tsukushi."

* * *

The F4, with Shigeru, Shizuka and Tsukushi were hanging out at one of the trendiest clubs in the city, Tsukushi in Soujiro's lap, while Shizuka in Rui's, when Soujiro spoke about his coming birthday.

"Mom and Dad decided to hold a large birthday bash for me this year," Soujiro spoke up.

"Wow! Of course, you are turning 18," said Shizuka. "Where will it be held?"

"The mansion's ballroom or the Maple's," Soujiro answered. "Mom hasn't decided on a place, and of course, everyone in my parents' circle of friends are invited."

"What is the theme?" asked Tsukushi, turning her head towards Soujiro. "Is it traditionally Japanese or traditional?"

"What's that supposed to mean, Kushi?" asked Soujiro.

"As in kimonos or dresses?" asked Tsukushi again.

"Dresses, it's a sombre party with the elders," answered Soujiro.

"When is it held?" asked Akira. "I don't want it to interfere with my lialisons."

Soujiro rolled his eyes, and answered, "On my birthday, if you remember it,"

Akira smiled sheepishly at Soujiro, and replied, "Of course I remember your birthday,"

"When is it?" asked Soujiro.

"Saturday, three weeks later," answered Akira.

Tsukushi mentally slapped herself when she heard that. Three weeks later, on a Saturday, Aikawa Anna was supposed to have a Press Conference!

* * *

Anna's meeting with Katie

"Kareshi Kanojou No Jijou, starring as Miyazawa Yukino, is Aikawa Anna, and Keita of w-inds as Soichiro Arima," said Katie when she looked at the list of casts in 'Kare Kano'.

They have decided to call the long drama name as 'Kare Kano', for simplification.

"Look, they made Takeshi Kaneshiro acting as your father, and Koyuki as your mother," continued Katie while Anna just listened.

"Nagase Tomoya will play the father of one of the characters," noted Katie.

"What? Nagase Tomoya of Tokio?" shrieked Anna. "He's my favourite! "

"He's acting as the father of this character called Tsubasa Shibahime," explained Katie. "And Rainie Yang will not play Maho, she will play a role of a writer, Aya Sawada."

"Oh, all right. The directors must have changed their mind, after all, Maho is supposed to be a tall girl with long hair," said Anna.

"Hmm... the only real newcomers in here are you, Rainie Yang, and Keita," noted Katie. "The rest have acted in dramas at some points or another, but of course, among the newcomers, you are the only one that's internationally known."

Anna nodded.

"Anna, are you listening to me?" asked Katie.

Anna nodded.

"Anna, talk to me," said Katie.

Anna nodded.

"Oh hell, ok, what are you thinking about?" asked Katie. "You were ok a minute ago."

"Two things," Anna answered. "No... three, err... four..."

"Anna or Tsukushi things?" asked Katie.

"Soujiro's birthday bash and Tsukushi's problems can be considered Tsukushi things, Kare Kano and Anna's problems are Anna things," answered Anna.

"Anna, you are in your second year of high school, and you are going to do your MBA four years later, bear with it for a while," soothed Katie.

Anna nodded absently.

"Katie, it seem that the Press Conference for Kare Kano will be on the same day, as Soujiro's birthday bash," Anna announced. "You know I can't miss my boyfriend's birthday bash!"

"I'll reschedule the Press Conference," Katie said. "Everybody knew you are on a break anyway, so it wouldn't be surprising if you can't make it on time."

"I thought Soujiro's birthday bash is at night," Katie said, narrowing her eyes at Anna.

"Still... I need to find the perfect outfit," Anna lamented. "I want to go to London or Paris or New York and buy an outfit there."

Katie sighed.

"You can go to Paris or London or New York the day before, and come to the Press Conference," said Katie. "Change your clothes at your grandma's mansion, and you are off to Soujiro's party next door."

"Katie, I'm going with my parents," replied Tsukushi. "It's not as easy as that."

"Okay, I'll try and negotiate about that Press Conference, since you persisted," Katie sighed, defeatedly this time.

Since her parents were too busy to join her on this shopping trip, Tsukushi dragged Shizuka and Shigeru along with her, and Shigeru promised to join her in New York, if Tsukushi can't find anything she like in London or Paris, as Shigeru had promised her parents that she would join them on their business trip this time.

Soujiro pouted that she's not inviting him along her shopping trip.

"You wouldn't want to know your birthday present, ne?" asked Tsukushi at the airport.

Soujiro smiled, and kissed her one last time before she fly off to London with Shizuka.

* * *

London

Tsukushi and Shizuka combed both Old and New Bond Street, Sloane Street, Oxford Street and Knightsbridge for her perfect dress.

Yes, she did find some other nice clothes, but not that particular dress.

"And to top it all off, Shizuka, I need to find clothes for the Press Conference as well," sighed Tsukushi.

Tsukushi was partly glad that Shigeru couldn't join them, that means that she can discuss her Anna life with Shizuka.

They entered Chanel, and the salesperson recognised Shizuka, as she modelled sometimes for Chanel.

"Miss Todou! Miss Aikawa!" gushed the salesperson. "How may we help both of you?"

Tsukushi muttered a 'shit' under her breath. How could she forget to disguise herself?

"My friend here, she needs a formal dress for her boyfriend's birthday party," answered Shizuka.

"And show me all your available shades!" Tsukushi added.

Later...

"This is one reason why I like to shop in France," stated Tsukushi in Japanese to Shizuka, after they completed their purchases. Tsukushi with a dress, plus ordering and pre-ordering a whole season's worth of clothes.

"Why?" asked Shizuka. "You are internationally known."

"Not so in France," denied Tsukushi.

* * *

Both Tsukushi and Shizuka were on a flight to New York when Tsukushi took several tabloids provided by the airlines for casual reading, not expecting her pictures shot by paparazzis in those tabloids.

"Shit! Shizuka!" exclaimed Tsukushi.

"What?" asked Shizuka.

On the inside pages of that particular tabloid was Anna, or rather Tsukushi, shopping with Shizuka Toudou, snapped when they were about to enter Chanel.

"Apparently Tokyo and L.A. is not enough for the Japanese-American Pop Icon who's clearly based in L.A., Anna Aikawa, and supermodel friend, based in Tokyo and Paris, Shizuka Toudou," Shizuka read. "According to the salesperson not wanting to be named, Anna Aikawa needs a dress for a boyfriend, who is he?"

In another paper, two photos of Anna was compared.

"Anna going Anorexic?" the headline simply said. "Anna Aikawa seem to follow her model friend, Shizuka Toudou, and apparently Tokyo has taken away the full-figured Anna."

"Shizuka, what size are you?" asked Tsukushi.

"Same as you, I'm a size 2," answered Shizuka.

"Shizuka, I used to be a size 5!" replied Tsukushi. "I lost weight."

"No matter, the people in Japan will laugh and say that those Paparazzi mistook you for Anna Aikawa," Shizuka consoled. "Trust me, the F4 and Shigeru will think that way."

"I certainly hope so," Tsukushi replied.

Shigeru was waiting for them at the airport, as Tsukushi and Shizuka found out upon arrival.

"Have you found your dress, Kushi?" asked Shigeru.

"Found one in Chanel, but I still want to shop," answered Tsukushi.

"By the way, I read in Aikawa Anna's fansite that she was spotted shopping in London!" said Shigeru excitedly. "And it was reported that her companion is Toudou Shizuka!"

Shigeru laughed after that statement.

"Ah, Shigeru, why are you laughing?" asked Tsukushi, hoping what Shizuka said come true.

"It's obviously you, Tsukushi, not Anna," answered Shizuka. "But I was a bit wondering about that boyfriend thing, and yes, Anna's a bit thinner now, she's fuller before she move back to Japan."

"Ah, I need to shop for Soujiro's birthday present!" Tsukushi said suddenly, just to take Shigeru's mind off Anna.

"Why not you bake him cookies like I did with Tsukasa?" asked Shigeru.

"I'm bad at baking," answered Tsukushi. "And Soujiro's not an Aikawa Anna fanatic like Tsukasa."

"What do you give a guy who has everything?" asked Shizuka out of nowhere.

end of chapter 22 - please read and review

A/n: Though Anna is supposed to be internationally known, her market didn't really break into the French Music Industry, thus her being an unknown in France. Love Is All Around is a cover-version by WetWetWet, I got reminded of it after watching 'Love Actually'.


	23. Chapter 23

Love In Disguise

Disclaimer: HYD belongs to Kamio Yoko. Not Me.

a/n: I have been leaving this on hold for a long time. Thanks to the few people who helped me with this, just that I don't remember who they are any longer. It has been more than a year after all. This has actually been sitting in my pc for a while, but oh well, here it is.

Chapter 23

Tsukushi finally found the perfect gift to Soujiro, at Cartier's, of all places.

"You are buying Soujiro a ring?" asked Shigeru, finding it weird that a girl is buying a guy a ring of all things!

"This is not just an ordinary ring, Shigeru, I want to engrave it inside, and make him wear it as a locket," answered Tsukushi. "It's a promise ring from me."

"What are you going to engrave it with?" asked Shizuka, who found it creative.

"Trust me, everything will be all right, you know I'll be yours - Kushi," Tsukushi said.

"Hmm... isn't it a little too long?" asked Shigeru, looking at the small diamond studded white gold ring.

"What about, 'Trust me, all will be right, I'm yours'?" suggested Shizuka.

"What about, 'Trust me, I'm yours - Kushi'?" asked Shigeru.

"Miss, the third sentence fit the inside of the ring," noted the salesperson who was attending to them.

"Hmm... the third sentence, then the third it is," said Kushi. "When do you think you can finish making it?"

"Three days," answered the salesperson.

"I'll be willing to pay extra," said Tsukushi.

"Tomorrow," replied the salespeson, thinking that their engraver will kill her, and a few other customer's orders will be pushed a bit back, but the extra charge will be worth it.

Tsukushi nodded, and together with Shizuka and Shigeru, they left the shop, and continued shopping for clothes.

The next day...

The engraved version of the ring was perfect, and Tsukushi loved it at once.

She requested a white gold simple chain to hang the ring, and asked them to wrap the box up.

"Just charge it to my account," she said to the salesperson, who immediately nodded, before leaving the store with the gift wrapped box.

Meanwhile, in Tokyo...

Location: Okawahara Records

"Darn it, this girl ran off to New York before I can finalise her leave!" muttered Katie, who had to clean up Anna's mess.

"Ms. McDermott," called out one of the managers. "Is Miss Aikawa with you?"

"No, she's still on leave," answered Katie. "So, this means, she couldn't go to the press conference."

The manager sighed.

"Are you sure she really can't make it?" asked the manager. "By the way, are you sure she's on leave?"

Katie nodded, and hastily added, "She had to take an mc,"

The manager nodded.

"Well, contact the other parties and reschedule the press conference, Ms. McDermott," instructed the manager.

Katie nodded.

Location: Nishikado Mansion

"What do you think, Jirou?" asked Mrs. Nishikado.

"Honestly, okaasan, I'd prefer if we hold a small party at this house," answered Soujiro.

"Your father would like a big party to boast to the world about his son," noted Mrs. Nishikado.

"I don't care what that man thinks, mother," replied Soujiro. "It's my party, but I'll be willing to compromise for you."

"Ok, we'll just hold a party at the ballroom at this house," stated Mrs. Nishikado.

"Not as big as the ballroom at the Maple, but big enough," continued Mrs. Nishikado. "Guest list?"

"I don't care, okaasan, all I know, is that, as soon as I cut the cake, I want to escape the party with Tsukushi, the F3, Shizuka and Shigeru," answered Soujiro.

Mrs. Nishikado smiled.

"By the way, mother, why do you insist on the Maple?" asked Soujiro.

"Nothing," answered Mrs. Nishikado, and avoided looking at Soujiro.

"C'mon, mother, I noticed you never want to show up in any Domyouji related things," said Soujiro. "Except Tsukasa' birthday party last time."

"It doesn't concern you, Jirou, don't worry," said Mrs. Nishikado, ending the subject.

"Mother, last time you mentioned to me about marrying for love," said Soujiro, opening another subject.

"I was wondering, if you didn't marry father, who would you marry?" asked Soujiro.

"I won't tell you," answered Mrs. Nishikado.

Nishikado Soujiro's birthday party

Tsukushi arrived in a black dress that she knew Soujiro would love.  
Around her neck was a fortune in emeralds. Why emeralds? To offset the jealousy whenever she saw a flirt approaching Soujiro.

"Happy birthday, Jirou-kun," she whispered to Soujiro's ear, and gave the birthday present.

"Thanks, Kushi-chan," whispered Soujiro.

The Makinos and Nishikados watched the exchange between their children.

"It's obvious that my son is going out with your daughter, Atsuya" stated Nishikado Sousuke.

"I am aware of that, Sousuke," replied Makino Atsuya.

"They've been going out for quite a while now," said Makino Akiko. "But, we don't know whether they will end up together."

Nishikado Oshin nodded.

"How about it, an arranged marriage?" asked Nishikado Sousuke.

"I never believe in that, Sousuke," answered Mr. Makino. "If Tsukushi thinks she wants to be with Soujiro, then, let them think about it"

True to his words, Soujiro, Tsukushi, the F3, Shizuka and Shigeru snuck out of the party after Soujiro cut the cake.

"Man, this is the life," said Soujiro, who had his head on Tsukushi's lap.

"Snucking out from your own birthday party?" asked Tsukushi.

"No, having my girlfriend next to me," answered Soujiro.

"Soujiro, you haven't opened Tsukushi's birthday gift," noted Tsukasa.

"Don't tell me you got me an Aikawa Anna merchandise," pouted Soujiro.

"I didn't," answered Tsukushi. "Open it."

"A ring." noted Soujiro.

"Yes, a promise ring," whispered Tsukushi, and nipped Soujiro's ears in the process. "Read the inscription at the innerside."

"Look, they are both so romantic!" gushed Shigeru. "We should leave them together."

Slowly, the F3, Shizuka and Shigeru left Soujiro's room.

Shizuka closed the door, after giving a smile to the two people, who didn't seem to notice the disappearance of their friends.

"Soujiro, remember when I was hospitalized?" asked Tsukushi.

"Yeah? I remembered you wanted to tell me something," answered Soujiro.

"Jirou, I am Aikawa Anna,"

end of chapter 23 - please read and review. 


	24. Chapter 24

Love in Disguise 

A/n: I am going to have exams very soon, so there will be no further updates until I finish my exam on 17th May. But don't worry, I'll try to write some after exams, not just for this, but also for 'git'.

Chapter 24

Soujiro immediately got up from Tsukushi's lap.

"What?" asked Soujiro. "Did I hear you correctly?"

"Yes, Aikawa Anna is me, Soujiro," answered Tsukushi.

"Then, all these times?" asked Soujiro. "When you said you are in L.A., and all that shit,"

"I am in Tokyo, shooting for Ichigo Channel," answered Tsukushi. "And working hard on my album,"

"Then you lied," stated Soujiro.

"I know I lied about all those, Soujiro," replied Tsukushi. "I have to, damn, I wasn't even supposed to tell you that I am Aikawa Anna,"

"Why?" asked Soujiro.

"It was an agreement between my father and I, that, we should keep Makino Tsukushi and Aikawa Anna separate," answered Tsukushi.

"Not that, Tsukushi. I mean, why did you lie to me?" asked Soujiro. "Why couldn't you just tell the truth in the beginning of our relationship?"

"Did you expect me to run to the press and tell them that Aikawa Anna and Makino Tsukushi is the same person?" asked Soujiro. "Did you expect me to go that low?"

Tsukushi kept quiet.

"Leave."

"Jirou..."

"Leave me, Kushi,"

Tsukushi walked out of Soujiro's room. Everybody that came to the party has already left, including her parents, who would naturally assume that she joined the F4 at another after-party.

'Good thing grandmother's house is next door,' Tsukushi thought, and proceeded to walk out of the mansion's gates.

She was stopped by Soujiro's own mother.

"Makino Tsukushi,"

"Mrs. Nishikado,"

"I think you and I need to talk, come, join me in the tea room,"

Tsukushi nodded, and followed Mrs. Nishikado to the tea room.

* * *

Tea room

Mrs.Nishikado offered Tsukushi some sweets, while Tsukushi stayed quiet and listened to the surroundings, true to the practice of the ceremony.

"Arigatou," Tsukushi whispered, and promptly ate the sweets.

"Pardon me for such a crude ceremony, Makino Tsukushi," said Mrs. Nishikado, and offered Tsukushi the bowl of tea.

"It's alright, Mrs. Nishikado," replied Tsukushi when accepting the tea. She turned the bowl clockwise before taking a sip.

"How is your relationship with my son?" asked Mrs. Nishikado, while Tsukushi took the second sip.

"I don't know how to answer you," answered Tsukushi.

"My son is a complicated man, and you, a complicated woman," replied Mrs. Nishikado.

"I know," said Tsukushi. "My life is complicated."

Tsukushi took her last sip of tea, turned the bowl anti-clockwise and returned the bowl to Mrs. Nishikado.

"Thank you for the tea," said Tsukushi.

"Do you have a ride home?" asked Mrs. Nishikado.

"I am going next door, to my grandmother's Tokyo House," answered Tsukushi. "I can walk,"

"It is not safe for a young lady like you to walk in the dark at this hour, though the distance is small," said Mrs. Nishikado. "Let me call my driver to send you."

Tsukushi nodded in response.

* * *

Aikawa House

"It is good to see you, Tsukushi-sama," said her grandmother's butler, Haruomi.

"Thank you, Haruomi, is my apartments ready?" asked Tsukushi.

"It is always ready, Tsukushi-sama," answered Haruomi.

* * *

Tsukushi's apartments

"Hello, Katie," called Tsukushi on the phone.

"I am at my grandmother's house," said Tsukushi. "No, I'm not returning to the Makino house yet."

"Listen, Katie, there's something I need to discuss with you, but we need to wait till tomorrow, alright?"

"Thanks, Katie."

Then, Tsukushi called Shizuka.

"Hey, Shizuka, is Rui with you?" asked Tsukushi.

"Can you come over to the Aikawa House now?" asked Tsukushi. "Here's the address, it is right next to Soujiro's house."

"Thanks"

* * *

Shizuka came over to Tsukushi's apartments at about 3 am in the morning.

"What is it that you want to talk about that you can't wait till tomorrow to tell me, Tsukushi?" asked Shizuka.

"I told Soujiro the truth," answered Tsukushi.

"And?" asked Shizuka.

"He behaved just like you said he will behave," answered Tsukushi. "And before you said anything about comforting him, I'm not going to, not after I told him the reason why I can't tell him that I am Aikawa Anna."

"Okay," replied Shizuka. "So, you want the both of you to be hurt?"

"He is a stubborn mule," answered Tsukushi.

"You know I can't be at your side, nor can I be with his," replied Shizuka.

Tsukushi nodded.

"Well, I hope you can give me a room to sleep at, I don't wish to go home at this time of the day," said Shizuka.

Tsukushi nodded, and called Haruomi to instruct the servants to prepare a room for Shizuka.

"Before you sleep, Shizuka, mind having a few drinks with me?" asked Tsukushi.

Shizuka nodded.

* * *

Morning

Tsukushi woke up with a terrible hangover.

"Shit!" Tsukushi swore.

"Good morning," greeted Shizuka, who strolled from her bedroom.

"Not good enough," replied Tsukushi.

"I told you not to drink that much," said Shizuka. "Now look what happened?"

"Damn,"

The house phone rang and Shizuka picked it up, and placed it on speaker's mode.

"Tsukushi-sama, McDermott-san wants to see you," said Haruomi who was on the phone.

"Send her up," answered Tsukushi.

When Katie walked in, Tsukushi was sprawled on the bed with Shizuka trying to coax her to be ready.

"What happened last night, Tsukushi?" asked Katie.

"Soujiro's party. Told the truth. Drunk. Head hurts," answered Tsukushi.

"Damn, and I was going to bring you for the press conference later." said Katie.

"My family have a luxurious day spa, perhaps we can bring Tsukushi there first, McDermott-san," butted in Shizuka.

"And who are you?" asked Katie, who only realizes that there is someone else in the room.

"Sorry for Katie's rudeness, Shizuka. Katie, that's Todou Shizuka, and Shizuka, this is Katie McDermott, my manager." answered Tsukushi.

"Tsukushi has a press conference to attend this afternoon, do you think she will be decent by that time?" asked Katie.

Shizuka nodded and smiled at Katie.

* * *

True to Shizuka's words, Tsukushi looked great and did not look as if she had just been drinking the night before.

Tsukushi turned off her 'Tsukushi' phone, and turned on 'Anna'. She gave her 'Anna' number to Shizuka so that it will be easy for Shizuka to contact her.

Tsukushi dropped Shizuka off to her mansion first, before going to the press conference for Kareshi Kanojou No Jijou at Paramount Pictures, as Aikawa Anna.

* * *

At the press conference

Anna mingled with the actors who will be working with her for the next four months, and finally met Nagase Tomoya, who will be playing her dad.

"Nagase-san, you are too young to play my dad," said Anna.

"Now, Aikawa-san, have you read the manga?" asked Nagase Tomoya. "Miyazawa Yukino have a young father."

Ashiya Kaze is coming back in the drama as Hideaki Asaba, and Soichiro will be played by Abe Tsuyoshi. Maho will be played by Rainie Yang.

As usual, the press asked a lot of questions to the stars in the drama, for instance, Anna was asked about her relationship with Ashiya Kaze.

"Aikawa-san, what is your relationship with Ashiya Kaze?" asked a reporter.

"Friends," answered Anna.

"Yes, we are just friends," backed Kaze.

"Aikawa-san, somebody recently spotted you in a manga store with Nishikado Soujiro, the heir of Nishikado corporation, can you comment on this?" asked another reporter.

"I think what your source saw was Makino Tsukushi and not me," answered Anna.

* * *

Around that time, the F4 and Shigeru are watcing the press conference.

"Is it me or does she look pissed when the reporter asked her about that manga shopping event?" asked Akira.

"Soujiro, you went out with Tsukushi, right?" asked Tsukasa.

"Does it matter?" asked Soujiro, clearly bored out of his mind. He did not wish to view Tsukuhi, or Anna on screen, with other guys next to her.

"C'mon, Tsukasa, of course Nishii went out with Tsukushi, I saw the mangas the last time I went to Tsukushi's room," replied Shigeru.

"I'm out, wanna join me at the bar, Akira?" asked Soujiro.

"This early?" asked Akira, as it was only about 4pm in the afteroon.

"So?" asked Soujiro.

"Jirou, something happened between you and Tsukushi, right?" asked Rui.

"C'mon, Akira, and Rui too, if you want to join us," answered Soujiro and left the room.

* * *

Akira remembered that he was supposed to meet another one of his mature women, so it was only Soujiro and Rui drinking, or Soujiro drinking and Rui observing.

"She told me that she is Aikawa Anna," said Soujiro.

"Oh?" asked Rui.

"And I was very angry. She lied to me all these time, Rui," replied Soujiro.

"She is still the same person," said Rui. "Did she tell you the reason she didn't tell at the first place?"

"Yes, eh, how come you know about the reason?" asked Soujiro.

"She confessed to me and Shizuka first," answered Rui.

"Shizuka? You?" asked Soujiro.

"Bumped into her at the powder room. I speak French," answered Rui.

"So, what are you going to do now?" asked Rui.

"Tried calling her, her cell was turned off," replied Soujiro. "Guess I've to wait for her too cool down,"

"You know, both of you are two stubborn idiots," said Rui. "Why not you chase after her?"

"I tried once. I got brushed off by her mother," answered Soujiro.

"Perhaps Shizuka can help you"

* * *

Rui and Soujiro sought out Shizuka's help, which ended up not the way Soujiro wants it to be.

"I'm sorry, Jirou, I can't," said Shizuka. "She did give me her 'Anna' phone number, but asked me to not give it to you,"

Soujiro's face fell.

"It's not that she wants to lie to you, Jirou, but she loves what she is doing at the moment, and do not wish to stop prematurely," explained Shizuka.

"But Shizuka, I wouldn't shout to the world that I am dating Aikawa Anna, now, don't you think?" asked Soujiro.

"Show up at her trailer," said Rui.

"Rui! That will make matters even worse!" exclaimed Shizuka. "Better yet, go show up at her grandmother's house, I could bring you there"

* * *

Anna came home weary and tired. After the press conference, she went to audition for a part in a Korea-Japan collaboration movie, with Lee Jun Ki, as the main actor. Anna has always wanted to work with Lee Jun Ki, so this is the chance that she doesn't want to miss.

Not only that, her head is throbbing to a point where all she wanted to do is sleep. As soon as she entered the bedroom, there was someone else lounging on her bed.

"What are you doing here?" asked Anna to the lounging Soujiro.

"Reading your mangas," answered Soujiro, and gave Anna a small smile. "Are you tired? Come here."

Anna ran towards Soujiro's arms, and murmured "I'm sorry,"

"It's ok. Aikawa Anna or Makino Tsukushi, both promised me that she'll be mine no matter what," said Soujiro. "And, even if Makino Tsukushi and Aikawa Anna are the same person, I'll still love both sides of her personality."

"But, let's start from the beginning. I want to know everything that you've been hiding from me," added Soujiro.

"This may take all night," replied Anna.

"I have time," said Soujiro.

And so, Anna explained everything, from the first time she met Katie McDermott, to the agreement with her father, and to the present time.

Soujiro listened intently, as Anna asked him not to butt in, and ask questions only after she finished.

After she finished...

"When are you going to stop all this charade?" asked Soujiro.

"Soon," answered Tsukushi. "I think one of my coworkers know my secret, so I'm going to discuss with my dad to let out the truth behind all the lies."

"Will you let out the truth that I am your boyfriend?" teased Soujiro.

"Of course, I'm sick of the rumours that I'm going out with Kaze, when Kaze and I are just friends," replied Anna.

* * *

When they was about to shoot for the scene where Maho and Yukino met, Rainie Yang asked Anna whether she wants to join her for a cup of coffee after their work is done.

Anna agreed to the coffee, and they both went to get their coffee at a quiet coffee shop in downtown Tokyo.

"Aikawa-san, should I call you Aikawa Anna or Makino Tsukushi?" asked Rainie.

end of chapter 24 - please read and review.


	25. Chapter 25

Love In Disguise 

A/n: Thanks to all those who have reviewed this piece.

Chapter 25

"How do you know I am Makino Tsukushi?" asked Aikawa Anna.

"Simple. I'm Matsuoka Yuuki," answered Rainie Yang.

"Who else knew about this?" asked Anna.

"My manager," answered Rainie. "Anna, the reason I pass the information to you is not for you to stop doing what you like best,"

"Then for what?" asked Anna.

"There is the Most Promising Actress Award for the Japanese Film Festival, and my manager is thinking of using your secret to pull you out of the running," answered Rainie. "Personally, I don't want to do that."

"It would be beneficial for you to do that, I would get out of the way," replied Anna.

"It is not ethical, Makino-sempai, and besides I want to win that award by my own gain," said Rainie. "Personally, I'm not so sure if the both of us are going to be nominated. We are not acting in films, but dramas."

"Ah, I acted in a film, Ichigo Channel," reminded Anna. "If not because of my bloody father's insistence on me doing it by denying I am Makino Tsukushi, this trouble won't come."

"Hang on, Makino-sempai, you can still turn it around for your own benefit," said Rainie. "You can sell the fact that you don't want anything to do with the Makino Tsukushi image."

"Rainie, according to the clause in the agreement between my father and I, once the public knows I am Makino Tsukushi, Aikawa Anna must stop," explained Anna.

"Makino-sempai, if Aikawa Anna stops, Makino Tsukushi can take her place anytime," said Rainie.

Later that day...

Makino Mansion

Makino Atsuya was perusing the contract on his desk when his daughter, Makino Tsukushi entered the room without knocking.

"Kushi, what do you want?" he asked. "And you forgot to knock."

"Sorry, dad. There seems to be trouble," answered Tsukushi.

"What trouble?" asked her father.

"Someone else knows my secret and wants to expose it and strip away my popularity," answered Tsukushi.

"So, in that case, you can stop this rubbish and enter the business world," said her father happily.

"Daddy! I will enter the corporate world once I am ready. If you haven't noticed, I am in the business world, entertainment-wise." whined Tsukushi.

"All right, all right. You have my permission to tell your secret," sighed Mr. Makino.

* * *

Tsukushi's apartments

"Katie, my dad gave me the go ahead!" said Tsukushi happily.

"You do know that you stand the risk of losing everything, fame, popularity and the likes?" asked Katie.

Tsukushi nodded.

"There is a tv show where you are invited to sing with Boys, and after the revealing, we can put up a press conference," suggested Katie.

Tsukushi nodded.

"Perhaps you should tell Ashiya Kaze. I can see that you are quite close with him," said Katie.

"Katie, Ashiya Kaze hates rich people that do not work their ass off to be rich," Tsukushi reminded. "So, I better shut up and just tell the whole world without telling him."

"The tv show is next week, so you'd better be ready,"

* * *

The Press has already been invited to the press conference. The TV company has already arranged for everything. The producers and the director already knew what to expect, but they don't know what is going to happen, because Anna only said that she has something to announce. Only Rainie Yang and Katie knew what's going on, and they are staying mum about it.

TV Show

"Thanks to Boys who sang just now. Next up, is Aikawa Anna!" welcomed the host, Rainie Yang.

"Anna, you really look like Makino Tsukushi with that get up," teased Rainie.

Anna laughed, and instead of denying like she used to, she kept her mouth shut. With the long hair wig that she's wearing, and the glasses, she is no longer Anna, but Tsukushi.

"So, what are you going to sing today?" asked Rainie.

"My newest song, aptly titled, 'I'm Sorry'," answered Anna. "This song is dedicated to all my fans."

There's a lot of things,  
That I should be sorry about,  
There's a lot of things,  
That I should be guilty about.

Please listen,  
For what I've to Plea.

For I've did something wrong,  
Something that makes me feel guilty.

I've lied so many times,  
It's eating up my conscience.

I want to set things straight,  
or my mind wouldn't function.

I'm sorry,  
For all the things I did,  
I'm sorry,  
For all the lies I created.

I've tried to hide my real self,  
but I couldn't do so anymore.  
I need to get it out,  
and be honest to everyone for once and evermore.

Please listen,  
For what I've to plea.

Pleave forgive me,  
for what I did wrong.

Please accept me,  
for who I really am.

Please listen,  
to my confession,  
and I'm sorry,  
for all the past deeds.

"For my real name is Makino Tsukushi."

Shouts were heard, and the studio was in a pandemonium. Anna had just confessed that she is Makino Tsukushi!

Rainie, who knew about this, immediately announced, "To know more about what Anna had just confessed about, stay tuned to the press conference, coming up next."

* * *

Press Conference

"Miss Makino, why did you choose Aikawa Anna as a pseudonym?"

"Miss Aikawa, why did you hide the fact that you are Makino Tsukushi?"

"Miss Aikawa, why did you deny that you are Makino Tsukushi when you are actually Makino Tsukushi?"

"Miss Aikawa, why confess now at the height of your career?"

"Miss Makino, what is your relationship with Nishikado Soujiro?"

"Miss Aikawa, what will happen after this confession?"

Those were the type of questions fired by the press during the press conference.

Anna calmly answered each and every one of them.

"Aikawa Anna is a commercial name created by Katie McDermott and my parents, Makino Atsuya, and Makino Akiko," answered Anna. "The reason why I did not use Makino Tsukushi as a commercial name because I want to gain my way up the ladder by becoming an unknown."

"Everybody knows the debutante and heiress, Makino Tsukushi. But I don't want that. I want the feeling of making my way to the top as a nobody. Hence, Aikawa Anna is born," continued Anna. "My dad even stopped my allowance and cancelled my credit cards when I first started out, unlke my mother and myself, he initially disapproves of me becoming an entertainer."

"I denied that I was who I am because I don't want people to associate Aikawa Anna with my Tsukushi persona. The reason for the confession is because I just don't want to lie anymore, and it is putting a strain between me and the one closest to me,"

"Yes, Nishikado Soujiro is my boyfriend. We started out at a wrong foot, he tried seducing me, and failed. Eventually he began to see me as a friend, and then, things worked out from there,"

"What will happen after this, hmm, if my father has his way, I will be placed in the Makino jet on the first flight to L.A., and forced to enter the corporate world, but if he doesn't has his way, I'm leaving it to the fans,"

"I'm Aikawa Anna thanks to the fans, my rise to fame was due to the fans, and I leave the fate of Aikawa Anna to the fans,"

"Thank you for coming to the press conference."

* * *

The F2 and Shigeru who watched the show and the press conference with Rui, Soujiro and Shizuka was stunned.

"Nishii! Your girlfriend is Aikawa Anna! Why didn't you tell me?" screeched Shizuka.

"I can't believe I have a crush on your girlfriend!" shuddered Tsukasa.

* * *

Instead of falling facedown to earth like she and her father predicted, copies of anything related to Aikawa Anna went sold out, and it seems as if she is gaining more fame.

The fans decided that they respect her decision to follow her dreams, even if getting a no-no from daddy. The fact that she was willing to work hard by starting out as a nobody moved some of the fans.

Commercially she is still known as Aikawa Anna, and not Makino Tsukushi. The tabloids, though, now refer her with the name that her doctor used, 'AnnaKushi'.

There are some fans who were not satisfied though, and wanted to topple Aikawa Anna from her current popularity, but they form only a minority.

For the first few months after her confession, Ashiya Kaze avoided her like a plague. It did not help that Soujiro will be always be present where she is present.

* * *

A few years later...

Tsukushi's 21st birthday bash

She has invited all her friends, from both her worlds. It became THE event of the year, after all, everybody who is anybody is present. There will surely be gossips being whispered, and most entertainment bloggers do not want to pass up the chance of getting a scoop.

The bash was carried out in the gardens of the Aikawa House. Everybody was socialising, building up and restoring networks.

Tsukushi was searching for Soujiro in the crowd, when suddenly...

"Hey look! There's a message in the clouds for you, Anna!" shouted Rainie Yang.

"What?" Tsukushi turned.

For the clouds said, "Please go to the rose garden,"

"The rose garden?" asked Tsukushi. "We are in the rose garden,"

"Look, Kushi, another message!" shouted Shizuka.

"Check out the fountain," said the message.

Tsukushi went to the fountain in the middle of the rose garden. Everybody's attention was divided between Tsukushi and the message in the clouds.

In the fountain, somebody placed a message in a bottle.

"Marry me, for our love is no longer in disguise" the message in the bottle said.

"Jirou, where are you?" asked Tsukushi.

Soujiro's voice can then be heard. For some reason, he is in the air.

"Makino Tsukushi / Aikawa Anna! I love you! Will you marry me?" he shouted.

"Jirou, get your ass down here this instant!" shouted Tsukushi.

"I won't land until you say yes!" shouted Jirou, who actually, has only a few minutes left in the air before landing.

Soujiro landed in front of the crowd, catcalls and whistles can be heard.

"Of course I am saying yes, you silly man!" teased Tsukushi before Soujiro captured her lips for a very passionate kiss.

The End

Omake

"Your son has already gone and asked the person of his dreams to marry him, when will you say yes and divorce your good for nothing husband for me?" asked Domyouji Tetsuya.

"Shut up! You will never receive a yes from me ever, Tetsuya!" answered Nishikado Oshin.

"Oshin, I am hurting from 22 years, and I know you are hurt deep inside, please, divorce your husband for me!" shouted Domyouji Tetsuya.

"Will you divorce Kaede?" asked Nishikado Oshin.  
End Omake

A/n: There! Finished. I've started this in 2003, and only ended it in 2007. As for the omake, remember when Soujiro's mom never attended the Domyouji parties that much and she was in love with someone else during her youth but married who her family chose?

I'm not sure whether I will write their story. It is just something to ponder.


	26. epilogue

Love in Disguise

A/n: At first I don't want to write an epilogue, and left the omake hanging. I tried writing the omake into a full fic of its own, but there's so much angst and complication, that I decided not to do it. However, I leave this fic once and for all with an epilogue, but this one, it is from Ashiya Kaze's perspective. As for Tsukasa, I won't tell who he will end up with, that remains unknown, and I don't want to say who Tsukasa will end up with, as this is not his story in the first place.

Epilogue

The wedding of Makino Tsukushi / Aikawa Anna and Nishikado Soujiro was THE wedding of the year. Everyone who is anyone was invited, in both the corporate world and entertainment world.

Ashiya Kaze looked around him at the reception. He had patched things up with Anna about six months after Anna confessed on being Makino Tsukushi. True that he avoided Anna like a plague for the first six months, but that's because he remembered what he said about girls and boys who practically have a silver spoon waiting to feed them.

It was not easy, but his rise to stardom was also initiated by the collaboration work he did with Anna, so in one way or another, a 'spoiled brat', in his terms, helped him rise up.

But Anna was not the 'spoiled brat' that Kaze usually encountered, not just in his high school, but also the F4. He can tell how different Anna was from her husband, and from the rest of the F4 and also from the two girls he met, Todou-san and Okawahara-san, and yet she was similar to them. The same goes with Anna and Rainie Yang, despite Rainie Yang's rather common background, Anna was similar with Rainie, and yet she's different from Rainie.

Though he can't lie to himself that he has gotten over Anna already, truth is, he has not. It was not easy to transform his feelings, but Kaze knows that time will heal all wounds. Besides, Anna and Jirou seems happy. As long as Anna is happy, then Kaze will just leave them be.

What's the point of pursuing his feelings for a married woman? A married woman who obviously loves her husband very much, and whose husband love her very much as well. The fact that both of them remaine as friends is good enough for Kaze. Kaze has shared not one, not two, but several on-screen kisses with Anna, that Soujiro was very wary of Kaze, to a point of near jealousness.

There will be someone else for Ashiya Kaze. Who knows who it will be? Will it be a fellow singer/actress? Will it be an office lady? Nobody knows. But, whoever it will be, Kaze hope that it is someone who understands Kaze's line of work, just like Anna, who has Soujiro who understands Anna's line of work, that is, after both Kaze and Anna telling Soujiro that their on-screen kisses is just that, on-screen.

His next project is with Rainie Yang, and Maki Horikita, with Anna taking a break for a honeymoon, it will be quite a while until he gets to work with Anna again.

Kaze glanced at his band member and best friend, Ishihara Shinichi. Shinichi knows about his feelings for Anna, and thus, he's glad that Shinichi is there, waiting in the wings, giving him support, as he slowly changes what he feels for Anna from passionate love (which Anna and everyone has no idea of), to platonic love.


End file.
